A Will to Remember
by phnxgrl
Summary: The story happens in Season 5 Kate has returned to the Precinct and a New murder has taken place which will strengthen or weaken the Castle family bonds.
1. Chapter 1

The party on the west side of Manhattan was at high volume. People were walking in and out of the apt. There was a line for the bathroom. One pretty blonde was pounding on the door.

"Come all ready I need to go" She yelled as she continued to pound on the door.

The door opened with the pounding and she quickly entered and about 2 second later there was a horrible scream.

\\\\\

Kate Beckett was rolling over in the bed to get her blasted phone. It was 3 AM.

"Beckett?" She said groggily.

"What? Got it" Kate pushed the covers off and her bed companion complains bitterly.

"Jes Kate it is cold come back to bed" He murmured.

"No Loverboy it is time to get up DB awaits." She said as she showered and got dressed.

Rick just rolled over on his stomach trying to maintain as much warmth that the departed person left behind. It was rapidly cooling. Rick knowing he was fighting a losing battle got up and put the coffee machine on. It was going to be one of those days.

/

Kate got to the scene the Bros were all ready there. It was a mess the victim a young male white with an athlete's body was stabbed by a shard of the broken mirror. It looks like there was a hell of a struggle in this small room.

The ME is Dr. Perlmutter he raised his eyebrows at her and frowned when he saw Castle holding their coffees standing protectively behind her.

"The victim is 22 year Jeffery Helms a noted swimmer and possible Olympic hopeful. The cause of death was the Glass shard embedded in the victim's chest. I will know more back at the lab" Perlmutter said glaring at the writer.

"Thanks Perlmutter get CSU to get all the DNA. Our victim put up a struggle and our killer might left some behind." Kate said.

"Espo get statements from all the party goers. Castle and I will talk to the host" Kate said authoratively.

It was 4 weeks back from her enforced vacation. She was finally feeling like her old self. Except she had to touch her rock of a partner at least several times a day to make her believe her dreams had come true. The Writer was hers. Of course she wanted to keep it quiet but Lanie was too noisy. She had to tell her. But those thoughts can wait.

The host was a Hip Hop Artist called Long Hold/ or Harry Tanner. A 33 year old self made millionaire happened to like to give large and rowdy parties. There is a list of complaints against this person for excessive noise and blatant disrespect of the law. Kate dislikes the slimy weasel on her first sight of him.

"Excuse Me, I am Det. Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle I need to ask you a few questions?" Kate ordered.

Mr. Tanner was a bit preoccupied with a brunette on his lap.

"Hey babe I will talk to you later" He kissed her as she climbed off his lap.

Kate just rolled her eyes and Rick gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yes? How may I assist the local constabulary?" He said with an obviously fake British accent.

Kate began, "Mr. Tanner a murder took place at your residence tonight and I need to know your whereabouts?"

"Well I had just broken up a row between two of my guest. They were really going at it. I noticed a Girl slip into the bathroom she was very good looking I think maybe 18 or 19 year old. Any back to the two blokes I got security to throw them out and the girl left with them and afterward there was a scream and everyone rushed into the bathroom to get video of the dead bloke! Security confiscated the cameras and phones. There in that basket over there. I think I did my good deed for you tonight so if you would excuse me I need to get to my hotel! You are welcomed there any time Babe!" He said winking.

Rick gave a low growl Kate turned to look at him with that Down Boy command to her face. Rick and Kate left the scene in the Car. Kate looked at Rick.

"I know you want to protect me. But going all Neanderthal on the witness will not get you good with Gates" Kate said.

The mention of the dreaded Captain's name made Rick sit up straight.

"I know Kate but he was being so disrespectful that I…" Rick did not get to finish that thought.

"You had to put him in his place? Thanks Rick I appreciate your gesture but I am still a big Girl and can handle a few leers and comments" Kate said as she started the car but placed her hand reflexively over his and patted his hand.

Back at the precinct Kate was writing up the murderboard. Rick was sitting on his chair fiddling with his cell phone. His face dropped immediately.

"Kate you need to go to this twitter account" Rick said ominously.

Kate fired up the computer and soon was looking at what was on the site. It was a full video of the fight. One of the people in the background was the victim.

"Kate watch this" Rick said.

The video showed a young tall willowy woman entered the bathroom and a few seconds later their victim entered. Later the video showed the fight and the security guys breaking it up.

"Great Catch Rick! I will get Ryan on this immediately. We need to talk to that girl" Kate had frozen the video on her face.

"Kate by the looks of her she might be a model" Rick said.

"Yeah right!" Kate snorted.

"Kate I have experiences in this area and believe me she is a model." Rick said seriously.

Kate rolled her eyes at her partner.

"I bet I can find her by the head shot." Rick announced the challenge.

"Ok Rick 10 says you have to wait for Ryan to find her for you!"

At this point Ryan had come in with Espo they were still not together but the fighting between them had stopped.

"What is the bet Castle?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Uhhh…" Rick looked for help from his partner.

"Hey Ryan we found video of the night and we have isolated a still can you find this person? Castle thinks she might be a model. If so she could have worked and had a head shot." Kate tasked.

"Ok I should look at the video of the security cameras around the building too" Ryan volunteered.

Kate's phone rings it is the morgue.

"Ok I need to head down to the morgue Perlmutter has something for us" Kate said before leaving with Rick in tow, "Great and Espo get to work!"

Espo looked at his boss and grin then he saw Ryan looking at him and it turned into a grimace.

"What?" He asked in a defiant tone.

Ryan taken back said nothing and turned his chair away. Espo has not forgiven me yet what a long time to hold a grudge! Ryan thought.

/

Kate leaned into Rick as they took the elevator to the basement where the ME office for the precinct was placed. It was a fairly new addition. There was no longer having to drive to Belleview to the ME office. Kate thought that was rather convenient.

Opening the doors thinking they would see Perlmutter but instead Rick was looking at his college age daughter. Alexis had continued her internship even though she was taking a full load at Columbia.

"Ok Dr. Perlmutter stepped out and left me in charge. Let me get his notes." Alexis said not looking at them.

She cam back with the chart and began to read the notes not once looking at them.

"Ok there was DNA available under the victim's fingernails and there was blood trace in the wound itself. Those items were given to Trace for analysis. The time of death would be approximately 1-2 am based on liver temp and other considerations." Alexis said.

Rick was so proud of his daughter. She was so professional giving the report. She barely looked at Kate though. Rick sensed there was something not right between his girl friend and his daughter. He so hoped they would get better along.

Kate nodded when Alexis read from the report. It looked like the DNA would be the key to solve this case. Meanwhile she thanked Alexis and both she and Rick left the room.

"She hates me" Kate said once out in the hallway.

"Well Kate hate is a bit of strong word let's say you are not her favorite person right now and neither am I" Rick said gloomily.

Yet in his mind yeah it is hate. It was unfortunate how Alexis learned they were together. But she came into the room unannounced! Kate was so embarrassed she ran to the bathroom and would not come out until Rick coaxed her out with a surprise.

Alexis mortified ran from the room to hers. She waited to hear her father come up to talk to her as usual. This time he did not come. Alexis was replaced! Only later did Rick come up to talk to her but by then the damage had been done! There was a new woman in the number one position in her Dad's heart and it was not her. Ever since that event Alexis had been cool to the both of them.

Kate held his hand in hers and leaned against his broad chest. "I know it hurts but it is the rite of passage. I am here so hold on to me" Kate said quietly. The both held each other to the ride to the 4th floor. Just before the doors opened they separated.

"Ok boys hit me what to you have?" Kate said.

Ryan spoke first.

"I got the witness on video here and here and here but notice she is bent over and like holding her stomach. Her hat covers her face but the dress is the same. I think she is injured." Ryan said.

"Ok Espo call all the hospitals and clinic to see if there was any stab wound victims with a glass shard." Kate ordered.

Ryan reports back about the head shot. "No luck in finding her in any of the model shots."

Rick now crowed! "I found her!"

Kate looked at the caption. "Miss Iowa Pig holding. Carrie Heather."

"Well we have a name to the witness but only address is in Clear Lake Iowa" Kate said as she slipped the 10 in his lapel.

"Ah Man Mom and Dad had a bet and we missed getting on it" Espo complained

"Ryan, look up her parents and get the phone number we need to talk to them." Kate ordered.

It was getting toward lunch Rick offered to get Remy's for everyone.

It was now a waiting game, waiting for the parents to call back. Waiting on the DNA and waiting on the video of all those cell phones.

Rick brought lunch and they all entered in the break room there were promising leads.

Ok let's get a background on the victim his financials his phone log. I want to know everything about him! Kate said after lunch was finished.

Alexis called up. Kate handled the call.

"We have a match in the DNA. Rick lets go." Kate said.

Rick finishing his sandwich got his coat and met Kate at the elevator.

Getting into the lab Alexis was missing but Lanie was there. She was shooting daggers at both of them.

"Hey Lanie what do you got?" Kate said withering under the Lanie stare.

"Yeah just like that miss my sol don't stink! I would never do that to my best friend!" Lanie retorted.

"Lane it was just new and we wanted to keep it you know special!" Kate lamely protested.

"So I am chopped Liver? I had to get it out of your Kid Castle! Shame on you traumatizing your kid like that!" Lanie admonished.

"Ok Ok I should have told you but now that you know I was called down here for a DNA results on my victim?" Kate asked.

Lanie now hugged both of them "I am so glad you finally got your heads together I am so happy for you."

"Wait? What? You did not know? Rick questioned.

:Oh Lanie that was underhandedly the best trick ever!" Kate laughed.

"Ok Lanie you got us! We are together and Alexis is well a bit off on the both of us so now the DNA results?" Rick said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"OK your victim here is a serial rapist! We have at least 15 or more of his victims in NY but there might be more it was sent out on the wire. We might get a few more results. So who ever the killer was did the city a service." Lanie said.

Ok any other results? Kate asked.

"Not yet but I thought you should know this" Lanie stated.

"And it gave you reason to guilt me into a confession!" Kate said.

"Kate Beckett You are too easy! Guilt works on you every time!" Lanie clucked.

Kate and Rick returned to the bullpen their list of suspects has exponentially grown with this latest reveal.

"Ok Kate the killer is a friend or relative of one of the other victims. Sees the rapist at the party lures him to the bathroom and attacks him. He fights back and the mirror is broken the Relative of a victim grabs the glass shard and plunges it into the chest. Rick said.

"Ok that is one theory lets look at the videos of the fight and see if there is anyone not looking at the fight but away at the victim." Kate said.

Ryan being the King of all Media said "Yes!"

"On one of the phone videos there is a large Man staring right at the victim. Ok it looks like a tag team. This guy sees the perp and watch this alerts the girl who heads into the bathroom and he follows. Then here he is again escorting the girl out dressed as security." Ryan pointed out.

"So he pointed out the victim and she attacked him?" Rick said scratching his head.

"That does not make sense" Kate said.

"Yeah it does not. The guy who points out the victim never enters the bathroom. It could be just coincidence." Ryan said.

"Ok guys we still have not gotten a call back from the parents, the test results from Trace are not done and how are you doing on the financials Espo?" Kate asked.

"The kid was rich. Bank account in the 8 figures. But his movements track with the victims of the rapes. So he surely did those." Espo said.

"Ok let's turn in we will start with fresh eyes in the morning and perhaps the trace will be in." Kate said.

"Ok Beckett good night" Ryan said as he quickly exited to head home to his wife.

"Good night Mom and Dad" Espo singsonged.

Kate and Rick head home which meant the loft. Kate has been staying there ever since they got together. Ever since Kate being reenergized and took down Maddox! Rick is very happy with this turn of events.

Alexis heard the door open and she just did not want to see them all happy so she darted into her room and slammed the door.

Rick winced he thought he would have been spared the rebellious side of her but He guessed she was a late bloomer in that dept! Lucky me he thought.

"Rick you need to talk to her" Kate said softly holding on to Rick's shirt.

"No I do not Kate she is acting all childish and I can not condone it" Rick said forcefully.

Kate just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"So what do you want for dinner? I have some left over stir fry I can add more fried rice?" Rick said.

"No bring that for lunch I want Italian a Calzone would be prefect! Stuffed with Peppers, Spinach, Onion, Mushrooms, Garlic and Sausage drenched in marinara sauce. What about you Rick?" Kate said.

"Well that does sound good I think we should order another for Alexis?" Rick asked.

"I will go up and ask" Kate said.

Kate knocked on the door. The Cold Fury which was Alexis Castle opened the door.

"We are ordering Italian would you like something." Kate asked.

Alexis not really wanting to look at her Dad's girl friend looked at the ground instead. Yes she was hungry but then having to be in the same room as them when she knew what they did. She wished she could invent Brain Bleach! Those images happen to mind every time she saw these two.

"Alexis I am waiting you are holding up the order" Kate admonished.

"OK I want the chicken parmesan with white sauce instead of red and a dinner salad with ranch dressing." She rattled off.

"Fine Alexis dinner should be soon. I will call you." Kate said.

"Ok Kate" Alexis said still looking at the floor.

Kate closed the door and Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

Kate headed down stairs to see Rick had opened a bottle of wine and pour her a glass.

"Thanks Rick" as she grasped the stem tight

They sat as close as they could be Rick kissed Kate and the wine was forgotten the lust in both of them ignited.

Rick breaking away thought he heard a knock on the door. Kate wanting his attention back on what he was doing which was giving her pleasure.

"Wait Kate it is the food. I need to get my wallet." Rick said.

Kate pouting let Rick go she was very hungry for food too.

Rick got dressed but had that I just got laid bed head going. He rushed to the door and paid the delivery person and made sure to tip well. Entering the dining area the food smell was enticing. It reached up to Alexis who knowing better came down stairs anyways. She graciously accepted the food and grudgingly sat at the table with the both of them. The love was shining in both their eyes as the fed each other. Finishing the dinner Alexis excused herself and went back to her self imposed exile. Kate and Rick went to the bedroom and indulged in some activities before falling asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alexis was up and out of the loft before either of them decided to roll out of the bed. Alexis just had to get out and run. It felt like her whole world is one of running these days. After her run the loft was quiet. They must have been off to the precinct. Yikes I have a Soc class in a half hour and there is barely any parking. Oh well it is Cab time today and a run across campus! Good thing I keep in shape! This running from class to class is quite difficult. She thought as she quickly showered and dressed.

Kate was sitting at her desk and Rick was rearranging the procession of the elephants. Today they will be going left to right and tomorrow right to left. Rick tended to move them first part of the day. It used to bother Kate of him touching all her things but now it is something so endearing.

Kate's phone rang.

"Beckett. Ok Lanie I will be there" Kate dropped the receiver then yelled "Rick? That was Lanie the DNA is in!"

Rick looked up from what he was doing.

"Really? Why did she call then? It normally emailed to you?" Rick said.

"I do not know but let's not keep the lady waiting Rick" Kate said.

Rick and Kate entered the morgue and both Lanie and Perlmutter were there.

"Good Morning Lanie Perlmutter" Kate said.

Rick said nothing he was chastised the last time he bated Perlmutter so silence was his best option.

"Ok Castle did you cut yourself on any of this evidence?" Lanie asked.

Rick looked at his hand and yes there was a cut on his pinkie it must have sliced the glove.

"Guilty as charged Lanie" Rick said showing her the injury on the pinkie.

Ok well that is barely material then but the good news the DNA under the fingernails is Male but the blood was definitely Female. And Rick contaminated some other DNA which does not match anyone so I'm not sure where it came from. But it is definitely Female DNA.

"So you are telling me that there were 4 people in this fight but only one body and only one person seen leaving?" Kate asked.

"Yeah strange results Huh?" Lanie said.

"Strange is not the word. Is any of the DNA including Rick's is related?" Kate asked.

"Oh this is where it gets stranger Kate." Lanie warned.

Perlmutter now talks. "There is maternal DNA match for all 4 samples including Rick's DNA."

"Ok so you are saying the Rapist was linked with the killer and 2 other people and Rick?" Kate questioned.

"Yes that is what the DNA is showing." Perlmutter said.

"Rick you must have some love child you never knew about?" Kate said being shocked.

"Kate believe me this is as shocking to me as it is to you." Rick said.

"Whatever this is we will face it together!" Kate whispered in his ear.

"I want to know if you tested my blood or was it my skin cells?" Rick asked.

"I think the sample is skin. What are you thinking?" Lanie asked.

"Well could possibly all samples be from one person other than the victim of course but different sample of cells?" Rick asked.

"That is possible I guess maybe the lab screwed up." Lanie said.

"I think we need to send new samples and check it against these results. Also include my hair and skin and here is a bit of blood too. Also get the same samples from Alexis she should have the same match for the DNA. If my theory is correct we have stumbled upon a scientific oddity but before I can share its needs to be proven." Rick said.

Kate and Rick left the morgue Kate's mind was racing. None of this case made any sense.

Rick excused himself to go get lunch.

Getting back to the Bullpen There were new faces on the whiteboard the 15 victims of the serial rapist one face in particular was prominent. The face of the suspected Killer Carrie Heather.

"Hey Ryan why is our suspect Carrie Heather is in the list of victims of the Rapist?" Kate asked she had been gone awhile but Ryan usually did not make this kind of mistake.

"What I thought I put them up correctly. Let me look at the back I numbered them when I copied the pictures from the files." Ryan said as he moved to whiteboard to inspect his handiwork.

"Yeah number 13 she was the thirteenth victim. Let me look at that file" he typed up the computer and the PDF of the file appeared.

What is going on? Kate thought. They modernized the filing system while I had a 3 month break too? Kate looked around she had not noticed but every desk had a shiny new computer console on it only hers did not. She was beginning to smell a big fat Rat and his name was Rick Castle!

Ryan now frowned. Kate looked over his shoulder she should have spotted this gleaming new device on Ryan's table before. Where was her head in the past month? Kate's mind supplied the answer she immediately told her mind to shut up.

"Ok Ryan what is the problem?" Kate asked.

"Er either we mislabeled the suspect or the victim is a twin. Meet Claire Heathers" he said.

"Ok let's assume that the information on the computer is correct do you have an address?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it is in Hoboken NJ" Ryan supplied.

"Oh great we now have to involve the NJ police in this investigation!" Kate lamented.

"Yeah it seems so but we could look at the notes and see if she works anywhere in the city." Ryan supplied.

"Ok Ryan, dig through the notes while I talk to Gates to set up a cross jurisdictional task force. NJ police were not too happy when the investigation over Montgomery's death in their hanger stalled." Kate said.

Ryan winched remembering all the hassle the NJ cops had given the precinct.

"I see you later I need to get my big girl pants on and see the Captain. Keep me informed" Kate said moving toward the Captain's Office.

Kate knocked at the Captain's door. She was on the phone it was the Mayor's office there was parts of the conversation talking about the anonymous donor who supplied the 12th with state of the art computers and filing system. The 12th was the first but it was being rolled out city wide.

The Captain motioned Kate to come in. After finishing the conversation she hung up and looked at her lead detective.

"That was the mayor's office they wanted me to remind you per our agreement. You are schedule for the Lieutenant's exam in 3 days! Yes it is on a Saturday it can not be helped. Dress Blues are required at 1PP. It starts at 1PM, so don't be late Detective. So what do you need?" Her captain inquired.

"Sir we have reason to believe that the sister of the suspected Killer was a victim of our victim. Kate laid down photos of both the victim of the rape and the suspected Killer. We believe they are twins. One the suspect only address is in Iowa and we have contacted local authorities there to find the whereabouts of the parents since we have not had any contact with them and we are waiting for a response. However, this lead for the rape victim has an address in NJ. I know they are not happy with us but we need them to go them and ask them to canvas this address. Since, we might need to include them in this investigation. I ask you form a task force with NJ state police and local law enforcement. There could be more victims of our victim in the NJ area." Kate stated.

"Ok Detective I will see what I can do to get us access to your victim. Remember Lieutenant's Exam!" Gates said.

"Yes Sir I will remember thank you sir." Kate stated.

Kate walked out of her Captain's office.

Rick had appeared with lunch. She was glad she had him around to feed me regularly. That was another compact she made One with the Captain and One with Rick.

Kate smiled to see the spread Rick had brought.

She moved over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked deep into his eyes they just knew what she conveyed in that simple gesture.

"Thanks Castle for the food." Kate said.

"Always" was his reply. "I have to keep my Detective fit enough for the Lieutenant's Exam!"

Oh he knew it too! I guess Gates told him the price of her coming back! Kate thought.

Ryan came in and said he found an old work address and sent it by text to Espo who was tracking down the leads.

"So still on the outs?" Rick asked the unhappy detective

"Ryan he will come around! I am for one very happy you did what you did" Kate said holding both of his hands and looking into his blue gray eyes.

"I know but it has been 3 months since he came back and he is still this way. I do not know what to do?" Ryan complained.

"Have you spoken to Lanie?" Rick asked after he swallowed his bite of food.

"Yeah she had the same advice. Man I just miss my partner!" Ryan lamented.

Kate could commiserate she felt so loss when Rick decided to follow Slaughter. Luckily for her it was only a 3 week break until Rick came to his senses but during that time she definitely knew what the young detective was experiencing.

Speaking about the Detective's partner Espo just appeared at the break room door.

"Come in Espo there is plenty" Kate offered.

Espo filled up his plate and started to eat as if he was ravenous!

"Hey Espo slow down No one is going to take your plate away from you!" Rick chortled.

"The faster I eat the more quickly I can tell you what I know" Espo said between bites.

Kate sighed she actually knew why Espo was eating this way he was hungry for sure but to limit the exposure to his partner. They just had to give him time.

Finally Espo was finished and headed to his desk to type up his notes.

It was just an excuse to leave Ryan in the break room eating.

Rick got a phone call. It was Alexis.

"Excuse me Folks I have to take this" Rick said as he moved way from the table.

Rick was surprised to hear from his daughter. She was playing very cool around him and Kate for 4 months. Ever since that first morning after the storm! She should have knocked Rick thought.

"Hey Pumpkin what is up? Ok hold on I will look at that address later. OK Bye." Rick hung up the phone and looked at the text she had sent him.

Kate looked at him.

"What is up?" Kate asked very concerned.

"Kate my baby wants to move out!" Rick said with tears in his eyes.

Kate knew this was going to happen eventually but the reality of it was a bit overwhelming.

"Ok Rick I am Here we face it together remember?" Kate said searching his eyes for some recognition.

"Yeah Kate I remember our pact!" Rick snarled and Kate ignored it. She let him cry on her shoulder for awhile.

"So what is the address?" Kate asked as he had his head on her shoulder. Rick had a hard time getting his emotions under control.

"It is in your building. It seems a tenant moved out and she wants us to look it over." Rick said blubbering again. Kate thought Honesty Rick you are the Girl in this relationship!

"Rick you know I am here for the long haul no backing away only forward. Right?" Kate said softly.

Rick nodded.

"Let me handle this. OK? You are too emotional right now" as Kate handed him a tissue.

Rick hugged Kate tight. He just loved this extraordinarily strong woman.

"Ok go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. I need to change my shirt too." Kate said changing into Det. Beckett mode.

"I am so sorry Kate I did not mean to breakdown in the precinct." Rick said quietly.

"It does not matter it is out now no crying over it." Kate consoled him.

Kate strode to her desk and got her clean shirt from her drawer. There was no body paying any attention to her. She stopped at the boy's desk.

"I have to take care of something keep me informed of what is going on Ok?" Kate said.

Kate changing clothes felt better, Rick had gotten himself under control too.

Together they went to the address Rick had from Alexis's text.

Getting the landlord to let them in they inspected the place it was small. Kate did not realize they had such apt in this building.

"Rick this will not do!" Kate said looking at such a dismal place.

Rick noticed it was wide enough for him to touch each wall with his finger tips.

Rick asked the rent. 1700 a month was the reply.

Kate was astonished. Her place only rented for 1200 and it was much much larger.

"She can not live here" Rick exclaimed.

"I have to agree Rick" Kate thought about it. It was time. She did not stay in her apt that much and she would be able to cover the rent. First she needed to talk with Alexis over the arrangement. She would not be home that often but she wanted her space occasionally.

"Ok Rick let's go to my apt. We have seen enough" Kate said.

Rick was surprised when they left the building and got in the car to head to the loft.

Getting to the loft Alexis was giddy for once. "Dad Kate did you see the place?"

Rick grimaced. "Yeah we saw it is very small Pumpkin. But I think Kate has a counter offer for you. I hope you would listen to her."

Alexis turned to look at his father's girlfriend perhaps more.

"Alexis, I am in this with your father for the long haul that includes marriage eventually. We need a way to work together. What I propose you live in my apt as a roommate just so you have a place where you are not disturbed. You could eventual take over it. It is much more convenient to Columbia and the Precinct and I will rarely be there. What do you say?" Kate stated.

Alexis was not expecting that at all. Rick too was surprised to see Kate so forward. Marriage! She wants to marry me! Rick was all giddy inside!

"Ok Kate I think I can handle that sort of situation but I get to be put on the lease. Chris told me if I get into any arrangement I need to make it legal." Alexis said.

Chris? Kate asked.

"Oh Right Chris is Dad's business manager and Attorney. He advises Dad on investments too. You will get to meet him eventually he is a very good guy! I think you would like him well at least I do like him." Alexis was talking really fast. It was a very good sign Rick thought.

"Now Pumpkin just because you are moving out on your own does not mean you can not stay here sometimes. Kate's place does not have a Washer or Dryer nor hooks up for one. So you are certainly welcomed to do them here." Rick said.

"OK Daddy" Alexis hugged her father. The awkwardness she had felt was gone.

Things were changing in the Castle household. Rick plans on surprising Kate with the ring he had hidden in his office which Kate found the first week she was there. So that made her much much bolder to state what she said. She was confident in Rick now!

Soon the talk of moving out was over and they relaxed to a home cooked meal Alexis provided. They were a family! All knew their places now and the roles have been reversed and Alexis now was at peace. She was secure in the knowledge her Dad had some one to care for him like she did for him. Watching them smooch on the couch was no longer upsetting. It was just what will be happening and she accepted it now. Besides it is very cute! She thought.

Soon it was time for bed the arrangements could be made at a later time but a plan was forged and it was all because of one extraordinary woman! Rick thought.

After several rounds of making exquisite love the talk began.

So Marriage huh? Rick asked hopefully.

"Yeah I know I should have talked to you first but Yeah that is where I want this to go." Kate admitted.

Rick understood their pact. It was forward only. No recriminations, No doubting. Only forward Rick never thought it all the way through.

"So what about kids?" Rick asked tentatively.

"Yeah those are in my plans too if you are willing. I know you have already experienced it. But I would love to make little Castle babies with you!" Kate said with her lips so close and kissable.

Rick was delighted. She would soon become his fiancée and his wife then kids if it happens.

"Kate come here nothing would make me be prouder than to make beautiful little Castle Babies with you." Rick was so full of love for this woman.

"Ok Rick but we will need lots of practice!" Kate said coyly.

I think I can handle the practice part come here you make me the happiest man in the world! Rick exclaimed.

They were up for more practice and finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The day started out good. They woke up together, Showered together, brushed their teeth together, Alexis smiled at them too. She had already had coffee at the ready and breakfast on the table.

"Wow Pumpkin what is all this?" Rick exclaimed.

"I'm so so sorry I been acting all childish I am trying to make amends." Alexis said all apologetic.

Rick was starting to protest when Kate said simply "Thank You Alexis." Which silenced her father, Alexis had to laugh how Kate handled the situation while her Father was still flustering to find the right words.

"Bye Kate and Dad" She gave them both a big hug. "I'll be at the precinct later for my shift." She was then out the door. Rick could not believe what a difference he saw in his daughter. Over night the change was remarkable.

"Ok Rick either eat or close your mouth we can not be late" Kate instructed.

Rick turned his attention to the food.

They left the loft and the traffic was horrible. They were stuck in the car Rick fiddled with the radio but could not decide on what he wanted to hear. Finally Kate grasped his hand a held it. Kate decided she was going to ask about the case.

"Ok Rick what is going on with this DNA?" Kate asked.

"Kate, have you ever heard of Chimera?" Rick asked with his blue eyes dancing.

"Are you talking the mythological beast with 3 heads and three different body parts? Let me see there is the head of a Lion, Dragon and Goat. The body was of a lion with goat hoofs and it has a Dragon's tail. Is that what you asked? Kate said looking at her partner.

"Well Yes that is one definition but another is a person with several different DNA's which are closely connected." Rick stated.

"You are talking about a patchwork person?" Kate asked.

"I guess that would be a good of description as any other" Rick agreed.

Kate looked at her partner.

"Ok what do you understand about mDNA?"

"It is maternal and is passed by Mother to daughter. So you are saying. Or perp and Victim had the same mother?" Kate said excitedly. Finally something made sense.

"No Kate it could have been any female Relative not just the mother." Rick said.

"Ok they might be cousins then?" Kate asked hopefully.

"That is possible but there is more to it" Rick responded.

"What do you mean more?" Kate asked waiting for her boyfriend to answer her.

"Kate the traffic is moving." Rick said trying to get her attention on her driving and not him.

Kate turned her head and the traffic had cleared during the conversation. The drive to the precinct was now complete but their conversation was not. Walking into the Bull pen Ryan acknowledged them with a head shake and went back to his computer. Espo was in the conference room speaking with two older individuals.

Kate knocked on the door to get his attention. They entered the room. Espo introduced them.

"Ok this is Det. Kate Beckett my boss and her Partner Richard Castle" Espo said.

"Oh My!" the woman exclaimed "it is he Fred! My favorite author!"

Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Oh so you must be the muse! I just love the Nikki Heat series!" The woman gushed.

Espo tried to continue the introductions.

"Boss this is Mr. and Mrs. Fred Heather. They were looking for their daughters."

Fred shook Kate's hand and moved away to sit on the couch leaving Rick and his wife Martha H. to gush over him.

"We have come to the city to find our daughters. Claire and Carrie. They are twins. But they never acted alike ever! Claire was into boys and girly things and Carrie was well the tomboy! She would hunt and fish with me while Claire would be left at home. I have before never seen her in dress! Especially for Prom she wore a tux. But then she got involved with this beauty pageant and she won Miss Iowa. From then on she became very girly. But before It was always Jeans and T-shirts. Carrie acted as Claire's protector. Claire came first to the big City she wanted to be a model but she was a good student at NYU. Carrie came to New York to be with her sister. We stopped by their house and a nice policeman directed us to come here." Fred told his story.

Kate was happy the NJ police were cooperating so well.

"I cannot help but notice you do not look anything like your daughters?" Kate asked.

"Well we adopted them at an early age and raised them as they were our own." Fred said.

"So the girls are what age?" Kate asked.

"Both 19" Fred said.

"Ok so they are over age did you ever tell them they were adopted?" Kate asked.

Martha H. now joined the conversation. "Oh yes they both knew we chose them to be our daughters. They were happy and well adjusted kids."

"So did the birth mother try to contact them?" Kate asked.

Martha looked uncomfortable.

"Yes she did they one day got a letter from NY and it was addressed to the two of them. The adoption agency gave her their address." Martha H. said.

"Did you happen to save the letter?" Kate asked.

Martha H. opened her purse and handed Kate the letter. The return address on the envelope was in the same building as the murder. They had their connection.

"So we went to this address but the doorman would not let us in. That is when we came to you for help." Martha H. said.

"We just want our daughters to contact us and tell us they are safe." Fred said.

"Where are you staying?" Kate asked.

"Right now we have not made that kind of plan we are not rich and we could not possibly stay in the city" Fred said.

Nonsense Rick said. "I will make arrangements for you to stay at the Plaza! It is the least I can do for one of my fans in desperate straights"

Kate again was struck at the generous nature of her soon to be fiancée she just hoped Rick would get up the courage and ask her.

Concluding the interview Kate asked to keep the letter. They agreed. Kate gave them her card and told them if they could think of anything else to call. Rick had arranged for his car service to take them to the Hotel so they could unpack. Rick had noticed the suitcases by their feet.

"Espo, Rick and I are going to this address. We should be getting DNA results back soon Keep an eye for them Ok?" Kate said.

"Will do Boss and I am so happy for you both!" Espo hugged them both and whistled a happy tune as he left but stopped whistling as soon as he saw Ryan!

That was just too much for the Irish Detective.

"Ok Espo I have been more than accommodating for your grudge but it has been 3 Months let have it out on the field of battle! Fisticuffs after downing a fifth of whiskey first! That will make it a fair fight!" Ryan challenged.

"Ok Ryan I accept your challenge we should have at the old Haunt tonight!" Espo said.

"Rick? are you agreeable on the terms?" Espo asked.

"Oh Yes Boys if you want at each other I will even supply the whisky too!" Rick clapped his hands to together.

"Rick you are getting…" Kate tried to say.

"Kate I know what I am doing Trust Me!" Rick winked at his girlfriend.

Kate kept her mouth shut. It soon was all over the precinct about the grudge match between the partners. Several bets were made.

As Kate and Rick were walking out Rick was telling Kate about the Old Haunt and its relationship with championship boxing.

"Yes Kate this fine establishment has seen many a manly bouts of fisticuffs if you look on the floor you can see the scratched where the ring stood. I have instructed Brian to get the place ready! It will be a great match!" Rick said with much enthusiasm.

Kate was worried.

Kate how much damage will they do after a full fifth each?

Rick had made his point and they had arrived at the building it was still an active crime scene so they were allow in without any problems. Soon they were knocking at the door which the birth mother listed. Rick looked at the handwriting on the letter in the elevator. There was something familiar but he could not figure it out.

The door opened. There was Martha Rodgers!

Mother? Rick exclaimed.

"Oh Dear!" Martha opened the door to let them in.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"Well it is like this…." Martha tried to explain.

Rick mind now made the connection. "You wrote the letter!"

"Yes I did only because I just learned the whereabouts of our relatives which had been missing for 19 years." Martha said.

Both Rick and Kate looked at her with interest.

"Richard, you have a twin!" Martha said.

Kate tried to hold him up as he fell into a chair. After he recovered from the shock he asked.

"A sister am I correct? Mother?" Rick asked.

"Yes Richard I am sorry I never told you this. It was something I was not happy about." Martha said.

"So the twins are…" Rick stated.

"Your nieces they are the same age as Alexis." Martha said.

"Where are they now I need to see them and talk with them?" Rick asked.

"They both are students at NYU and they will be back here after classes." Martha said.

"So this apt…?" Rick asked.

"Well it is technically yours Richard. It was part of your book deal I figured if you were not using it the girls and I could stay here." Martha admitted.

"Is this why you have been so scarce at the Loft recently?" Rick asked.

"I thought you were upset at Rick and I getting together" Kate softly added.

"Heavens No! Of course finding out that way was a bit of a shock but I am happy for the both of you." Martha said as she hugged them both "Congrats!"

"Mother, were you here 3 nights ago?" Rick asked.

"Oh Yes there was such a party I was upstairs at this wonderful party and both girls were with me. There was a person there which I introduced to them which would help them in their modeling careers." Martha replied.

"What time did you leave?" Kate asked.

"Oh early about 2 I guess I had a young man escort me and the girls down. He was such a nice young man" She said.

"Mother, were either of the girls injured?" Rick asked.

"Oh Yes it was dreadful both got involved with that fight. That nice young man got them out of it quickly but boys will be boys and they kept at it!" Martha said.

"Martha did one of the girl's go to the bathroom to clean up?" Rick asked.

"Yes I believe Claire did." Martha said.

"Did Carrie follow her?" Kate asked.

"Maybe, I don't really remember clearly" Martha replied.

"So what happened?" Rick asked.

"We got together and we were escorted down stairs to here." Martha said.

"Tell me were they dressed alike?" Kate asked.

"No Carrie was in a Hip Hop uniform and Claire was in a very short dress." Martha answered.

"I see and that is all you can recall?" Kate asked.

"Yes it was fun until that fight broke out. Why Richard?" Martha asked.

"Mother a man who was identified as a serial Rapist was killed in the bathtub at that party." Rick explained.

"So what is this about Richard?" Martha asked.

"Martha One or Both of the girls might be involved we need to talk to them" Kate said.

Martha sat there stunned. No way were they involved in such a heinous crime. They must have been wrong.

"Oh" Martha said. Kate got up for some water as Rick held her hand. Kate returned.

"Here Martha drink this" Kate coaxed.

"I would prefer something with a little more kick!" Martha winked.

"So Mother about my twin what is her name?" Rick probed.

"Susan Marjorie Rodgers." Martha replied.

"Where is she Now Mother?" Rick asked.

"The…." Martha now broke down crying.

At this Point…Carrie enters the apt!

"Who are you and what are you doing to my Grandmother!" She was ready to fight

"I am Det. Kate Beckett and this is Your Uncle Richard Castle!" As Kate got off her knees and preparing to fight.

"Uncle?" Carrie questioned.

"Yes that is me I suppose" Rick smiled.

Carrie dropped all pretexts to fight and hugged her Uncle! She was so strong!

Rick was so surprised.

"Oh Claire will be so jealous I met you first!" Carrie bragged.

"So you have a bit of sibling rivalry?" Kate asked.

"Oh Yeah we are competitive in everything." Carrie agreed.

"Does that include Murder too?" Kate said now turning on the Det Beckett mode full blast. "You were at the crime scene so tell us what happened."

Carrie said "Ok only when Claire gets home. She is usually here before me. I am worried about her."

"Carrie what my Girlfriend was trying to say was she has evidence linking you and Claire to the crime scene. Were you aware before your arrival here in NY that your sister was raped?" Rick said.

"What? No she never told me!" Carrie confessed. "I should have been here sooner to protect her!"

"Richard! Is this necessary!" Martha became very protective.

"Did you know of her apt in Hoboken?" Rick asked.

"No I certainly did not I came here once I receive the money and the scholarship to go to NYU." Carrie answered.

Kate looked at her to continue.

"Claire was the adventurous one she left after I won Miss Iowa! I really did not want to enter but Claire convinced me that the scholarship and prize money would have been worth it. I never wanted a modeling job only Claire, I did it for her and she left as soon as the check cleared it was 50,000 plus the scholarship anywhere in the US. I have to compete in the Miss USA pageant soon too. That is when Grams got involved. She sent me the letter to come to NY to train and go to college" Carrie explained.

"You know you left your parents the Heather's worried about you both so much they left Iowa to find you two" Kate said softly.

"Fred and Martha are here in NY?" Carrie exclaimed.

"Yes they are I think you should call them. They are worried" Rick said holding out his phone to her.

Carrie push the button and soon she heard her mother's voice. Mama?

"Carrie? Is that you darling?" Martha Heather asked softly.

"Yeah Mama it is me. Why did you come all the way here? I left you money for the farm. I know I been gone awhile." Carrie said.

"You have not been returning any of our phone calls and yes the money help save the farm. But Life without You in it was too much and since we did not know where you were or what you were doing I wanted to find out for ourselves!" her mother said.

Carrie was breaking down but holding back the tears.

"Oh I got to meet my favorite Author you know Richard Castle. He is such a nice Man he arranged our hotel stay here in the city." Her mother said.

"Mama He is my UNCLE!" Carrie said.

What? Oh MY! That is so wonderful! Mrs. H. said.

At this point Claire came in the apt.

"Grams? Carrie? What is going on?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"Oh Claire Talk to Mama and I will explain." Carrie said.

"Mama? She is on the phone?" Claire asked.

"Yeah say hello!" Carrie urged her sister.

"Hi Mama!" Claire said.

"Claire are you ok?" Martha H. asked.

"Fine Mama what is going on where are you?" Clair asked.

"Your Dad and I are in NYC. I sure wanted to see my girls!" Martha H. exclaimed.

"Oh Mama I missed hearing your voice" Claire started to cry.

"Oh My darling where are you?" Martha H. heart was breaking her girl was hurting.

"I am living with Carrie and Grams, My birth mother's mother." Claire said wiping away the tears.

"Oh so you are ok?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"Yes Mama! I have another wonderful family here in NY! Grams is so funny and witty and just so fun to be around You would like her Mama! And then there is Alexis she is so smart and goes to Columbia. She is my age. Then My Uncle he is funny and smart too. I heard you met him?" Claire perked up.

"Yes I did and his girlfriend too. Ok I am glad you are alright I was so worried about you." Her mother scolded.

"I am ok Mama see you soon! Bye Mama." Claire hung up the phone then handed it back to Rick.

"Ok Claire we have to ask you some very uncomfortable questions." Kate said.

"Ok I am ready" Claire said.

"At the party 3 days ago did you see your Rapist?" Kate asked.

"Yes I did. He tried to attack me again." Claire replied.

"Did you entice him to follow you into the bathroom?" Kate asked.

"He came in while I was using the facilities" Claire said.

"Claire don't!" Carrie screamed.

"What did you do?" Kate asked.

"I screamed for Help but no one came and I was push up against the mirror and I scratch him to get away but he slapped me instead and I struggled against him. And I kicked the mirror and it broke! I got away from him and ran out the door. He was smirking at me as I left! Before I left he scratched my arm!" Claire now showed Kate her injuries.

"Why did you not report the attack to the police?" Kate asked.

"Why? They did such a good job of keeping him locked up before!" Claire snarled.

"No so we could have had record of the attack so you would not be suspect in his murder!" Kate said.

"Murder? Wait he was alive when I left he was at the sink smirking at me! I swear it!" Claire said panicking.

"Kate a moment?" Rick pulled her to the side.

"Kate I believe her story. Some one else slipped in unnoticed. You did see the window in the bathroom was broken from the outside in. Somebody on the balcony observed the attempted Rape and killed him." Rick said.

Kate thought about it and decided Rick was right. "OK Claire I am so sorry I made you relive that attack but we have to eliminate suspects" Kate consoled the weeping child.

Gram consoled the poor child and Carrie asked. "Well you got your story but was it worth it to frighten my sister this way?"

"Ok Carrie now you tell us what you did?" Kate asked.

"I was bored with the party and I went out on the balcony then I got caught up in the fight! I was rescued by a very tall man with T-shirt with security printed on it I stayed next to him and Grams appeared and he escorted me, Claire and Grams home I never entered the bathroom!" Carrie said.

"So that shoots down our suspects Rick" Kate said.

"Yeah it does but I am glad my relatives while I hate the guy attacking her were not involved in his justifiable death!" Rick said.

"Ok who wants Chinese!" Rick asked. Everyone voted for it.

Soon they were all eating Chinese and reliving Rick's most famous blunders, Rick called Alexis and soon she was meeting her cousins.

Rick looked at his watch. It was Ring time. Kate and Rick excused themselves and left the apt. Getting into the Old Haunt was a bit of a bother so they used the sewer route and came up through the office. The place was packed and the contestants were on about 2/3 down of the fifths.

"Oh Mom and Dad you made it" slurred Espo as he hung an arm around both them! "I am going to murder that rat" he said.

Ryan was not yet slurring his words but again he was feeling no pain as Brian came up and told Rick what the bet line was 3 to 1 against Ryan.

Rick said "I put 100 on Ryan to win." Brian nodded and added it to his tally.

"Oh Rick really?" Kate asked.

"Kate, please get us some beers I need to talk to both of them." Rick said.

Kate got the beers and went to their reserved booth. Lanie and Jenny were there.

"Hey girls!" Kate said as she placed the beers down.

"This is such a waste" Jenny said. "I just hope he does not get too injured."

"I do not know but they need to have it out once and for all!" Kate said.

Lanie agreed. "Espo is so much like a caged animal these days he needs to get it out!"

Rick now joined them. "Kate was that way until she blasted Maddox away! She was magnificent! He had no defense against your withering attacks!" Rick kissed Kate in front of their friends.

"Kate you never did tell us what was the difference between the first and rematch?" Lanie asked.

"The first I was impotent because I was fighting for a ghost. It would not matter if I won or lost. But the second time I knew what was at risk in this fight. It was to protect myself and my loved ones! He Had to go down that was the point. I was confident and strong before I was confused and weak that my friend was the difference." Kate said as she took a swig of her beer.

Soon the Bottles were drained and Brain was the MC. The contestants were allowed to touch gloves and then the fight began. The first round was a tie but the second was all Ryan he battered Espo mercilessly. The Third round was the decider. They were both doing well until 4 mins in and the effect of the fighting and alcohol affected both their judgments and the both collapsed in a heap in the middle of the ring after both connected with a punch. The fight was over and Ryan was declared the winner by points. Neither man could be awaken so they were dragged to the office to lie on the couches down there. Each was given a bucket. So that when they puked it would not be on Rick's fine couches.

Rick smiled and collected his winnings. Soon they were back at the loft to wash off the day's grime. Nothing had been proven on the case but some suspects had been eliminated. They were back to square one. Kate nuzzled closely to her soon to be fiancée and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick awoke after sleeping the sleep of the dead the bed was cold. His partner was in the shower he could hear the running water. Soon he pulled out of the bed and joined her. It was a fun time. It was Saturday the day of the Lieutenant's exam. He wanted to get his partner nice and ready for such an important milestone. So after some practice on making those babies they had a leisurely brunch and then Kate kissed him. She did not bring her Dress uniform to the loft yet or so she thought.

"Rick let me go I need to get the other apartment to get my dress blues!" She protested and Rick was continuing kissing her.

"No need" he murmured in her ear.

"Richard Castle what have you done?" Kate turned to face him full on.

"Moi? Nothing but the Cleaners did! They could not get the stains out of your uniform so I had them make you another. It is dry cleaned and sitting in the closet for your perusal. Your Hat? Alexis kept and it is been cleaned too. It is in the box on the top shelf above your uniform. Your dress shoes have been spit polished and ready for use and you have a pair of new black socks in your drawer. I did not know if you need white gloves but they were clean and pressed. They are sitting next to the socks. There are 4 sharpened 2# pencils in this case" Rick presents Kate with the engraved pencil case.

Kate's eyes told the story as he looked deep within.

"You need to finish eating Babe and I know I can not go with you even though I wish I could. But while you are at this 4 hour exam I will be checking up on the boys. I am sure they are not awake yet but I need to see how bad the mess in the Old haunt is! I might have to call the fumigators." Rick said still holding his almost Fiancée.

Tonight is the night he thought as he gazed into her brown fleck green eyes. Mesmerizing eyes, the kind of eyes he loved to get lost in again and again. The alarm rang.

"Rick you need to let be, I need to get dressed and go" Kate said softly but with determination. Rick slowly let Kate loose from his arms but held on to her hand until the last moment when their pinkies were the last touch from their embrace. It was a slow dance of separation. One Rick did not like having repeated.

Kate finally rid of Rick dressed quickly and even put on the white gloves even though they were more for Rick's benefit than part of the uniform.

Kate stepping out in the Living room was a bit disappointed Rick was not standing there for her big reveal. That is until she noticed at the corner of the kitchen a bare pair of legs and the cell phone peaking around the corner at her.

"Rick I see you come give me a kiss and I have to go I can not be late!" Kate commanded.

"Ok OK" Rick appeared from around the corner he was looking so delicious Kate had to bite her lower lip to prevent shedding all her clothes and pull him into the bedroom for more practice. Rick slowly kissed his almost fiancée and let her loose with the adage "Go get 'em tiger!" He then swatted her on the rump as she exited the door! He knew he would be sorry he did that because Katherine Beckett is methodical and Payback would happen! Kate squealed with the swat and she was out the door before she could turn and glare at him.

The ride to the 1PP was uneventful the pencil case still clutched in her glove she did not notice it was clenched in her fist before she got into the cab. Now it sat in her lap a constant reminder how much this man loved her. At 1PP she was surprised there were no other candidates in the Room only Captain Gates as the proctor. Kate sat down at the desk the exam was in place there she opened the pencil case to see another note from Rick urging her to stay calm and everything will flow. She smirked at reading that note. Rick was her Rock! Everything was possible with him by her side. Even when he was not physically present she knew he was there in spirit. Captain Gates gave the instructions for the test and it was started. Kate turned over the test and she thought _this must be a joke_! Why are these questions so easy? Ok Kate let's not get too over confident she heard Rick's voice whispering to her. Kate busied herself with the test 2 hours and 40 mins later she had finished. As per instructions she would stay at the desk until the proctor would come to pick it up. 2mins after Kate finished her captain had rose and took the test away. That signaled Kate could go.

Kate elated that the test was over wondered what Rick was doing and how he was faring with the Bobbsey Twins! She caught a cab to the Old Haunt. She had just opened the door that the smell of rancid something permeated the building! Holding her nose she entered to see the worst pile of Vomit and the two men back in the middle of the ring. Rick was no where to be found. She noticed a trail of vomit from the office to the ring! Rick was right he need a fumigator or a BioHazard suit at least! Kate stuck her head down the office stepped and Yelled out. She found Rick in a bio suit trying to clean up the mess the boys left that last night.

"I should have left some one here to look after them! They broke into my private stash and had themselves another party!" Rick lamented.

Kate could not help but laugh there were several empty liquor bottles strewn across the office!

"I am so sorry Rick but you need to get professional help for this. I have the number of the cleaning crews we use at crime scenes they work weekends too" Kate said between laughing.

"Ok Kate what should we do about sleeping beauties over there?" Rick asked looking so disgusted.

"Leave them and for Damn sake lock up your liquor they might drink you dry!" Kate bubbled.

Rick held his nose as he took off the bio suit.

"I am going to call some friends on the NYFD and they will take the fire hose to them!" Kate said laughing.

Soon the Old Haunt was awash in personnel and true to Kate's words she had two burly firemen carry the men out side and washed them off!

"Hey!" one sputtered and the water was getting rid of the evidence.

"Hey yourself" Kate said "welcome back to the land of the living! So you woke up and decided you had so much fun you wanted to go again?"

"Nah my head so hurts" the Irish man said shielding his eyes from the sun.

Kate looked at him waiting to see what else he would say.

"Oh no boss it is not like that. Espo and I are now the bestest of friends! We got a bit more drunk and soon we were swapping war stories and then we were reenacting the charge at Gettysburg!" Ryan said.

"You two know you owe Rick plenty!" Kate scolded.

"Well it is his fault locking up an Irishman in a tavern! He is lucky we only drank his stash and not his stock!" Ryan calmly said!

Espo now groaned. "Beckett? What are you in your dress blues? Am I dead?"

"Oh Espo you will wish you were especially when Rick gets a hold of you two!" Kate said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Quiet my Head Hurts!" Espo said while shielding his eyes with his hand.

"1500 in damages! Kate!" Rick was ranting as he stepped out side into the clean air.

"Yeah our sleeping beauties are awaking too" Kate said trying not to laugh!

"Why not take them to the drunk tank! They are used to that there! Rick exclaimed.

"Oh no I have sent the pictures to both Lanie and Jenny! They are on their way to collect them" Kate was laughing.

"Yeah I hope they both nag both of their ears off!" Rick fumed.

"Ok the clean up crew was done and the fire dept had left and Lanie came and pulled Espo up by his ear. Ryan was similarly treated. Brian had gotten the haunt back in order. The ring has been put away and some of the regulars were returning. Looks like it back to normal Rick. I need to get out of this uniform" Kate recited.

"That is fine Kate" Rick took Kate to the car and soon they were back at the loft. It was 5 in the afternoon and Alexis never came home. Rick was beginning to wonder when a text came in. It was from Alexis. She stayed at the new apt and had so much fun with her cousins.

"See Rick you were getting upset for nothing. I am going to have to get this uniform dry cleaned! It smells bad! So do you! Rick let do something about this shall we?" Kate enticed.

After showering they were lying in bed with just a sheet covering them.

Kate now related the conversation she had with the Irishman.

"What do you mean he said it was my fault?" Rick was perplexed.

"Well he said it was you that locked up an Irishman in tavern!" Kate laughed again.

"I never believed those old stereotypes about Irish and whiskey until today! Rick lamented.

"I know something which will make you feel much better" Kate said with fire in her eyes.

"Ok Kate and what is that?" Rick asked.

"Ut Uh I get to show you not tell you!" Kate said in a sultry voice.

Kate tied a silk stocking over his eyes then he heard a click and felt metal against his wrist then the same happened to the other wrist. Then his legs were spread wide and his ankle was tied with scarf. The other leg was tied just the same.

Rick shivered in anticipation and in the fact it was getting cold but Big Rick was not affected by the cold at all. Then came all the different sensations Rick thrashed about in the bed but the pleasure was mounting. Kate would whisper in his ear and then the slap of the riding crop could be heard. All sorts of thoughts were running through Rick's head and none of them dealt with the Irishman or his tavern. Kate moved her body in an undulating fashion and snapped the crop making Rick jump.

"Jumpy My sweet" she purred then licked his ear. Rick could only imagine with the sensations flooding his brain. Kate licked his face and neck and placed small kisses everywhere she licked. A furnace was building inside him as he whimpered. Kate delighted pushed herself against his wide chest and licked and kissed all down his chest. Missing the groin area she would continue down one leg and up the other. Finally Rick was straining at the restraints. She lowered herself down and rode him hard cracking the crop several times until Rick was all spent! That was the most erotic and sensual experience he had ever felt. His whole body felt alive like no other love making before. Soon Kate removed the restraints so that Rick could move again and she would not let him take the blindfold off. Next treat was chocolate sauce and Strawberries. She would place the chocolate on his tongue then place a strawberry between her lips and force her mouth onto his in such an erotic dance. Rick tried to find Kate's body but she would dance away leaving him with nothing but air and her laugher. Rick was being teased mercilessly. Kate would laugh with each of Rick's fruitless lunges. Finally Rick connected ripped off the blindfold and they entwined in a wondrous dance.

The rest of the night was spent sleeping or reenacting that special gift Kate gave to Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday was always family day in the Castle household and today was no exception. Again Alexis did not return to the loft. Rick decided to get the Whole Family together. They would meet at the new apt after Noon then head to somewhere fun. Coney Island just might be fun Rick thought as he was showering and shaving for the day. Kate was still asleep the night was too much for her. Well over course she did all the exercise he just sat back and enjoyed it.

Rick had gotten the coffee brewing and smell was permeating the house like a siren beckoning the sailor to his doom but this was the enticing smell to draw Kate out of the warm cocoon of the blankets and sinfully soft sheets. So Kate head appeared Rick gave her a kiss and handed her the mug of coffee just the way she liked it. Kate wondered how she could have ever thought living alone in that dismal apt was living! This was living!

Rick dropped a plate of Pancakes in front of her with several fresh fruits.

"Thanks Rick!" Kate said and gave him a kiss.

"Kate I want you to come with me to go over to my other apt and spend the day with my nieces and get to know them. One of the grand traditions is family day. Sunday was always family days we would go to the park or the zoo or maybe the beach." Rick explained.

"Ok Rick I am up for family day let me call my Dad too and invite him over." Kate said after kissing him.

"Sure Kate I am sure he would like to see more of the Rodgers relatives. But first I need to make a phone call to make sure they are all awake and awaiting visitors." Rick replied after breaking the embrace.

Rick headed to the office to dial the number and soon a sleepy Alexis answered.

"Hey Dad?" Alexis said with a yawn.

"Hey Pumpkin long night?" Rick asked concerned.

"Yeah these girl know how to party I got to bed about 4! It was fun!" Alexis stated.

"Well it is 11 now how soon do you think you would be ready to accept visitors?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Family Day?" Alexis giggled "What great idea Dad!"

"Kate is calling her Father and I suggest you get the twins to call their Parents too. It would be good to learn about each other." Rick replied.

"Yeah about learning about each other…" Alexis was cutoff by her reluctance to hurt her father.

"Ok Alexis out with it?" Rick was concerned about what she was going to say.

"I really appreciates Kate's offer but…" Alexis was cutoff by Rick supplying the end of the sentence. It was not only Kate he did that.

"There is a spare bed room at this apt and you want to live with your Cousins and Grams for awhile?" Rick guessed.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you face to face but it did not happen that way I am so sorry Daddy." Alexis said being all apologetic.

"Oh it is nothing Pumpkin I am sure Kate will be thrilled you found different arrangements" Rick was trying to keep a brave face for his daughter.

"So about Family Day how soon so I can plan accordingly?" Rick tried to distract himself to keep his emotions in check.

"Hmm give us about 30 mins be enough time. Ok?" Alexis heard the control in his voice breaking. She was feeling very bad.

"OK 30 it is see you soon Pumpkin." Rick said beginning to lose it.

"Bye Dad." Alexis said feeling guilty.

Rick got off the phone it was more emotional than he thought. Kate getting off her call with her Dad noticed the change in emotions with her almost Fiancée.

"Rick what is up?" Kate said with concern as she rushed to his side.

"My baby never coming home" he cried. "She is out for good. There will be very few visits from now on" Rick was emotionally crushed.

"Oh come on now what is this all about?" Kate asked tenderly.

"She made other arrangements so she will not be staying at your apt Kate." Rick blurted amidst of crying.

"So could these other arrangements have to deal with her learning about relatives about her own age?" Kate asked pointedly.

"Could be. I just did not want to let her go Kate. I know I should. It's not fair! I miss her so much!" Rick blubbered.

Kate held him close and rocked him gently. Kate knew this separation was going to be harder on him than Alexis. Finally she got him calmed down. She led him to Alexis's room and showed him concrete evidence she had not left.

"Look she has not moved out yet so yes it is in the future but she has all her stuff still here and even when she has gone you will have all those wonderful Dad Child memories." Kate pointed out.

Kate started getting sad because of thinking of Child Parent moments got her thinking about her own childhood and how she missed her mother. Rick was quick to recognize the change in his almost fiancee's feelings.

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry I was feeling sorry for myself but I should have thought how it would sound to you." Rick now wrapped his arms around her in a total role reversal of a few moments earlier.

Kate just cried into her Partner's shoulder. Rick realized. The loss was similar but at least he would see Alexis from time to time in the future. She would never see her mother again.

"Rick I just miss her so much!" Kate cried.

"I know you do Babe I know you do!" Rick consoled and kissed the top of her head while he gently rocked her while standing in Alexis's room.

"Ok enough of this sadness we both have. Today is Family Day and it is time to make new fun memories not dwell on the sadness of the past!" Rick said.

"I am a mess" Kate blubbered.

"So am I so let's get cleaned up and go?" Rick coaxed. Kate nodded and they left Alexis's room to go downstairs to clean up and soon they were back at this new apt knocking on the door.

Alexis was dressed and very happy to see them.

"Hey Dad Kate come in it is a bit of mess the girls and I had a dance party last night!" Alexis said hiding the guilt she felt.

"That is wonderful Pumpkin where is the others?" Rick was being strong and squeezed Kate's hand.

"Well Carrie is in the shower and Claire is in with Grams they all should be out soon!" Alexis said.

Kate now informed Alexis to expect her Dad to show up soon.

"Yeah the girls called their parents right after I got off the phone with you Dad. They should be here soon too. I thought it would be them but it was you instead." Alexis explained.

"So Pumpkin I told Kate you made other arrangements. Are you sure you want to live with constant parties?" Rick asked with a hopefulness in his voice.

"Oh no! It is not like that at all it was only the weekend Dad. Normally according to the girls they are not this way during the week and their grades reflect that" Alexis said brightly.

Kate could see Alexis was very happy in this new arrangement.

"Ok Pumpkin I just want to remind you there are other choices" Rick said while holding his daughter in a hug.

"Yeah Dad I know but I just fit in here so well!" Alexis bubbled.

The door bell rang Alexis disengaged from her father to answer the door. Rick sat down on the couch next to Kate she placed her hand on his thigh and patted it. He looked at her lovingly. Kate felts those butterflies again! That man just better hurry up! She thought.

Alexis entered with Jim Beckett in tow!

"Katie!" He cried.

"Dad" Kate said with almost the same emotion as they embraced.

Rick had more admiration of this man since he knew some of what he had experienced. It drew him closer than before. Martha now appeared with her Granddaughter flanking each side.

"Jim! Good of you to come" Martha gushed. "I want you to meet my other granddaughters. This is Carrie and this one is Claire both were taller than Martha they were almost Rick's height.

"Please to meet you both" Jim said putting on the charm. "Have either of you thought of modeling? I know from experience that you might be good…"

"Oh Dad!" Kate said loudly.

"What" he turned to look at Kate. "We all know you did modeling. You could give them some pointers."

"Really?" This interested Rick it was finally confirmation she did do modeling from her own father's mouth. Of course the pic that the boys got him was certainly proof enough.

"But Dad that was years ago…" Kate protested.

"Yeah but modeling is an occupation you were good at! I never understood you did not continue with it! You had a 6 figure contract too! But I just do not know!" Jim lamented.

Another layer of the Beckett onion had been revealed. Rick thought he should get the man a prize or something.

"Really Kate a 6 figure contract?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it is true the Ford Modeling agency wanted to feature me but that would have entailed more travel and the year in Kiev was enough for me. I wanted to spend more time with my parents before going to Stanford then to Law school." Kate explained.

Thinking about the Boys Rick excused himself to make a Phone call.

"Hello?" Espo asked.

"Espo?" Rick asked because he was not sure he dialed the right number.

"Yeah Man don't talk too loud you will wake Lanie!" He whispered and moved to the front room.

"Yeah and we all don't want that to happen! Man you owe Me big time both you and your partner in crime drank my private stash which was worth many dineros! But you can make it up to me." Rick warned.

"Ok Bro tell me want you need both Ryan and I will be on it!" Espo said now fully awake.

"I need you to find my twin sister!" Rick stated.

"What? I did not know you had any siblings and certainly not a twin." Espo said.

"Neither did I until her daughters appeared in this murder investigation." Rick said.

"What you have nieces too! Why did you not tell us?" Espo exclaimed awaking Lanie so she came out to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Well by the time we both saw you. You were not feeling any pain and the rest we can forget about! Anyway her name is Susan Marjorie Rodgers. I have a feeling she is institutionalized." Rick related.

"Why Bro?" Espo asked as Lanie edged closer so she could hear better the conversation.

"It was the way my mother would not tell me the location only the name of my sister. She seemed to be ashamed of that part of her life." Rick said.

"Ok Bro you got it. I will get the king of all media up on it right away!

He is supposed to be over for Madden later then we will all watch the game. Should I let Beckett know?" Espo asked.

"Not yet until you find something out. Hey Espo today is the day!" Rick said he had told them earlier in the week about his plans.

"Really Man Oh just get it over man! She is so ready!" Lanie was giggling and trying to not make a sound.

"I know I got the ring in my pocket but I just want it to be special!" Rick admitted.

"Ok Man I got to go Lanie is up!" Espo trying to keep the phone away from Lanie made excuse to hang up.

"Thanks Espo!" Rick heard a squeal in the background when Lanie overheard the conversation over the proposal planned for today! He hung up the phone. When he returned the Heathers had joined the group!

Everyone was introduced then Rick got up.

"Hi All when Alexis was little we had a fun thing called Family Day. Since, you are all family. I wanted to acquaint you to this little tradition. Today Family Day is a group activity and that activity is going to Coney Island! So get yourselves to the awaiting van and we can be off." Rick said.

Soon the whole family was gathered around the ticket booth while Martha regaled every one of her experiences on the Boardwalk. She had relatives who were acrobats and they would travel the world. But they set up here in New York. She also related as a girl she knew all the performers on the boardwalk.

Mother did you know JoJo the Dog Boy! Rick asked enthusiastically.

Kate had to smile this was a great idea. Martha was a trove of information about the freaks and the performers here. Even Jim supplied some his recollections of his outing with Johanna before they got married. Martha having a bit of something else in her drink started to tell a story of Young Love on the boardwalk. "He was so Handsome and to think he was a relative to JoJo the DogBoy! It was JoJo who introduced us. It was love at first sight."

"Mother, are you saying I am related to JoJo the DogBoy?" Rick asked.

"I guess I am!" Martha said.

"Oh that is so Cool!" Rick said. Finally he thought another piece, I might figure out who my father is after all.

Soon it was night fall and the area was alight with twinkling lights. The rest of the family had scattered an only Kate and Rick were walking side by side.

"Oh Rick this was a great idea making new fun memories" Kate gushed.

"The day is not over yet Kate" Rick said fingering the little blue box in his pocket. Kate noticed but did not say anything but a big Yes was heard in her head!

They stood in line for the large Ferris wheel. Then it was their turn they sat closely together as the bar was clinched into place and the big wheel began to move. They were having a good time holding each other as the big wheel moved very slowly and then they were at the top. Rick was pointing out different landmarks. Kate could see lights for miles around she even saw jets taking off and landing at JFK. The stars were out and a cool breeze was blowing from the ocean. Rick dug into his pocket and concealed the box in his hand like the amateur magician that he was.

"Kate, I know you have been my best friend and helped me though thick and thin. I want to make that a more permanent arrangement. I love you so much. I wish for you to be my wife. Will you Marry Me? Rick said with much love shining through his voice and eyes.

At this point Rick produced the ring box and the ring nestled inside. It was beautiful. It had a single stone with 4 smaller stones each of a different color. It stones were flat in the clasps to so they would not snag on anything. Rick had thought of everything.

Kate was gasping for air Rick looked at her when she nodded yes and finally air came out her throat.

"Yes Rick of course I would marry you!" Kate exploded.

Rick slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed being on top of the world. Then the Ferris wheel made it's slow descent but neither saw or felt it move they only had eyes for each other!

The rest of the family had crowded around the exit to the Ferris wheel in giddy anticipation. Rick had told Alexis what was going to happen. She made sure everyone else was there.

Kate was embraced by the rest of the family and soon they were at their favorite Italian restaurant.

Rick made a toast "To Family!"

"To family!" They all cried out.

The celebration was cut short by the girls needing to get up in the morning for class. Rick and Kate had a murderer to catch and the Heathers said they were happy for us but it was time for them to head home there were crops in the fields. But they were all grateful to have this special moment together. They all got together at the airport. It was a tearful goodbye between the mother and her daughters. Kate hugged Rick. Rick had arranged for them to have a first class flight back to Iowa.

Getting back to the loft Kate could not help but admire the ring which was finally out of that damn box! The rest of the night was dancing together alone in the loft and finally to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The day started like every other day except for Katherine Becket was mesmerized by the glint of color dancing in her face. During the night her hand dropped out of sheets and blankets and the sun was glinting off the stones surfaces creating a rainbow effect and the end of that rainbow were laying next to her snoring softly. She stared at the ring. She marveled at the artistry of the person who created it. How the stones were aligned just perfectly that it created this cavalcade of riotous color. Kate moved her hand and the colors disappeared but the stones were still as vibrant as before. Admiring the weight it was just perfect but talking about perfect the world needed them to get up and dressed. There was a murderer to capture then bring to justice. Maybe the boys might have something on the victim's parents or something which explained the large bank accounts. There were too many unanswered questions. She did not like not having the answers. But first a bit of fun with my Fiancée. Fiancée she loved the sound of that. Mrs. Kate Castle would sound even better. Kate decided they needed to elope would be the only solution! Then have a reception afterward. Just family members and of course Lanie and Espo and Jenny and Kevin a Weekend that would be perfect. But first enough of this daydreaming go and kiss your fiancée awake. She thought.

Kate rolled over and kissed Rick on the hand first and worked her way to the corner of his lips that is when he awoke and moved his lips under her very soft ones. They held that position until Kate had to break away she needed to breathe.

"That was a good morning kiss but we will be late if we tarry here too long. I am sure Captain Gates would burn me to the stake and make you add fuel to the fire." Rick jested.

"Yes Rick let's not get so melodramatic about it. Sure Gates is going to be Gates There is nothing in this world we have to worry about in that. So you need me to go first Love?" Kate purred.

"Oh Yeah" Rick breathed hard as Kate got up and headed to the shower completely naked. Rick thought to himself Richard you are such a lucky man! He got up and joined her.

After both getting cleaned and dressed. They got in the car the Manhattan traffic was a terrible as ever on Monday. They had only 72 more hours until Gates closed the case! One week that was it. That was her time limit after that it went to the Cold Case detectives. Kate really wanted this one!

"Rick I was thinking. I think we should elope. Vegas is a good spot." Kate said.

"Kate what brought this on?" Rick questioned.

"Well I certainly do not want the hassle of a wedding and you been through it before and I wants this legal! So I figure a weekend in Vegas bring everyone in the families and get it over." Kate said.

"I see so you were never a girl who created a wedding pictorial or scrapbook?" Rick asked knowing he had one stashed some where deep and dark in his closet.

"No Rick I was never that way. I preferred to spend my time expanding my mind and honing my body. Such pursuits never appealed to me. Besides I have 15 cousins. I've been the bridesmaid for 6 of them. So I have seen the madness I just want to by pass that." Kate said while the cars ahead of them crawled to a stop.

"Ok Kate I have to agree with you. It is madness. I experienced it twice and I want to give you the best of memories. If Eloping is on the agenda so be it. Speaking of agendas I have another book tour coming up. I know I tried to get out of it. But I am stuck. Frozen Heat was an immense success and I have not promoted it at all. I wanted to bring this up later but this talk of elopement made me think we get married on the book tour. That way I would already be in Vegas and the rest could be flown out by charter. Also we need to make a press release for our engagement even though most people on the twitter believe we are already married but just had not announced it." Rick said.

Kate thought about it awhile as they were stuck in stop and stop harder traffic.

"Ok Rick put out the press release after we get married." Kate said while looking straight ahead.

"The secrecy thing did not work at all when we got together." Rick reminded.

"Yeah and who blew that I wonder?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Well we fooled them for 4 months!" Rick said happily.

"Yeah we did" Kate agreed. "So a couple of weeks more should not be a problem!"

"I guess not. So no press release got it!" Rick said as they stopped at the precinct.

Kate got out. Rick pointed at her ring finger. She reluctantly removed it and added it to her mother's ring on her chain. Rick smiled and they entered the building.

Getting to the bull pen Kate was called away by Gates to fulfill her Monday morning precinct paperwork. Kate was beginning to hate projected Budget and manpower reports. She had a new appreciation of Rick's avoidance.

Rick came over to the boys. Ryan was busy on his computer while several white bits of paper were covering his head and shoulders. Rick smiled the bromance was back on!

"Hey Castle nothing yet on that task but you were right about the institutions. I found her name in the halls of Creedmoore in the 70's but after that she vanished. I will keep digging though." Espo said.

"Thanks Espo anything else?" Rick asked.

"Lanie wants to see you both!" Ryan piped up.

"So Ryan see anyone slipping out toward the balcony during the fight?" Rick asked.

"Nah Man I been looking through these videos the pretty much all show the same." Ryan said wearily.

"That is good Ryan I am sure Kate would want you to keep at it" Rick praised. Ryan nodded.

"So Castle Nieces Huh?" Espo asked.

"Yeah here are some shots we took Sunday on family day. Here is Carrie she is the oldest of the twins and Alexis and Claire the youngest. They are all 19 about the same age of Alexis. They were raised on a farm in Iowa. Here are their Parents. There is a good pic of Jim eating cotton candy with all of them helping. Oh here is the peanut toss contest that I won. Then here is the whack a mole only Kate would not let me stay there." Rick lamented.

"Fine bunch of pictures and Your nieces are mighty fine too Castle." Espo said Ryan paused long enough to look then buried himself into the videos.

"Wait I have something." Ryan said.

Ryan zooms in to a Person in a Hip Hop garb. It was the opposite of what Carrie was wearing. This person is only glimpsed for a few seconds before the camera skewed to the fight again.

"Whew Ryan It is a wonder you are not dizzy with all these crazy pullbacks and pans." Rick said.

"Yeah but look at the time stamp." Ryan said.

Rick looked and watched carefully as Ryan advanced the videos.

"5min after Carrie is pulled out by the Security Guy." Ryan stated.

Rick noted and motioned Ryan to continue.

"Ok and 3 mins after Claire enters the bathroom and 2 mins after our victim enters. Then as I forward 1 min later there is Claire and security guard and Carrie drops a hat on Claire's head. 3 mins later the girl is screaming and the pics of the Dead guy abound again." Ryan stated completing the time line of events.

"OK Ryan, see if you can find this person when everyone was rushing to take pics of the dead guy" Rick said even though Rick had no real authority they followed his instructions.

"Wait right here I see a person with blood smeared gloves. It was one of the fighters. Damn I thought we had something." Ryan said disappointed.

"Ryan go back to the beginning of the fight. Right after Carrie get pulled out. Look at this! The fighter is not the same! It sort of looks like the original guy but he is not. He is a decoy! We need to talk to the fighters. They know something." Rick said finally on the right track.

Espo got some uni's to pick up their two suspects. Kate finally finished with her Monday morning paperwork dropped it off on Gates desk and joined the crew.

Rick filled her in on what he saw on the video's Espo has sent uni's to pick them up. Also notice in the videos they were wearing gloves and so was the killer. No one else was wearing them.

"Espo get CSU over to the crime scene we need to find those gloves!" Kate said.

It was lunch and Alexis was down in the Morgue showing her cousins around.

"Cool Place Alexis!" Carrie said.

"I am feeling sick…" said Claire and darted out of the room into the hallway. She was found by Kate who squat next to her.

"Claire some deep breaths Yes that is a good girl your first time in the Morgue and Autopsy? I take it?" Kate asked being a good doting Aunt.

Claire nods. "I don't know how Carrie could handle it in there. I just get sick to my stomach thinking about that place."

"Yeah it is a bit to get used to. Your Uncle Rick puked his first time too." Kate said smiling.

"He did?" Claire was in awe of her famous Uncle she seemed to be afflicted similar to her mother.

"Yepper and laid out flat too. Of course Lanie was chopping into a floater that day a bunch of the Uni's were flat out too" Kate laughed remembering having Rick awake in her lap and seeing his bright bluer than blue eyes looking up at her. That was the day she knew he was her destiny.

"So Kate why are you down here?" Claire asked.

"Oh I was getting Alexis and Lanie to join us up stairs in the break room for lunch. Rick has gone to get Mexican today. You are both welcomed to join us. Are you feeling better? Good just stand by the door while I retrieve them all" Kate said.

"Hey I heard Congrats" Lanie said "So where is the ring?" Kate pulled out her chain and let Lanie see the ring.

"Wow that is a beauty Kate I am so happy for you" Lanie squeezed but was very restrained in her response.

"Ok it is lunch and there is Mexican upstairs and I came down here to invite you all up." Kate said.

"Mex sounds great Kate. I will be right with you." Alexis was guiding Carrie out the door and almost ran in to Claire.

"Claire are you ok" Alexis asked. Claire was look rather peaked

"I will be better the further away I am from this place!" Claire stated.

"Yeah the smell is much to handle your first time but your sister, it doesn't phase at all" Alexis said.

"Yeah she has always been one with dead things!" Claire pouted.

"Ok lets all get out of here lunch time is limited" Alexis said.

Soon all were up stairs in the break room. Rick was surprised to see his nieces when the elevator doors opened. Just as they sat down the Uni's brought in the fighters.

"Have them put in Interrogation room 3 and 4 Espo. We will deal with them after lunch." Kate said.

Lunch was a family affair. Claire noticed the two men who were brought in.

"Alexis those guys were at the other party too" Claire said wondering.

"Which other party?" Alexis asked.

"Where I was raped before it was at a party there has to be a police report on it somewhere. I gave the report but some how the guy did not stay in jail. They caused a fight there too." Claire reported.

Kate was very interested in what Claire was saying.

"Claire how many parties did you attend before your sister came?" Rick asked.

"Oh it was 13 or 14 at least. The manager was showing me off to potential clients." Clair stated.

"This was in the summer correct?" Rick asked.

"Yeah then I got raped and I did not want to go to these parties anymore." Clair admitted.

"Espo I need someone from Robbery up here I think this murder is involved in the high end robberies which has been taking place" Kate said.

Rick winced he knew only one person who would be assigned to this investigation and it was confirmed when Tall dark and Handsome appeared in the Bull Pen.

"Tom good of you to come I think you will need to help us and I think we can help you. We have two suspects in what we believe is a high end robbery squad" Kate said.

Rick was hovering very close to Kate.

"Yeah, we been chasing our tail on this one. Very high security guards at all the entrances and yet the items which are mostly jewelry and easily pocketed items are missing but the guests are search they are clean." Tom said trying to keep it professional.

Alexis pulled her Dad aside.

"Dad is that Schlemming?" Alexis asked obviously smitten. Both Claire and Carrie had to agree.

"Yeah that is him!" Rick confirmed obviously agitated.

"Dad you are much better than him and Kate knows it! So calm down!" Alexis confided. The cousins agreed too.

"Hey aren't you girls supposed to go somewhere?" Rick asked wondering why they were still in the bull pen.

"No Kate told me to stay" Claire said.

"And I am here for moral support" Carrie said.

"I'm with them" Alexis said.

Ryan back at his desk "Hey Espo look over there, Castle is surrounded and it looks like he has a bunch of groupies around him."

"Yeah but they are all family but you are right it does look like an entourage." Espo said looking at Rick and his family.

"Hey Espo would you like an entourage? If you were rich and famous?" Ryan asked.

"Nah Lanie would Kill me!" Espo responded.

"Good Point!" Ryan now reviewed the security tapes of other robberies. "Hey These two were in every one and they started fights with each other in every party too. There was always a third person who walked away when the fight began. Hey here is our victim too!"

Espo said. "What? let me bring up these rape complaints Oh they happened in the Bathroom of each the locations. The girls were too drunk to be viable witnesses so the DA threw them out!"

Rick and the girls came over and said. "Can you call each of the victims and ask if a plumber was needed after the party?"

"A Plumber?" All of them asked?

"Yeah I got to be thinking why was these rapes done in the bathroom? Then it hit me there is a bath tub in each location and they have a pretty good size drains. So they get clogged who do you call?" Rick said.

"The Plumber!" they all said.

"So the items hidden were clogging the drain" Ryan said "so The Plumber is the bag man!"

"Beckett, Demming get over here. I think Castle has figured out what is going on." Ryan yelled.

Everyone huddled around Rick. "Ok we have a victim who has no visible means of support but yet he has an 8 figure account. We have at least 20 robberies of high end jewelry and easily fenced items. We have the victims of rape done in the Bathroom. We have those two guys who start fights at each location and then we confirmed with the owners the bathrooms tub was clogged after each robbery and a plumber was called" Rick stated.

Everyone looked at him to continue.

"It was a perfect set up. It was a 4 man team until someone got greedy and killed their fence! Actually it was a 5 man team since the fence inspected the goods before they hid them." Rick said.

"Wait a minute you are saying these two start the fight to cause the distraction. A 3rd man cased and took the loot. He handed it off to the fence in the bathroom to make sure they got the right items then hid the loot in the bath tub drain where a plumber is called and he comes and removes the loot?" Demming said.

"That is exactly what I am saying and If I am correct CSU should be finding the stolen property just about now!" Rick said proudly.

The phone rings Espo answers it. "It is for you Beckett."

"Beckett. Yes! They are? Good get with the owner and have him identify the items then bring them in." Kate hung up the phone at least 7 pairs of eyes were glued to her.

"Well?" Rick asked.

"That was CSU they recovered the stolen items in the bath tub" Kate said admiring her quick thinking soon to be husband.

Rick did his happy dance and the girls giggled at him and so did Kate. The Bros did their bump fists. And Demming stood in the middle of this situation pretty much bemused.

"Ok we have enough let's get these rats to roll on their partners in crime!" Kate said

Kate started walking toward interrogation and stopped with a frown on her face.

"Tom are you coming? This is your bust we just need to know the murderer."

Demming slow on the uptake quickly fell in line.

Ryan and Espo went into the other interrogation.

Rick and the girl went into the observation booth to see Kate in action.

Kate had the person's folder it was very thick.

Kate introduced each of them and the interrogation began.

"Samuel Harmon age 22 Well Samuel life has not been too kind to you Huh in and out of foster homes juvenile arrest for petty theft, Graduated to the big time got nickel in Attica for receiving stolen goods. But since Prison a model citizen? Come on that is not right." Kate said

Then Kate slammed the file on the desk and the perp jumped in his seat.

"You just found away to not to get caught! Is that not right Samuel!" Kate snarled in his face.

Samuel was looking really nervous like he was a junkie needing a fix,

Kate noticed the track marks on his arm.

"I think you have been living the high life too long and you need your fix. So tell me who your partners were and I can solve that problem for you." Kate offered.

The man licked his lips he was going through detox and it would not be pretty.

"A name Samuel just a name and you can have your sweet release which you are obviously craving." Kate crooned.

"Ok Ok" Samuel cracked. "I will get the stuff right? If I tell you? You will take care of me?"

"Yes Samuel I have a Nurse standing by outside that door which will take very good care of you." Kate said.

"Ok Ok his name is Harry Potter! Yeah that is what we thought too but it is true I swear it I swear it!" Sam said.

Kate looked at the perp skeptically.

"Me and Jake got in the joint together and there we met Harry he was the brains and he knew a kid from foster care which would be our fence. All me and Jake needed to do was dress up as Hip hoppers and follow Harry and the Fence into these parties. There we would mingle and spill a drink on someone then Jake would grab me and the fight was on. Harry would slip away and later we got paid! I swear I never took took anything. I was paid to fight! That is all. I would get maybe 1000 per fight. Did I do good? Can you take care of me now?" He pleaded.

Kate got up and left the room leaving Demming to get everything written as a confession.

Kate met Espo outside his room. "So what did your guy say?"

"He claimed he was approached in prison by a Harry Potter." Kate said.

"Yeah? That is what this numbskull said too!" Espo said.

"Leave them for Demming. We have our name so check the records of Attica prison." Kate said.

Rick, the girls still following him came up to Kate.

"Magnificent job Kate!" He said the girls were mighty impressed with her technique.

"We need to find that plumber too but at least we have the name of the master behind this all" Kate said.

Kate looked around at the girls. "I do not need you anymore Thanks for your invaluable help."

The girls looked around not knowing what to do next.

Alexis took charge. "I have to go back to Autopsy why don't you head back to the apt. I will see you there."

The girls all traipsed into the elevator together before Alexis left she said. "Oh Lanie still wants you down stairs to discuss this DNA findings."

Kate had forgotten about that evidence since they figured out what happened.

"Ok we will be down in a few" Kate said.

"Espo get the work on finding that plumber and this Harry Potter." Rick and I are heading toward Lanie's lab" Kate ordered.

"So you think this Harry Potter is in the system?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I think so and I am sure that is what Lanie wants to talk about." Kate said entering the elevator then leaning against her almost husband.

Ryan was happy he no longer needed to look at these videos! He was going crosseyed. "Espo I will take the Plumber."

Rick pushed the button to the basement.

"So when is this book tour to start?" Kate asked.

"Next week." Rick said with much reluctance.

"Next week and when will you hit Vegas?" Kate asked.

"In two weeks I have a Friday and Saturday appearances there." Rick replied.

"So on Saturday after your meet there will be the wedding!" Kate said brightly.

"I was thinking how about Elvis for a priest? I met one about a year ago he said he would marry us!" Rick was recalling that event.

Kate thought back to the Atlantic City case. "Yeah I do remember him. He was the best looking older Elvis too. He was a bit older than most. He had that warmth and charm Elvis was noted too."

"So should I give him a call?" Rick asked nuzzling her hair.

"Yeah Rick I would like that" Kate said as the doors to the elevator opened.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevators doors opened and Rick's mind was switching to think about the results of the tests. Did the lab mess up again? Or is something waiting to be revealed. Then If there is something in the DNA could it be from the mother or father side or maybe both?

Kate opened the swinging doors to the Autopsy Alexis was standing there assisting.

Lanie looked up.

"Hey I will be with you in a second after I finish this natural causes body it should not be long hang out in my office And Castle you touch anything remember I have sharp pointy objects!" Lanie warned.

Kate took the chair and looked around the cramped office. She has been here many times before but today she felt uneasy for some reason. Rick was leaning against the only wall not covered with some sort of paper. He was trying she could see it in his eyes he really wanted to touch the hanging skeleton. To amuse himself he tried but failed miserably to be a ventriloquist.

"Hello Kate I am this hanging skeleton and boy if you knew what I have seen in here well it would melt the meat off your bones!" Rick said in a strange voice but you could see his lips moving.

Kate laughed he always knew how to put her at ease.

"Ok Mr. Writer Man tell me what this skeleton has seen?" Lanie played along.

"Oh Hi Lanie I did not touch anything I promise" Rick said giving the boy scout salute.

Kate laughed and Lanie just gave her a stare.

"OK there is no good way of telling you this But Rick Alexis has no DNA of yours at all." Lanie said.

"What are you sure?" Rick asked.

Kate was stunned by the results.

Lanie now read off the results. "Actually you have more in common with your Nieces samples. They were 74% match. You share the same mDNA. Alexis has no DNA what so ever of yours. However, she matches your Nieces by 40% but only on the skin sample. I am not sure what is going on in your crazy genetic world but 40% would make them sisters not cousins. But the problem is that DNA is male. So the perp who the dead guy attacked is also in your crazy household."

"Wait Lanie say again?" Kate was having a hard time understanding these results.

"Ok Lanie I think you need another sample from me" Rick said. "To make these results make any sense."

"What sample Rick?" Kate asked.

"Sperm sample." Rick replied.

"Ok I will take that sample now. Here is a cup and magazine the head is over there Have at it!" Lanie bluntly said.

Rick left with the magazine and cup.

Kate turned to Lanie "what is going on with these samples?"

"I would love to know that too" Lanie admitted.

Rick returned with the sample and Lanie labeled it and drew two samples. The rest was placed in her freezer. The two vials were rushed to the lab for immediate processing.

Ok Now the other part. There was hair trace which is a match for this man. Lanie brought up the picture on her screen. It looked like a younger version of Rick.

Kate read the chart. This was there the illusive Harry Potter look back at them.

"So the guys name is Harry Potter" Rick said.

"Yeah I guess so and there is the release date 40 weeks ago. It says no probation. Who has ever heard of this?" Kate wondered.

Rick had a pensive face. No DNA match was running through his head.

"Ok Lanie you are doing your best but again these results do not make any sense" Kate sighed.

Kate dragged Rick along he could not look at Alexis at all Kate just shrugged as she guided him out. Kate sat him down in the chairs in the hall.

"Rick talk to me! Tell me what is going on in your big ol' head. Remember together we can beat anything but I can not help unless you let me in!" Kate pleaded.

"Huh?" Rick mind stopped focusing internally and saw Kate kneeling in front of him.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate softly asked.

"Kate I am so sorry I just was reviewing in my mind was Meredith faithful at all during my marriage! Have I been raising someone else kid for 19 years?" Rick asked.

"Richard Castle! For Shame on you! You have been raising your daughter for the past 19 years! You and You alone had molded her into the bright inquisitive person with a quirky sense of humor only you could instill! You were the one to teach her fencing, play video games and put up with your lousy cuisine! A Smorette? Come on she was your guinea pig on all your culinary adventures. I have seen some of the things you have created. She is your creation. No body else! I think this over importance on DNA is hurting you and blinding you to the beauty who is Alexis Castle! Your Daughter!" Kate stormed at him.

Rick sat there listened to the true words of his partner and Fiancée! "Thank Kate it sure makes things into perspective. Yes I did create her in very sense of the word. You are right this DNA is perplexing but we now know the name and face of our killer. Since I doubt the plumber would come to the parties too."

"That's my Writer Man! Focus on the case! Now we need to try to find our killer." Kate said.

They returned from seeing Lanie but both Espo and Ryan had left.

Rick texted them to find out where they were they had broken the Gate's rule not telling their boss what they were doing.

Rick got a quick reply.

"**Chasing after suspect who matched the killer's description on a silent alarm in midtown."**

"Kate they have the killer on the run" Rick said.

Kate was also on the phone but with Central. She was listening to the chase as it was happening.

Rick not wanting to interfere moved to the large view screen and turned on the local news. He could see the suspect on foot with NYPD's finest in hot pursuit.

The killer looked at the camera and smiled as he was running. Gates had placed units in front of the pursuit and have cut him off. He darted into an abandon building. The uni's surrounded the building and Ryan and Espo waited for the swat team to arrive then they did a floor by floor search and came up with nothing.

"That cocky SOB he did what I would have done!" Rick exclaimed. "There was no doubt in my mind that the killer was related somehow."

Kate looked utterly disgusted.

"Well I hope we have better luck with the Plumber?" Rick said weakly smiling at his partner.

"Wait what did you say? Rick?" Kate asked aware of her partner saying something important.

"What about the Plumber?" Rick asked.

"No something about related" Kate said.

"Oh I said he did what I would have done" Rick said happy he got it right.

"Yeah that is it!" Kate exclaimed. "Rick you are the story teller tell me where would you if you were writing it would go?"

"Well if this character was well acquainted with the building there would be an exit in the basement to the tunnel systems. I would have the CHUD being just down there waiting." Rick said in full storyteller mode.

"Ok Rick not that far but the idea of a tunnel link in the basement is not a bad idea." Kate said bringing up the blueprints of the building. "Yes!"

Rick looked at Kate.

"You were Right Rick it connects with the old subway system. It has been in disused for over 100 years, but this building was an entranceway."

"So he could have popped up anywhere! He is gone for now Kate" Rick sadly said.

Gates called off the search and the boys defeated came back to the station.

"I know why you did not catch him but good work on following protocol! However, If you ever light out of here with out calling me or keeping me in the loop. You will be on garbage scow detail!" Kate threatened.

Both boys were sufficiently cowed and promised it would never happen again.

"Ok so let me show you why you would never catch him" Kate brought up the blue prints of the basement and the lines of the old subway.

Everyone crowded around the view screen.

"You see this building was an entranceway to the old system. You would have never known about it. But he did. It means he has scouted out this old system. He knew exactly where he was going." Kate said.

Everyone looked at Kate.

"So we need to be smarter than him. He knows this old system so we must too. Ryan I want you to look at this old system. You locate which buildings it connected plus the location of every opening. They were once boarded over but times change and bricks crumble. If need be do a physical inspection. Time is ticking I want this guy and we only have 2 more days to do it! Make sure the Uni's in the area have his picture so they can spot him." Kate said.

Espo got back to work on locating the plumber. "The 4th robbery victim has the receipt from the plumber which the man touched with his bare hands!"

"Good work Espo get that receipt to the lab hopefully they can get prints or DNA. Also ask if she can give a description of the Plumber have her sit down with an artist" Kate said.

"Ok I have Uni's enroute to ask the lady" Espo said.

"Great! Ok this round went to you Mr. Potter but we will see who is the victor" Kate said in her best Snape voice at the frozen picture of him smiling for the cameras.

Rick smiled! Kate was becoming much more playful!

"Kate, having seen him I have a new theory why he killed our victim."

"Ok Rick" Kate turned to look at him.

"He was protecting his sister!" Rick said.

"You think?" Kate said.

"Yeah I did some digging and the Heathers were not the Girl's first foster home. Nor were they alone. There was a name of Eric an older brother who was with them at the beginning. Eric was separated from the twins and He was adopted by James Potter and Wife Lily and they were killed in a fire when Harry or Eric was 11. He then was bounced from place to place and ended up in Attica for attempted murder but the sentence was reduced. He was a model prisoner that he had no probation it must be that stupid new Governor to allow such things" Rick said.

"We need to talk to Claire she might have talked with him during one of the parties and he recognize his sister" Kate said.

"Ok it is close to dinner why don't I call and see if they are free?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick lets do that" Kate agreed.

Rick called and got Martha.

"Mother are the girls around? Good have you made plans for dinner? You have not? Wonderful we are coming over with Thai! Great see you there." Rick said.

"All set let's collect Alexis and be off" Kate said.

"I texted her she will be ready when we get down there. Here is your coat and let's go." Rick said.

"Good Night Boys!" Kate said in a saccharine voice.

"Good Night Mom and Dad!" They chorused.

Kate and Rick with Alexis were in the car Kate was driving.

Rick was busy looking at the files in his phone. "Wait Kate this is interesting. Harry was placed in a home which was relocated to Clear Lake Iowa!"

"He might have seen them then!" Kate said.

"We need to get a picture of you at 11 or 13 and send it to the Heathers and see if he was seen at anytime."

"I think 14 or 16 might be closer since he did not go until he was in High school."

Kate got on the phone to Martha H.

"Hi Martha H. Kate here Thank I am fine and so are everyone. You have picture capability on your phone or do you have a computer handy? Good I am going to send you a pic and I want you to look at it carefully and show it to Fred too. It is important if you recognize this person Ok? Fine here is the pic. Please look at it and call me back ok? Great talk to you soon!" Kate hung up and waited for the call Rick was at the Thai place

picking up their orders.

Alexis piped up Kate forgot she was in the car with them.

"Dad's been acting crazy well I should rephrase that acting much crazier today than usual." Alexis observed.

"Ok Alexis I know but it has to do with this case and the killer is a relative. That is why your Dad is a bit off. I know he wanted to tell you himself but he is just not in the right frame of mind right now." Kate apologized for Rick.

Alexis look over the seat to see the picture Kate showed of Harry Potter.

"He has been here at the apt!" Alexis said.

"What? When Alexis and tell me everything you observed." Kate said.

"Well he came to the door and I answered he asked for Claire and I called her over and then they both went into the hall and Claire came in a bit pale." Alexis recalled.

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" Kate asked in full detective mode.

"Yeah but she ignored me and closed her bedroom door" Alexis said.

"Think back was Carrie in the room?" Kate asked.

"No Carrie was with Gram for her training" Alexis replied.

"You are sure of this?" Kate asked as Rick slid in with their dinner. Kate started the car and began to drive.

"Yeah he came by on Friday evening of last week. He said he had a gift" Alexis responded.

"What sort of gift?" Kate asked.

"He did not say" Alexis said.

"Ok thanks Alexis" Kate said.

Rick quietly asked "what is going on?"

"I am setting up surveillance on Claire. He might contact her again." Kate said.

"Again? You mean he had contacted her before?" Rick asked trying to come up to speed but failing.

"Yeah that is what I said. Actually your hyper observant daughter who you trained told me." Kate whispered back.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful and they were at the door and Alexis who had a key let them in.

Rick frowned "I should have a key. It's my place!"

Alexis just smiled. "Dad! Why don't you place the dinner over there at the table while I get the plates and silver ware? Yes I know real people use chopsticks but these cousins of ours have not been taught!"

"It is down right uncivilized!" Rick miffed.

Kate laughed! Rick launched into Chinese Kate could have sworn there were Yankee Imperialist Dogs somewhere in that rant!

Alexis giggled and got everyone together for the feast Rick provided.

After Dinner Rick and Kate isolated Claire then showed her the picture.

"Ok Claire tell us who is he? Now I need to warn you lying to the police can put you in jail." Kate said sternly.

"That is Harry! He was my next door neighbor in Iowa! What did he do?" Claire said.

"Claire, are you telling us the whole truth?" Rick asked gently.

"Yeah I saw him at a party the first time I had seen him since the Prom he took me! All the other boys were too afraid but he walked up and asked me and being older we were looked on as being different. I never did anything with him not that I did not try but I guess he might be gay or something. Anyway I saw him at the parties here in NY and I would run into him off an on. We renewed our friendship and I did not see him again after I got raped." Claire related.

Kate looked at her to continue.

"Then he appeared at the door and he gave me something to hold for him." Claire said.

"What was it?" Kate asked.

"An Envelope" Claire said.

"Do you still have it?" Rick asked.

Claire got up and went to her bedroom and came out with the sealed envelope.

Kate opened it. It was full of 100 dollar bills probably 20 grand in this envelope she estimated.

"He will definitely be coming back for this" Rick said.

"Claire did he give you away to contact him?" Kate asked.

Yeah there is his twitter name. I was supposed to tweet him later tonight.

"Claire Tell him to pick up the envelope you do not want it." Kate said.

"Ok Kate" Claire got out her phone and sent the tweet. Soon there was a reply.

"He will be here in 20 mins." Claire said.

"Ok Claire, do not be nervous but invite him in when he appears. I will be here to protect you." Kate tried to encourage the girl.

Kate now arranged for uni's to cover the exits and have Ryan and Espo in the stairwells if he tries to rabbit.

"Kate This building is on the list!" Ryan said.

"Ok so that is how he did not have to buzz in before. Good to know Ryan" Kate said.

"All teams suspect might come up through the basement. Just be careful and aware" She said to her phone.

Kate had a special app which allowed connecting to everyone's cell phone as if it was a regular police radio.

"I have eyes on the suspect he is coming up the stair well" Espo said.

"Ok Espo let him come up" Kate said.

"Rodger that He has exited on your floor I am covering this door. Uni's are in the elevators and Ryan is in the other stairwell. He is trapped." Espo said.

"Ok just let him come in then converge" Kate ordered.

There was a knock on the door Kate motioned Claire to answer it.

"Hey" said Claire nervously.

"Hey" Harry said.

"Come in Harry." Claire said.

Harry looked around and walked in.

Claire closed the door then walked to her bedroom to get the envelope.

Kate said "Now."

The police entered the door and Kate jumped out of her Hiding place with her gun drawn. Everyone else was hiding in the bedrooms.

"Down on the floor Hand behind your head. Harry Potter" Kate said in her best Snape voice.

The Miranda rights were read as he was cuffed and escorted out of the building.

"You did well Claire" Kate praised the frighten girl as the police exited the apt.

"Well that was exciting" Martha said. Carrie nodded her head

"Nah as Take down goes this was mostly by the book! But what can you expect from my partner" Rick beamed having his arm around her shoulder.

Kate turned to follow the uni's.

"Kate let him get processed there is no reason to talk to him now. He will be there in the morning. We have him at the crime scene so he can not walk!" Rick said.

"Ok Rick you are right. Girls how did you like your first big city crime adventure?" Kate asked.

"It was cool" Carrie said.

"I was so nervous but seeing you here Kate made me have courage" Claire admitted.

"You know what this calls for?" Rick asked.

"ICE CREAM!" Everyone yelled!

Soon everyone was sated by the ice cream which Rick had brought earlier.

Kate and Rick left knowing they had caught their mastermind. Soon they were back in the loft and after the day's excitement they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6 AM and Kate sprung out of bed and into the shower. Rick had not seen Kate move so fast in a very long time. He got out of bed and grumbled to himself she did not even kiss me this morning. He prepared their breakfast and was surprised to see Alexis coming down the stairs.

"Hey Pumpkin when did you arrive?" Rick said almost dropping the pan on the stove.

"Oh last night I heard you snoring but I did not want to wake you. I needed more clothes. I only took a little and the girls while my size have different taste than me. Besides I wanted to see my Old Man!" Alexis said with a big grin.

Rick stopped breakfast preparations then gave his daughter a Big Hug. Kate clean and dressed stopped short when witnessing this reunion. Kate could not help but smile Rick had gotten over those crazy DNA reports and just is enjoying the warmth a hug with his daughter could bring.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but you promised me breakfast Almost Husband!" Kate said as she strode into the Kitchen.

Almost Husband? Alexis thought.

"Dad, what is going on?" Alexis questioned they just gotten engaged.

"Kate and I have decided to have our wedding in Vegas in about three weeks. We figured it would happen on my book tour." Rick said proudly wrapping his arm around Kate.

"Book Tour?" Alexis was surprised she was usually better on keeping up with her father's activities.

"Oh Pumpkin Frozen Heat is doing so well they have me on a 20 city book Tour. Starting in about 4 days the itinerary is over there Paula just confirmed and emailed it to me. I start here in NY and end here 3 weeks later. Saturday is the book launch of the Tour. I would love if all my family was with me" Rick pleaded.

"Say no more Dad I will round up the usual suspects!" Alexis said brightly.

"That is my girl!" Rick said being the proud papa.

"Kate I am so happy for you!" Alexis gave her a big Hug. "I knew your engagement would be short but this? Are you sure you do not want to tell me something else? Perhaps I might be getting that long awaited sibling?"

Kate laughed. "Not at this time Alexis but maybe in the future who knows!"

Rick stood there with much love shining in his Face and Eyes!

"Rick?" Kate asked trying to get his attention he had wandered off again.

"Huh?" Rick realized he was gone but now he was back.

"Feed Me Seymour!" Kate said with a straight face and Alexis burst out laughing.

Oh a Little Shop of Horrors! Did I say I loved you today? Rick kissed his almost wife and got busy on the breakfast. Alexis and Kate chatted as Rick got showered and shaved.

Getting to the precinct was bit later since Rick insisted to take Alexis to the new apt and the girl cajoled a ride to NYU. Kate felt she was definitely a Suburban Mom taking the kids places. A role which was to her not that bad of an experience maybe she was cut out to be a mother like Rick had always said.

Kate and Rick got up to the bull pen their suspect was prepped and waiting for Kate. But first she had to see what real evidence they had. On the murder weapon his DNA was found but no prints. Hair was found but again no prints. Then CSU found the bloody gloves Aha got you!

Kate now armed entered the room with Rick by her side. Harry took one look at Rick and his eyes when wide.

Kate ignored and address the councilor who was sitting next to his client.

"I see you have representation to day that is good. Councilor, good of you to be here your client is accused of 2nd degree murder. It looks like a crime of passion and it has no earmarks of a planned attack. So let me tell you what we know so you can advise your client accordingly." Kate said with Rick sitting silently beside her.

The Councilor motioned for Kate to continue.

"Fact we know he was the criminal mastermind behind at least 20 high end robberies. We know he paid two stooges to set up fights at these parties. This was a way to case and remove items and then place them in water tight bag and hand them off to the fence. Who would take the items and place them down the bathroom drain. Later the homeowner would notice the clogged drain and call the plumber who was recruited by your client to retrieve the stolen goods. We are not interested in that particular crime only the crime which he had committed when he saw the victim try to rape his sister in front of him." Kate stated.

At these words Harry tried to jump up be was restrained by his lawyer.

"We have evidence he was present when the almost rape occurred. He was on the balcony ready to hand the loot over to him but the victim was busy assaulting your sister. So what did you do? You burst through the window and knocked him to the ground. Instead of knocking him out you grabbed a shard of the mirror which was broken and stabbed him as hard as you could. Then you hid the loot and the bloody gloves down the drain. We have recovered both. Now Sir you can confer with your client after we leave the room signal the officer out side when he is ready to talk." Kate stated.

Kate and Rick got up and walked out leaving the two to chat.

A few minutes later the Lawyer appeared.

"My client wishes to confess but to a lesser charge." He said.

"Ok I will take it to the DA what is the lesser Charge?" Kate asked.

Aggravated Manslaughter was the lawyer's reply.

"That had a minimum of 10 years?" Kate asked to make sure the lawyer understood the plea deal.

"Yes my client understands" he said.

"Ok Councilor I will call the DA and see what we can do. Be aware he will be charged for the robberies too." Kate said.

"Yes he understands that." The lawyer replied.

"Ok I am making the call." Kate said.

Kate called the DA's Office. They sent over ADA Miller.

"Good to see you Dave." Kate introduced him to Rick and the boys.

"Ok this is what we have. It was purely a crime of passion. The suspect was seeing his Sister being brutally assaulted for a second time. He reacted by killing the suspect by plunging a shard of a broken mirror into the victim's chest. Pretty open and shut he is willing to plead to Aggravated Manslaughter. I say it is a good deal we get the full confession on the robberies and where the fence disposed of the loot and he will stand trial for robberies as a separate charge excluded from this deal." Kate said.

The ADA listened to what Kate proposed. "I think we could sweeten it a bit better. Only 10 years for all charges."

"Why so generous?" Kate asked.

"New initiative from the Governor's office on length of time non violent suspects can be given in the prison system. 10 years is the max for any non violent offender. Robberies are non violent and with our plead deal the Aggravated Manslaughter is not considered Violent either especially when he was trying to prevent a rape. Actually if this went to trial he might be acquitted of all but that is between you and me." Dave confided.

Kate wondered about this new attitude in Albany toward non violent crime.

The ADA and the lawyer drew up the plead deal and presented it in front of Harry. Kate and Rick were present when he signed the deal.

"Ok per the deal you need to tell us everything." Kate instructed.

Harry looked at Rick wondering would he look as good as his Uncle when he got out?

"Ok for the record I knew Claire was my sister when we were living as neighbors in Clear Lake. Iowa. I just knew they were my long lost sisters. I got confirmation from an unusual source in the pen a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy got beat up bad and I was the one to get tasked to take him to the infirmary. He looked like my uncle but with a difference he was pretty hairy guy. I mean not just facial hair but on the forehead and on his legs looked like he was part bear. Anyway the prison system was just getting around testing all the prisoners for the newly created DNA database. He was a match for my father his name was Lou Rodgers. He told me to take care of the kids and gave me a name and place I would meet this person. So when I got out I met this person." Harry said.

Both Rick and Kate looked at him to continue his tale. Rick noticed the story telling quality to this confession.

"I was scared it was in an abandoned parking garage at night. I told him who I was and that Lou in the Joint gave me this number." Harry recalled.

Kate motioned him to continue.

"I can remember him saying You need to protect our family son be there for my granddaughters. Then he walked away. I never saw him again. Then I let my baser instincts get the better of me. I created the fight club in the old tunnels and one time there was this kid I knew from Foster Home Jeffery Helms which came to me. He was dressed fine and he remembered I was smart. So he proposed to rip off these Rich people who would come to these underground fights. He was a very smooth talker and next thing I know I have put together a crew and we were doing good until I saw Claire at one of the parties. I tried to keep her away but she kept on coming back to every party I was doing a job. I started noticing the smooth talker also liked to have rough sex in the bathroom before I would get there. The girls were all drunk or stoned or worse but they were always gone before I got there. Until about a month ago I saw my sister stagger out of the bathroom. Then I knew he had crossed the line. That is when I came to Claire and tried to help her out. But she just saw me as the strange Boy who would not kiss her at her prom. I just knew it was wrong at the time. Anyway fast forward to the night of the murder everything was going as planned the fight began but Claire and Carrie was there! I had to take a few punches so they did not see me then the regular guy jumped in and I was free I did the job the fence had a list of items which I was only supposed to take. He always had a list. Anyway I get the balcony area and there is Carrie. I had to wait and then she left I hurried to the bathroom and I saw Jeffery fighting with Claire. She had just run out of the room when I jumped him I left the loot in the sink. I punched him and he went down I can remember his smirking face he grabbed my throat and I was beginning to black out and I felt something it was sharp so I picked it up and plunged it into his chest. We were both in the bath Tub He was dead. So I followed the plan and hid the gloves and the loot in the drain and left the way I came in and later I switched gloves with one of the fighters so it looked Like I was in the fight but I was in a different one. I got cleared by security and I followed Clair and Carrie and my Grandmother to the apt. Then I left to the tunnels to talk to my friends. Later I came back after being cleaned up and asked for Claire I know my cousin Alexis answered the door. I asked for her and I felt bad about what Jeffery did so I gave her the money." Harry said.

"Ok so what did you do with the loot? Demming asked. Rick had been so enthralled with the tale that he did not notice the Tall dark and handsome join the party.

"Jeffery had connections with many high end jewelry stores they would take the stones and melt down the items and repackage them as something new and sell them back to the same rich bastards! Jeffery got a cut both with us and the jewelry stores after an item was sold. It was a sweet deal until Jeffery got a wandering eye." Harry admitted.

Harry gave the list of the stores receiving the stolen items he also gave the location of the password protected computer which all the items were to be picked up.

Getting the computer CSU got the names and locations of dozen more robberies and the arrest of half the jewelers in Manhattan Plus 50 plumbers too. Harry was smart and never used the same plumber in any of the robberies.

Harry before he left asked one question. "Uncle do you know my real name?"

"Yes Harry it was Eric Lane Rodgers." Rick replied.

"Thanks I need to get it changed when I get into the joint. I never liked being compared to the boy that lived!" Harry said.

"Take care Eric don't worry I will take good care of the family" Rick said as he was led away in chains.

Kate and Rick walked out of the interrogation room emotionally drained but happy Justice was done. Tom Demming was the hero of the hour he was given credit for smashing the huge jewelry theft ring. Rick was a bit miffed!

"We did all the work and it was my relative too Oh I can see those headlines now! Famous Author's Nephew breaks Crime Ring! Oh I got to call Paula she needs to be ready for this." Rick said as he ran toward the elevator.

Kate was standing there as Rick ran off. Kate cracked her shoulders shut her computer down. Soon the elevator opened she climb on and pushed the basement it had been too long since she had chatted with Lanie.

Getting to autopsy Lanie was finishing up for the day. Perlmutter was in the background.

"Congrats on getting the killer. So was he as handsome as Alexis said?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah he had the same smile and blue eyes of Rick but a much younger and fitter package" Kate said sadly.

"Ooooh sounds delicious!" Lanie mocked.

"He had the same intelligence too. It was remarkable the voice were similar when I closed my eyes I would swear Rick was talking." Kate said in wonderment.

"Maybe he perfected that ventriloquism after all?" Lanie snorted.

"Oh Lanie!" Kate laughed.

"So where is Writer Boy anyways?" Lanie commented.

"Oh he is around somewhere nearby he had to call Paula to head off the PR storm" Kate said.

"Oh that is right the book tour! I almost forgot about that Alexis called me so it is this Saturday?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah it is I am not going to like being separated from Rick during the tour." Kate said sadly.

"Yeah I hear wedding bells in what 3 weeks well we have to go dress shopping! No friend of mine will be wearing but only the best for her wedding!" Lanie stated.

"Ok Lanie you convinced me!" At this point Rick poked his head into the Autopsy. He smiled brightly.

"You know we missed lunch with all this excitement!" Rick said as he entered the room all the way then Kissed and Hugged his fiancée.

"Awww" Lanie said.

"Shut up Lanie" both of them said!

"But it is so cute when you do that!" Lanie protested.

Rick and Kate gave another smooch.

"Hey Writer Boy your results are in! Your family is one strange mess DNA wise!" Lanie said.

Rick looked at the ME to continue.

"First off forget about what I said about you not having DNA with Alexis! Well it was wrong! Your sperm is exactly 49.9% that of Alexis's samples." Lanie brightly said.

"See I told you! You did create Alexis! It is strange how you didn't match with your daughter with Blood, Hair or Skin samples though" Kate said.

"Your sperm is also strange in that there were no Y chromosomes present! You would be incapable of having a son. But Daughters Well Sky is the limit!" Lanie reported.

"No Sons! Well I never really wanted a Son. Daughters are fine with me!" Rick quipped.

Kate was silent but she knew this news was bittersweet. Alexis was his but learning about no sons was a bitter pill.

Kate thanked Lanie and got a copy of all the different lab reports. Rick was silent as they left.

Rick finally spoke once in the car. "Kate are you sad that if we have children we will only be getting daughters?"

Kate thought about it awhile He was more concerned about her feelings on the topic than his own.

"I do not believe in any of this DNA predictions stuff! When we have kids we will have the most beautiful Babies no matter what Lanie and this report says!" Kate said sternly to make sure Rick knock that nonsense out the window!

"Yeah Kate they will be gorgeous won't they!" Rick in a haze of imagining their children.

Kate looked at her fiancée with much longing behind her eyes.

"Kate we have been forgetting something" Rick crooned.

"Oh What is that?" Kate asked as the fire began to grow.

"We've been slack on our practicing!" Rick supplied.

Kate heard the words but she was a bit lost then it hit her.

"Oh Yeah Rick we Have been too slack indeed! We need to remedy that right away." Kate said trying to keep her libido under control.

"Kate I am out of condoms" Rick lamented.

"So?" Kate questioned.

"You stopped taking the pill haven't you!" Rick said.

"So?" Kate challenged.

"So nothing we need practice to make you see all stars!" Rick smiled.

"I like the way you think Mr. Castle!" Kate purred as the car screeched to a halt. She really needed the motor pool to fix those brakes!

Soon they were up at the apt and shedding clothes as they bumped their way into their bedroom and in the last gleams of the day Kate finally sated looked at her ring again and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The day started better than they both would not admit it was the routine. The case was over now the endless paperwork before they start all over again. But Rick was pleased he was getting used to Alexis not underfoot so much but when he really needed her she was available. The prep for the Book launch was preceding today was GMA so It was going to be taped for tomorrow morning. Rick was just waiting to hear from Gina which studio they had chosen.

The phone rings and Rick yells out her "Will you get please I'm in the bathroom."

"Kate, please answer it. It should be GMA telling me where I am going to be interviewed" Rick said.

Kate hesitantly says "Hello?"

"This is Barbara Heist a Producer with GMA and we have a problem. All our studio space is being used so we need to do a set up shot at out of studio location. I have talked with Gina Griffin and she requested we talk with the person being interviewed. Am I talking to Mrs. Castle?" The voice on the phone asked.

Kate had not heard that yet and her first reaction was to deny but then she thought Networking! If they know me as Rick's wife then it will be no big thing when it happens in 2 and half weeks.

"Yes this is she." Kate said.

"Good Mrs. Castle does your husband have any preferences where the location should be?" The voice asked.

"Not really but how much equipment space will you need?" Kate asked.

"About 20 square feet a good size living room should be adequate. Do you have a place in mind?" The voice answered.

Kate did a quick calculation of the size of her apt living area.

"Yes I do. Do you have a text number I can get you the location and it will be no bother since no one will be there to bother you." Kate said.

"Ok great what about 2 PM today? Will that work?" The voice asked.

"Yes I think so. Mr. Castle is quite busy today with the revelation of his lost family members coming to the fore." Kate said.

"Yes that is quite exciting do you know if Mr. Castle might comment on that today?" the voice obviously excited asked.

"I think he will but make sure your interviewer is delicate on the issue it is quite raw" Kate answered.

"Ok thanks Mrs. Castle I will be awaiting your text" The voice concluded.

"Great nice chatting with you Barbara I hope to see you in person" Kate said.

"You too Mrs. Castle good day." The voice said closing the conversation.

"Good day to you too Barbara." Kate said.

Rick getting out of the shower gave Kate a kiss and asked "how was the phone call."

"Rick they need to do the shot on location. The studios are full. I said I would text them a location they want to be setting up at 2pm." Kate stated.

"Ok what location" Rick asked.

"My empty Apt." Kate replied.

"Really they are going to move your furniture and stuff." Rick said.

"Rick, would you rather it be here? There are too many delicate items here and my apt is empty. There is not a big deal!" Kate stated.

"Actually using your apt as the sound stage is a great idea. I have 5 more interviews this week. It is close to the precinct and we can rent the equipment so they will not have to take it down and also they can see what you read! Brilliant! Plus not having thousand people traipsing in and out of the loft!" Rick said sprightly.

"So it is a go?" Kate asked.

"Yeah honey is it a go!" Rick agreed.

"Ok texting the address now to the producer." Kate stated.

Rick looked at Kate's phone as she texted.

"Now I am alerting my super of the incoming invasion!" Kate said.

"Kate have I told you that I love you today!" Rick said with sure admiration in his voice.

"No Mr. Castle I think you missed that part." Kate coyly said.

Rick and Kate kissed "I love you almost Mrs. Castle!"

"Rick Stop it I need to text Alexis to let them in if we are unable. She is not at the morgue today and her classes end at 1 PM." Kate complained.

"How do you know my daughter's college schedule?" Rick asked.

"She texted it to me a couple of days ago. I thought you knew" Kate responded.

"Kate, it is fine you having a relationship with Alexis or the twins or Mother without me. Matter of fact I encourage it!" Rick stated. "But if we do not hurry we will be late and Gates will not like that!"

"Right Rick I need to drop off my squad car to the motor pool. Gates knows that so she will not be worried if we are a bit slow getting to the precinct."

"All Righty Then" Rick says in his best Jim Carrey Impression.

"You are a goof!" Kate said and Kissed him again then left the building.

\\\\\

Espo was looking over the confession and noticed the phone number Eric said he called.

Ryan asked "Espo what are you doing?"

"Shhh it is ringing." Espo said.

"Hello?" a Male voice answered.

"Lou gave me this number" Espo read the pass phrase.

"Can not talk now. Meet me at the corner of 12th and Lexington tonight at 2 AM. Mr. Esposito come alone." The phone clicked off.

"Well that was not seriously mysterious and creepy!" Ryan said.

"Yeah Bro" Espo agreed.

"So are you?" Ryan asked.

"What Bro?" Espo not understanding.

"So Are you?" Ryan asked again.

"What go?" Espo questioned.

"Yeah" Ryan said. "Should I alert Gates?"

"I doubt it will be dangerous Bro." Espo said.

"No not all nothing is dangerous to you at 2AM." Ryan said sarcastically.

"No Gates if Eric did and he is fine I should be too. At least I think." Espo said.

"Yeah there is no Cole Maddox waiting for us right?" Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah I best call Beckett!" Espo said.

"Good Move Bro!" Ryan agreed.

Espo calls his boss.

"Hey Boss" Espo said.

"Espo?" Kate asked sounding obviously mad.

"Yeah where are you Boss?" Espo dealing with protocol first.

"I am stuck at the Motor pool. What is up?" Kate asked more angry than most of the time.

"Remember when you said I would get Garbage Scow detail if I did not alert you or keep you in the loop?" Espo asked if he was a little kid.

"Vaguely. So Espo Come out with it I swear you are becoming Ryan!" Kate was perplexed.

"Castle tasked me this thing I have to do to get us square." Espo said.

"OK Espo I am waiting." Kate fuming wondering what Espo was going to say.

"Ok this task is going to make me come alone at 2AM to 12th and Lexington. I am going tonight but I needed to inform you first." Espo said.

"Espo Are you sure it is a good Idea?" Kate was worried about her almost brother.

"Boss I am going! I do not Welch on any promise" Espo said with his honor almost sullied.

"Ok Espo just be safe. Since I kicked Cole Maddox's A$$! It been too quiet on the Dragon front" Kate warned.

"Yeah I know but still I am going" Espo said.

"OK Espo you alerted me that is enough." Kate said still a bit worried.

"Fine Boss I hope I learn something" Espo said.

"Tell Gates I am dealing with Jackasses in this motor pool! I'll get there as fast as I could" Kate said it very loudly so the people around her could hear clearly.

"OK Boss I will tell her See you soon!" Espo hung up.

Espo raised his eyes and look straight into the Captain's Eyes.

"Er Captain that was Det Beckett checking in she is dealing with Jackasses at the Motor pool she will try to get in soon. Sir!" Espo cowed.

Ryan tried to look inconspicuous.

"Ok Det. Esposito Tell Det. Beckett to see me as soon as she arrives!" Gates said.

"Yes Captain!" Espo said with the fear of something in his pants.

"Carry on with buttoning up this case I want it delivered to the DA's office tomorrow!"

Yes Captain both boys said. The captain stalked back into her office.

"I wonder what Iron Gates wants with Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"I Dunno Bro but what ever it's we better get her in front of the Wicked Witch fast!" Espo said.

"Ok Bro I will go and pick her up. You man the fort" Ryan said.

"Ok it's your funeral!" Espo warned.

"Don't I know it!" Ryan quipped.

Ryan texts Kate he will be coming to pick her up.

Ok Ryan Castle is with me was the return text.

Ryan bolted out of the precinct and picked up both Kate who was fuming and Castle who was trying to calm her down.

Soon they were back at the precinct Ryan informed Kate Gates need to see her immediately.

Kate walking into the bull pen knocked on the Captain's door.

"Come in Det. Beckett!" Gates yelled out.

Kate opened the door and she said "where is your trusty side kick Detective I need him in here too."

Kate stepped out and yelled "Castle!"

Rick looked up and pointed to him self with a questioning expression.

Kate motioned him to get in the office.

"He will be here promptly Captain" Kate assured.

Rick poked his head in the door and the Captain motioned him to come in.

"Mr. Castle You services are not needed anymore. You have finished your contractual obligations and I will not have an untrained civilian in my precinct! Please leave my precinct until you are properly trained! You training will begin one month from today I hope you will be ready Mr. Castle!" Gates said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Captain!" Rick said.

"Good now leave! I have something to discuss with your soon to be wife!" Gates said.

Rick slinked out of the Captain's office. He stopped at the Boy's desk.

"The Captain is kicking me out! Fellers." Rick stated.

"Aw Not again!" The boys chorused.

"Oh I am leaving only because she knows I have a book tour I will be back to begin training. In one Month! So I will see you at the book signing Saturday?" Rick asked.

"Yeah we will be there! Free Booze?" Both Espo and Ryan asked.

"Of course what is a Book launch without that?" Rick asked.

Rick left the precinct and went to Kate's apt to await the gathering hoards.

\\\\\

"I guess congratulations are in order?" Gates asked.

"Thank You sir but for what?" Kate was bemused.

"Det Beckett it gives me great pleasure to announce you had the highest score for the Lieutenant's exam in the history of the NYPD! Well Done detective!" Gates said.

"Thank You Sir." Kate said proudly.

"Your official Board is set for one week from today at 1PP at 10 AM. You will be grilled by the Chief of Detectives, Myself, The Asst Police Chief, the Police Chief and the Commissioner! Do me Proud Detective!" Gates stated.

"I will endeavor to do so! Sir" Kate exclaimed.

"By the way good luck on the Marriage! And we all Know who should be getting credit on this massive bust. Good you took one for the team. It will look good on your almost blemished free record. Dismiss Detective." Gates said.

Kate left the Captain's office stunned by the news she knew of the wedding!

"Ok Boys let's get to work" Kate said.

The boys were busy at work. Kate was about to start up her computer and noticed she also had a new shiny computer which was larger than the rest and the software was far more advanced too. But it only took her a few minutes to get used to the new feel and she was amazed how fast the updates to files were. She finished her paperwork in a blazing fast speed.

Rick texted her

**Coast Clear?**

**Yeah bring lots of food!**

**Will do!**

**Love Ya!**

**Smooch**

She smiled and went back to clear some of her 11 case back log.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate was busy when several uniformed Pizza Delivery Guy's came up with Authentic Nick's logo on them. They placed them on the table and left. There were 13 pizzas in all. Kate knew it was the work of her soon to be husband just like he has been doing for the past 4 years treating the precinct when every celebration was happening. She wondered That Man! How did he know? Oh well let's go enjoy the pizza's when I inform the crew of my possible advancement.

Ryan was the first to the table and perused the selection. It looked like Rick bought 2 of each. There was a small crowd growing as Kate got her pieces then came over the boy's desks.

"Castle sure out did it this time!" Ryan said between bites.

Yeah Bro he went all out these are like the 40 dollar pizzas! Espo said as he chowed down.

"Well it is not like he could not afford it! I heard the presales of the newest Nikki Heat were over 15 million and climbing! Amazon is even saying 20 million on their kindle version!" Ryan commented.

"Look at you keeping track of Rick's book sales!" Kate commented.

"Hey Boss do you know when that movie Castle been working on is going to be released?" Espo asked.

"Hmmm, perhaps this Dec for the Christmas season. They had to fly him out a few weeks ago to tweak some of the dialog. Other than that I could not say" Kate said moaning when she bit into her favorite pizza. Rick sure knew her tastes!

"So where is the Man of the Hour?" Ryan asked looking around for Gates.

"He should be here but he might be getting ready for his TV interviews. He has several promoting this new book." Kate stated.

"Hey Boss I guess you wanted the world to know?" Espo asked.

"What Espo?" Kate asked.

Espo pointed to her left hand. The ring was still on it!

"Oh Thanks Espo but since It's been out might as well leave it!" Kate said "So that is how Gates knew!"

"Er Boss can you lend me your copy? I want to get a jump ahead in the boards!" Ryan said sheepishly.

"What Ryan are you admitting you joined the Castle Fan club boards?" Kate laughed.

"You know they do not all include Castle! We are all listed!" Ryan brings up his fan board. Then he taps a few keys and shows Iron Gates board. They read a few of the comments on their Captain. Most were not pleasant but accurate! Kate laughed she had not known of this subculture at all.

"Ok Ryan I will lend it to you. It is a quite a good read! One of the best!" Kate said as she was praising Rick's book Rick appeared in the precinct.

"Oh this going to be good" Ryan whispered. Espo agreed they did their fist bumps and watched the fun.

"I thought I felt my ears burning Detective" They kissed in front of the Boys and the rest of the precinct.

"Hey I do not work here! But my beautiful almost wife does!" Rick said holding Kate close.

"Hey what happened to no PDA in the precinct?" Kate protested.

"Well since you saw fit to show off your ring I figured they knew already! This is a floor of Detectives after all!" Rick stated.

The bull pen erupted in Laughter and cheers to the happy couple!

"Yes! Every one this wonderful marvelous person has consented to be my Wife! I intend to marry her as quickly as possible before she comes to her senses!" Rick crowed.

Kate punched Rick but kept smiling. The Bull pen was full of laughter.

"Ok everyone the announcement is over! Get back to work!" Kate said in her authoritative voice.

"You do know you have now probably will be asked about me on your interviews. And there will be is a viral video of you announcing this!" Kate murmured in his ear.

I am so sorry Kate I knew you wanted to do it on the down low but I could not control myself the Highest test score ever! I just am so proud! So when is the board? Rick said with much pride in his voice.

"Wait how did you know? The board is in a week. You will be on that book tour by then" Kate said.

"Yeah but I have confidence in you Detective! Plus you should know by now I have a guy everywhere!" Rick laughed.

"Bob told you! I have should have known!" Kate said.

"I can not neither confirm nor deny!" Rick said with a straight face. "But I am happy for you! With this I have to go the teams will need to be let in and getting set up. Bye my love." Rick said and gave another kiss and left.

Kate was overwhelmed with love of that Man!

Everyone was looking at her.

"What?" She accused in her eyes.

Everyone got back to what they were doing.

Kate still at the boy's desks continued to eat her pizza.

"Boss we overheard! Congrats Highest Ever? Really well I am sure when my turn comes I will have to pick your brains!" Ryan said Espo agreed.

Kate finished her lunch and got a text from Lanie and one from Alexis. I guess good news does travel fast.

Getting back to her massive backlog she was happy! Det. Beckett does not do Happiness but Kate does! I am happy she said to herself. She plugged away.

\\\\\

Rick got the apt and started to move things around clearing space for the equipment which should be arriving soon. There was a knock on the door. Rick opened it thinking he would be seeing Burly Men with arms full of equipment but instead it was the girls! Alexis had picked up both Carrie and Claire.

"Girls what are you doing here?" Rick was perplexed.

"Oh Dad you think you would not have your fan club with you when you did these interviews?" Alexis scolded.

"Well I thought…" Rick was unable to finish his thought.

"Well you thought wrong! Neither Claire nor Carrie has seen a real interview happening so I invited them along to watch. It will be a real eye opener for them for me Meh it is old hat!" Alexis responded.

Ok well since you are here let's put up the sheets to cover most of the rest of the room. It is important that the couch and Kate's books are the only things visible.

Alexis, Rick, with Claire and Carrie were able to cover all the surfaces just as there was a knock on the door. This time Rick was correct. It was a bunch of burly guys with the frame to hang the lights, the Producer Barbara came in and was disappointed Mrs. Castle was not there. Alexis mouthed "Mrs. Castle?" Rick just shrugged and mouthed "Go with It."

Elizabeth Vargas came in as they finished wiring the mics. The couch was perfectly centered. She shook Rick's hand "Well is this the 7 or 8th book launch interview? She asked Rick.

"8th I do believe Liz" Rick replied.

"Oh you brought your family, Rick will you do the honors?" Liz asked.

"Ok This short redhead and the apple of my eye is Alexis she goes to Columbia and these twins are my Nieces Claire and Carrie they both go to NYU and Carrie is Miss Iowa and will be in the Miss USA pageant in Altantic City come November I believe but she would have to tell you herself. Girls this is my friend Elizabeth." Rick said.

The girls all said how glad they were to meet her.

"Ok girls you need to stay out of the way the interview is about to begin" Barbara the producer said.

"Ok Quiet everyone Sam how are the levels?" Barbara asked.

"Audio is fine!" Sam replied.

"Jeff the lighting?" Barbara asked.

"Lighting is good" Jeff replied.

"Makeup are you finished yet?" Barbara asked as she checked each function off.

"Just finishing Mr. Castle" Judy replied.

"This is so exciting!" Carrie whispered giddy with excitement to both Alexis and Claire.

"Yes it is" They agreed.

"Ok we have a 5min segment" the Producer said "so we will shoot for 20 take a break and do it again"

"Welcome this is Elizabeth Vargas and I am interviewing a man that needs no introduction that is if you read hard core detective novels, "The one and only Richard Castle". Liz stated.

"So lets begin I read the book Frozen Heat and I could not put it down. What is the reason for such a reaction to one of your novels?" Liz asked as her first question.

"Well Liz it is like this. I delve into the character to make them feel and think as if they were real people. The idea of realism to make those character and scenes seem so real. I take much care in choosing the correct word to describe any situation I could give example from Frozen Heat." Rick said.

"Please do I am sure our audience will be thrilled to hear you tell the story in your own voice." Liz coaxed.

_**She had been nineteen when she last lifted the cover on the Steinway. Nikki hesitated, not to falter but to mark the new passage. **_

_**The hinges on the cover creaked as she opened it and exposed the keys. Her fingers trembled with the anticipation of every one of her childhood recitals as Nikki sat, opened the music book to the first page, pumped the pedals for feel, and then began to play. **_

_**For the first time in a decade, music from that cherished instrument filled the apartment, and it came out of Nikki by way of Cynthia. Music is sense memory; however, it's muscle memory, too, so she misstruck a few keys, but that only made her smile as she began Mozart's Sonata Number Fifteen. Her play, which felt so rote and halting at first, slowly became more fluid and graceful. She fumbled, though, when she got to the bottom of the page and had trouble coordinating the turn with her fingering. Or maybe it was the tears that had clouded her vision. She wiped them away and prepared to resume, but stopped.**_

"Beautiful passage Rick. So why did you choose this selection?" Liz asked.

"Well Liz it just came to mind besides it was almost the last page I wrote but it stuck for its elegance and Nikki's vulnerabilities too. Nikki in the story had not done anything to remind her of her mother Cynthia Heat because of her mother's death clouded that simply beauty. But here she has overcome that reluctance and is reminded of what was instilled in her." Rick explained.

Elizabeth stood spellbound by Rick's explanation and so was most of the crew.

Rick gently nudged her knee with his foot knowing that would be off camera, which brought Liz awake to her next question.

"Rick, you are in the news recently. A long lost relative was involved in a series of crimes. How do you feel about you being the one to bring him in?' Liz asked.

"Well Liz it was not me personally who brought him in. It was the dedicated Police dept of the City of New York. These men and women tirelessly worked on this case and the credit goes to them. I just did what I normally do is spin stories. They are the ones which could use what I said and produce the results. I have to commend the people of the 12th precinct in their invaluable work at keeping all New Yorkers safe. As for the person who committed the crime. Yes he is a relative but he is going to pay society for his criminal activities." Rick stated.

"I under from your publicists that you are about to embark on a rare Book Tour?" Liz asked.

"Yes coming this Saturday the 15th the day of the book launch. I will be signing books at Barnes and Noble Midtown and I have another appearance in Long Island. I will be on a 20 cities tour to end back here in New York on the 6th of October." Rick said.

"Well there you have the best selling Author Richard Castle coming to a city near you. And do not to forget to pick up Frozen Heat which the Critics are saying it is his best book ever. I am Elizabeth Vargas on GMA reporting from New York." Liz ended.

And Cut! Great Job everyone Liz you paused too long we will need to reshoot but break for 20! Her producer said.

Alexis and the girls gathered around her father.

"Great Job Dad!" Alexis said being very proud of her father.

"Yeah Uncle Rick that was wonderfully done!" Carrie gushed. And so did Claire.

"Thanks Girls but it was the professional interviewer which made my responses so good. She should get your praise not I" Rick said.

"Rick you are being too modest! I flubbed up but you got me back on track. Thanks!" Liz said.

After the break the girls were getting bored after the 4 retake. Finally the producer said they got it right and ended. It was 5 just in time to escort the crew out. The equipment was staying because Paula had arranged for all the interviews to be done from here.

Rick got to the precinct to escort Kate out. Rick still did not know of what Espo was going to do that night. After a good meal and some rare tv they sat in the bed deciding what is going to happen tomorrow.

"Rick I could get a case but if I do not I could be at one of your tapings" Kate said while snuggling against her almost Husband.

"I would like that Kate. The girls were all at this one. I have to admit having family at the tapings made it much more fun. Even if I had to carry Liz a couple of times she got too wrapped up in my words" Rick smiled.

Kate thought she is not the only one.

"Oh I lent Ryan the copy of Frozen Heat!" Kate admitted.

"Oh Why?" Rick inquired.

"He said he wanted to get a jump ahead of the others on the Castle web Fan boards. Did you know they have separate boards for all of us and even Captain Gates! I never knew that existed" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh come on Kate you been on the boards before arguing about Nikki vs Derrick! And don't you deny it either!" Rick scolded.

"Yeah but that was about your books this was about real people! Rick" Kate said.

"You think that is bad you should see what the twitterverse is saying" Rick commented.

"No, I think not that is your bailiwick not mine" Kate said.

"Bailiwick what a great word! Come here almost Wife You just turned me on!" Rick said as practice for those Castle babies commenced for the night soon they were fast asleep.

\\\\\

It was 1 am and Lanie got off the evening shift. She was staggering to the door only to catch her boyfriend or not leaving the apt.

"Lanie what are you doing here?" Espo said.

"I was thinking of a Booty Call! I need a massage!" Lanie answered.

"Lanie, why did you not call first?" Espo being cross asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I can be spontaneous you know! So where are you going?" Lanie being Lanie asked.

"I was going to meet someone but he said to come alone!" Espo said in all cloak and dagger like.

"Javier! You are not on a case so tell me what is so important about this Meet? Is it about the Dragon again?" Lanie alarmed her almost boyfriend might be going into harms way.

"No Lanie it is not at least I do not think so but It is important and I have to go alone!" Espo said now having more doubts since Lanie said them out loud.

"Ut Uh! I am going with you! If something goes wrong you need someone to assist you." Lanie said determinedly.

"Lanie out of the car! I do not need your help!" Espo was alarmed Lanie might get into the same trouble and he did not want that.

"You got or not Latin lover! It is getting cold get in and warm this puppy up!" Lanie ordered.

"Ok Lanie you need to stay in the car and try not to be seen!" Espo caved.

"Right Javi!" Lanie was happy she was going!

"Fine here we go." Espo warned.

Espo parked on the street it was very deserted. Looking around he saw the parking garage. He walked in alone.

Getting to the meet he saw a Man very Tall and wide like Castle but older with grey hair and blue eyes.

"I know why you are here Mr. Esposito. I did tell you to come alone!" The man said in a gravelly voice as if it was being disguised.

"That is Lanie my sometimes girl friend in the car I could not get rid of her without her following me anyway. I hope that does not put this in a different light for you" Espo said wondering what will happen next.

"No I suppose it wont. You are now charged to Keep my family safe! Good Luck Mr. Javier Esposito!" The man said and threw Espo a thumbdrive then turn away. Espo pocketed the thumbdrive and returned to the car.

"Javi what happened?" Lanie all eager.

"I think I just met Castle's Dad! Lanie!" Espo said

"Really? So what did he do?" Lanie asked.

"It was not what he did was how he stood and his build and his look I saw his face for a moment Lanie, it was like looking at an older version of Rick. Then he said I was charged to keep his family safe and he threw me a thumbdrive." Espo said.

"Well start the car and let's get home there is still time for that Booty Call and massage!" Lanie said.

Espo agreed and thought what could be on this drive.

Espo did not notice a grey van parked across the street it moved out when he did.

Espo parked the car and went with Lanie to his apt. The Grey van parked across the street.


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning and the Grey Van was still sitting outside Javier Esposito's apt. Lanie was rolling over in the bed trying her best to remember today was not her day off. Javi up and shaved was staring at the red thumbdrive. What would it reveal? Before he would find out he needed to clone the device. That could not be done here but at the Office there was someone who could be sworn to secrecy. Kevin Ryan the king of all media. He would have a way to clone but not look. Javier thoughts were broken when Lanie looking so pretty was standing in the doorway with those come hither eyes. They could be considered Bedroom eyes. Javier still had his duty and no matter how tempting Lanie could be he would not stray from his purpose.

"Come on Javi it is too early! Come on back to bed we could sleep till noon! You are on call!" Lanie pleaded with him.

"No Lanie I must get up and get to the precinct! I have made a promise and I intend to keep it!" Espo said as he crossed the room to hold Lanie tight and push his nose into her bed head.

Lanie just closed her eyes and luxuriated in the warmth of her Latin Lover.

"Tell me again why Lanie will you not make this official? Rick and Kate have and they have surmounted far more difficulties than we have! Kate is a shoo in to be promoted that means I become lead Detective with a bump in pay too! That will set us up for good! All I need is for you to say yes and all our dreams will come true I promise you!" Espo said while nuzzling her hair.

"You know why Javi It is not that I do not love you because I do! It is because…" Lanie explains but gets cut off by Espo's completion of her sentence.

"That Man I know Lanie it is an old theme with you. He hurt you bad I get it! But do not condemn all Men over the mistakes of only one Man! Have I ever given you reason to not trust me?" Espo asked earnestly.

"Honestly No Javi you have not. I just have this unreasonable feeling you would! I know for a fact there is no one more honest and true blue other than your friends. But I would not marry them either! Lanie admitted.

"Come on Lanie you are trying to be more spontaneous just make that leap of faith! I will catch you and you know that!" Espo confessed.

"Javier, are you proposing?" Lanie said being shocked.

Yes Delaine I am I have wanted you to be my side for a very long time. I love everything about you. The way you walk, the way you will never lie but tell the truth whether the person wants to hear it or not. The way you care about people, the friends you cultivate. I love your passion on everything you do. I loved your hotness lets face it babe you have it going on in spades! But most of all I love you for who you are the one which calls me on my misguided plans the one who backs me up! I loved you all of you Delaine Mary Parish and I want you to be my wife, Please Marry Me! Espo was now on one knee and brought out a beautiful single carat flawless diamond ring nestled in a Red Velvet Box.

Lanie stood wrapped in the sheet and with the man of her dreams at her feet she could not speak it took all her effort to breath. Finally looking Javi straight in the eye she said "I certainly Do! I want to marry you Javie!"

Espo stepped up and placed the ring on her finger! They embraced knowing they had jumped one of the biggest hurdles in their lives.

Out side in the Van the bugs placed in the apt overhears the happy couple and Man stared at the monitor and noted the time in the log.

After completing another 4 rounds Javi and Lanie laid in bed. Looking up Javi noticed something and put his finger to his lips Lanie concerned looked at him.

Javi had located one of the bugs! How many more were there? When were they placed? Javi motioned for Lanie to get dressed they had to get out of there.

They slipped out of the apt and headed to the subway, this way if anyone was following they would have to keep close and Javi would spot them. The next stop was clothes shopping. All brand new outfits to befit an engagement. Their old clothes were placed in Mylar bags and sealed with tape. New shoes were bought and old ones were placed in the bag too. Lanie wanted to speak but Javi motioned to be quiet! Javi paid with cash for all their transactions. Finally when all new clothes were on and Javi was sure no one was following he spoke.

"Lanie we were followed last night and whoever they are planted bugs in the apt while we were asleep I am sure they bugged the clothes too that is why we needed to buy all new things. Whatever on this thumbdrive is important to many other people. I am so sorry Lanie I think I have you as a target now too. I am sure they listened in to my proposal the rats that they are." Espo said.

Lanie listened to what Javi said. "Ok Javi so this is where we are now. We do not have too many resources. What are we to do?"

"We have one resource who could bring others to bear!" Javi said brightly.

"Oh No you are not going to involve Rick or Kate in this. Javi you are the one who got into this. Leave my best friend and her almost husband out!" Lanie exclaimed.

"Lanie it is at Rick's behest that I started this. He has to know!" Espo admitted.

"Ok Javi but be smart. These people have found us once and they can see all of Kate's and Rick's holdings they will expect them there." Lanie stated.

Javi smiled. "They are but they are not expecting how we contact them."

"Oh?" Lanie intrigued.

"Through Ryan I will leave a message on his fan board giving him direct knowledge it was us. That way he can contact Kate and in turn Rick and then we can determine what to do next!" Espo said.

"Great Idea Javi there is a internet café a few blocks from here let's go!" Lanie said brightly.

Soon the message got through, Ryan being predictable tried to call Javi first but Javi would not answer. So he called Kate.

\\\\\

Kate was wrapped up in those sinfully soft sheets on round 4 of the baby making process when her phone rang.

"Oh you are on call today aren't you" Rick lamented.

Kate almost out of breath picked up the phone. "Beckett."

"Oh Hi Ryan what do you say? Ok tell Javi I will meet him at the usual spot for coffee. Bye Ryan." Kate hung up and looked at Rick.

Since the attack by the Dragon they had set up meeting places all around the city in case one was in danger the others could come to the rescue. Ryan had referred to one such location. Since they knew the Dragon might be watching they set up ways to leave the loft unnoticed.

Rick was told what was up and they both got showered and dressed as Javi and Lanie picked their way through the Manhattan crowds to the meet location. Soon Rick and Kate were there and Ryan and Jenny not far behind. They all went into the back room which Rick had set up for such emergencies. Gates was already there. She was looking at all her detectives and Castle wondering what was going on.

Rick turn on the scrambler so that if anyone was bugged they could not be heard properly.

"Ok Javi you called this meeting what is going on?" Rick asked.

"My apt is bugged and I suspect these clothes are too." Showing everyone the mylar bag. "It was a professional job it happened while Lanie and I were asleep. It was only lucky I saw the bug!" Javi explained.

"Ok Javi we need to put you somewhere close but out of the way. I Know Claire old apt in Hoboken. It is perfect I kept up the payments just incase something like this would happen. This people do not yet know of my nieces. So Captain what do you want to do?" Rick asked.

"Well effective immediately Det Esposito and Det Ryan are on a deep cover assignment! Just drop off but keep posting on the web page so we know what is happening. Rick call your guys to fumigate the apt! It has bugs! Kate stay calm this might not be the Dragon but a new player! Other than that we meet back here in a week! Kate you are assigned Administrative duties befitting your new position immediately! I am not too worried about you Mr. Castle! You are too well known to be bothered. Meeting is ended." Gates said.

"Ryan I have a thumbdrive I need several clones. It is important to not look at the data yet" Javi whispered.

Gates left first then Javi and Ryan left and Jenny went to work. Lanie did not know what to do.

"It is your day off Right Lanie?" Rick asked.

"Yeah but I certainly do not want to go back to my apt. and staying with Kate in the bull pen is not what I had in mind either. Plus they know about me so anywhere I go I am sure they will find me. I sure do not know what to do!" Lanie lamented.

"Ok Lanie we'll head to the Old Haunt. We can get you out through the tunnels" Rick said.

"Lanie what is That on your finger!" Kate exclaimed!

"Oh Javi proposed it was the sweetest way to wake up!" Lanie gushed.

"Oh Lanie I am so happy for you!" Kate hugged her best friend.

"Yeah if this cloak and dagger stuff didn't interfere I would be happy too!" Lanie admitted.

"Ok Lanie I have a safe house near Javi and Kevin so that should help here are the keys. You will have to stock it I have not gotten around in doing that. Take as many leave days as you can then put in for a sabbatical if we have not tracked down this new player to this most dangerous game" Rick said.

"In the mean time I have to place a few phone calls" Rick said.

Then they left the room and headed to the old haunt. They used the tunnels Lanie caught a cab and she was off.

"I have to warn the girls and Mother" Rick said.

"Yeah I have to alert Dad too. Whoever these guys are its smacks of gov't surveillance." Kate said.

Rick and Kate parted Kate now assigned desk duties went to the precinct. There she saw Gates in conference with men with gov't credentials.

"Hastings, when did the feds get here?" Kate asked.

"I dunno there were here when I got here at 7!" Ann said continuing to work on her paperwork.

"Thanks Hastings" Kate said. She walked to the door. She knocked the Captain usher her in and made introductions.

"Det Beckett meet Special agent Harms and Special agent Sully FBI." Gates said.

"Special agents what brings you to the big Apple?" Kate asked.

"We are on the trial of a fugitive. You might have heard of him called El Diablo." Sully said.

"Yeah and what would Mr. Diablo be doing in our fair city?" Kate asked suspicious of these special agents intent.

"That we do not know but we know he passed off valuable information to your Det. Esposito last night. We need to know what is on that drive!" Special agent Harms said.

"As I explained earlier that Det. Esposito is on a deep cover assignment. What he has done during that I have no information and you have not supplied me with any reason to recall him" the Captain said.

"We believe that drive has a terrorist plot on it! We need to see for ourselves if our intel is correct. I want you to force Det. Esposito to turn over that drive!" Sully said.

"In other words this is a fishing expedition! I am so sorry gentlemen I will not jeopardize the safety of my officers for your might have could have scenario. Good Day Gentlemen please leave my office!" Captain Gates said rising from her chair. She got up and closed the door and Pointed at the bug these Agents sort have dropped.

"Det Beckett walk with me I need something out of the file room." Gates said loudly.

"Certainly Captain" Kate agreed and they walked to the file room.

Gate now turned and said "you are bugged too" as a whisper pointing at her shoe.

"The Gall of these people trying to bully me in my own precinct!" Gates spoke very loudly then spilled her coffee on Kate's shoes and pants.

Kate looked at her Captain.

"Oh I am so sorry Detective you need to go and get changed! I need you back quickly!" Gates apologized for her clumsiness.

"Yes Sir" Kate said. She left the precinct then used Rick's charge card to buy a whole new outfit. Placing the bugged ones inside the mylar bag along with her shoes!

"These people are brazen and relentless!" Kate thought.

While out Kate called Rick on her burner phone she gave her.

"Dear we need the exterminators at the office too there seems to be a big infestation of them" Kate said happy to hear his voice.

"Consider it being cleaned up" Rick said.

"Also you should ask your sources about Special agents Harms and Sully FBI. I think those are the source of the infestation" Kate said.

"Kate be safe! I have to go another interview I will chat at you later My Love Bye!" Rick said.

"Love you too Rick bye" Kate sighed she just loved that man.

Getting back to the precinct Kate was stopped by Sgt Peters. "Congrats on the Lieutenant exam Detective! I saw a bunch of exterminators being brought in what is up?"

I think the captain said "Bedbugs!"

"Bedbugs? That is not good I hope they fumigate the pens too!"

Oh I am sure the exterminators would be very thorough Peters! And thanks for the congrats, the Captain is more excited and is already putting me to work as asst Precinct Captain. So I will be your boss too! Kate said as she walked away.

Peters just shook his head. He would never have believed that brash young recruit would be ass't Precinct Captain. He was feeling old indeed!

As one of her first asst Precinct Captain's duties were for Kate to introduce herself at all the role calls.

"Hello I am Det Beckett I have been appointed by the Captain to be the new Precinct Ass't Captain. My office is on the 4th floor. I will be in charge of manpower and budgets issues so if you need either come see me. That is all." Kate strode out of the roll call room. It was the first time in about 7 years she was in one of these rooms. The memories came flooding back. She remembered Royce standing at the podium looking over all the new recruits. Such the times have changed.

Kate got back the 4th floor and saw the exterminators had done their job. Kate got to work on the budgets and manpower requests. It was not as exciting as regular police work but Kate had a knack of finding discrepancies and inefficiencies in the budgets and Manpower utilization. All those combing over financials has honed her skills.

Gates was delighted to see how well Kate was assimilating to the paperwork side.

\\\\\

Meanwhile Javi and Kevin got new burners and activated the emergency funds card Rick had given them. Kevin bought all the computer equipment he needed and a bit more. Who knows how long they would be on this assignment.

Getting to the apt they noticed two bedrooms and both were very girly! Ryan got setup in the front room while Javi put away the groceries.

"Hey Bro?" Espo said while putting away items.

"What?" Ryan said while hooking up the equipment.

"I asked her!" Espo stated excitedly.

"What?" Ryan inquired with his head in the equipment could not hear exactly what he said.

"Yeah and she said yes!" Espo said.

"Oh Bro I am so happy for you Man!" Ryan dropped what he was doing gave his partner a Manly Hug and then the fist bumps!

"Yeah and then this happened and we are now roommates I hope not for long I hope you do not snore Man!" Espo lamented.

"Ok Javi I have cloned 10 drives so this is an older computer so it will be slower but let's find out what is on this drive?" Ryan said now ready to find out what was on the drive.

"Wow look at these old pictures. What is that Man? A Man or a Dog?" Espo asked as they both crowded around the screen.

"He sure is furry!" Ryan spoke.

"What is this? A listing of Freaks?" Espo asked.

"It seems to be. Oh wait here is the bearded woman look at the red Hair wait she looks a lot like Alexis." Ryan noticed the familial resemblance.

"What are you sure Man?" Javi asked with much confusion evident on his face.

"Yeah" Ryan replied still trying to decide what these pictures mean.

"I think you are looking at Rick's Twin!" Espo claimed.

"Nah! Can't be this is too old a photograph!" Ryan discounted.

"Yeah Bro you are right 1920 it says on the side to you see it?" Espo using his detective skills spotted the date.

"Yeah Man lets look further up and here is what we want. It is a family tree. Wow look at all the freaks in this tree!" Ryan said being politically incorrect.

"Yeah Man Just think if that was your family heritage!" Espo said.

"So far I do not see anything which people would bug my apt and clothes" Ryan shook his head.

"Hey look Bro that is the guy I got this drive and these headaches." Espo pointed out Rick's father.

"Robert Alexander Rodgers. It says. Could that be what is important his real name?" Ryan supposed.

"Possibly well still I have not seen… OH Man look at this picture. That's got to be Martha! Wooo she was hot!" Espo said looking at Martha.

"Yeah Rick's dad was a handsome brute too!" Ryan agreed.

"Who is that beside them? Oh the bearded lady and the furry guy!" Espo said.

"Ok let's look further. Oh that is precious! Martha is in a rocker with both babies in her arms." Ryan gushed.

"Yeah Bro very cute. Ok here it is a certificate of commitment. Seems like I was right Susan developed severe retardation and was institutionalized." Espo sadly said.

"Wow what a secret!" Ryan exclaimed. "But there is more. She was used in a gov't study in 1982. Man she was only 10 years old! That is sick! But here is more. The test subject responded to treatment but then stopped."

"What sort of treatment do you suppose it was?" Espo wondered.

"I dunno here is another pic. Ok this is Susan Rick's twin. It says she is at a private hospital in East Hampton." Ryan reported. "You got your address but there is nothing else listed in these files."

What Man is so important in these freak files! Espo exclaimed.

"I dunno Man I just dunno! So could this be a gov't cover up an experiment which went wrong and these guys are trying to make sure it does not make the light of day?"

Javi called Kate on the burner.

"Beckett Espo, listen what is going on?"

"Espo good of you to call. We had a visit from some feds and they claimed the drive you had have a terrorist plan in it." Kate explained.

"No Beckett it does not but what is does have is illegal gov't experiment on a child! Rick twin sister. There is no terrorist plot on it." Espo said.

Kate thought what is going on.

"Rick sister was institutionalized and during the 80's she was subjected to some sort of radical treatment when she was 10 years old. But get this the name of the physician was Robert Stillson!" Espo said.

"The US senator?" Kate asked.

"The one and the same" Espo replied.

I wonder what was this experiment?" Kate wondered.

"It does not say but it does give the location for Rick's sister in a private hospital in the Hamptons. I think the only way we will get to the bottom of this is interviewing the victim." Espo stated.

"Ok Espo good work I will tell Castle what we have discussed." Kate said ending the call.

"Ok Beckett good luck to you!" Espo hung up the phone and wondered is this Senator that corrupt to hound a victim?


	12. Chapter 12

Rick was getting the info from Kate between Taping called his source at the CIA and had him look into a situation dealing with the Now US Senator and a Location called Heartfeld.

The source reported back. Heartfeld was a psychiatric hospital ran by the Navy dept and it also did research on Human Genome. This was the early 80's there was renewed interest in the old German files. Newer techniques were developed but that goal of breeding the Super Man or in German UberMann had never died. Enter a one Dr. Robert Stilton. He had an unhealthy interest in circus freaks. This obsession was one from childhood and once he was placed in charge of Heartfeld. He contacted the Military brass and proposed the idea of using the genetics of children of the freaks to see why certain actions happened. His research got to high level of testing mostly on children under 10 that way the testing could be monitored over a long period of time. These children were give injections and the responses were carefully monitored. These children were retarded or worst and according to the records they were just throwaway people. They would never reach any potential at all. Most were vegetables anyway. This cold hearted and clinical look on these victims was prevalent in all the interactions with the subjects.

When Rick heard how his sister might have been mistreated he was angry! He was still in taping but his agitation was showing. Rick decided that he had to cool down. There is nothing in the file to say his sister was being experiments right? She was just there during that time. There is nothing wrong with being a bit angry but these tapings cost money so buckle under and do your job. Rick sufficiently calmed down with his internal pep talk continued the tapings they went fine.

\\\\\

Ryan being bored decided to look at this thumbdrive. It was very different than most. It was longer and bulkier. The logo tag was in a strange location too. The more Ryan looked at this drive the more he was convinced there was something else.

Having learned that the FBI agents very much wanted this drive made Ryan wonder is there another spring loaded port?

Hey Javi come here Ryan called out to his partner who was lying down on the couch trying to not think of poor Lanie.

Ryan got his attention and he ambled over to the bench where Ryan was staring at the drive.

"What Bro?" Espo asked wondering why the sudden interest.

"Javi does this drive look well different?" Ryan asked for a second opinion since his eyes were going crosseyed over staring at the thing.

Javi finally quit moping about their situation really looked hard and pull the lighted lens which Ryan was using and said. "Yeah Man there is a catch right here" with a snap another usb port appeared.

"Cool a drive within a drive" Ryan said.

"This is probably what the FBI were actually wanted." Espo said.

"Well plug it in" Ryan commanded.

Javi placed the drive into the port a old video appeared. It was of the Dr. Stilton.

Both Javi and Ryan watched the video it was a presentation for something called Octopus.

After the video was over there were now reams of files each one was something they as mere detectives had never seen but Espo bet Lanie has.

So Javi called Lanie and she came over, Ryan switched keys with her so that Javi and Lanie could have some alone time and Ryan would spend the night at the other safe house. Ryan feeling lonely had a Skype session with Jenny. It was sad they were so close but so far apart. He promised he would be safe.

The joyous reunion between Javi and Lanie was cut short because Lanie's inquisitive nature was aroused. So Javi showed Lanie the files.

"OMG these are Prp files!" Lanie exploded with excitement.

"Lanie speak English." Javi said since he was just a mere detective!

"Ok in the early 80's they were perfecting a new radical DNA research using electrophoresis these are DNA lab results. They were called Prp for short. Anyway Javi these are genetic profiles on hundreds of subjects! What is this file called anyway?" Lanie stated.

So Javi set up the video so Lanie could see what the Dr. made in his proposal.

Lanie's eyes went wide.

"Javi they were trying out Recombinant DNA therapies. Adult Stem cells wow this was cutting edge in the 80's" Lanie said.

"I guess" Javi answered since this scientific stuff was far above his paygrade.

"Huh look at this a Madeline Maddox! I wonder if Cole Maddox had a sister?" Lanie wondered.

"Perhaps but we Know Maddox was not his real name." Javi answered.

"Perhaps the files were likely misindentified same way too." Lanie supplied.

"So you are saying that people were given a different name for all the children. Wait a minute these kids were in WITSEC! Javi felt good he had something he could finally understand.

"WITSEC? Had it not been formed yet?" Lanie asked. "but there is evidence to the contrary right here."

"Yeah! Lanie is this file worth getting upset about?" Espo asked.

"Hmmm since it's data is almost 30 years old I really doubt it but maybe if I look at the results of the Prp plates something might spring out at me but this will have to take time and I would need a bit of a faster Computer." Lanie explained.

"I have no idea why Ryan picked up this old junker!" Espo said.

"He must have had his reasons. Ok if we are going to do this One I need to stay here with you. Two Ryan by himself is a bad Idea call him and tell him to bring all my stuff over. Please remind him of getting a faster computer." Lanie said.

"Ok Lanie I will but first I need to inform Beckett of the new development." Javi said.

Javi called Ryan and made the necessary arrangements to close down that safe house and join Lanie and Javi in Rick's other one. It was a good thing too. Ryan spotted a grey van pulling up to the building he had just vacated.

Damn! How did they find me? Oh how stupid the Skype session! Jenny's computer is bugged! Good thing she going to meet me in a few minutes. I guess Rick's card is going to get a work out today!

Ryan saw Jenny but did not approach directly. He had Rick give her directions. Jenny being a smart Girl saw that the store she was directed was a clothing store. She entered and bought whole new outfits and shoes and Ryan being unobserved sneaked into the changing room so Jenny's eyes went wide as Ryan produced the Mylar Bag. Using sign language Jenny placed her purse and clothing in the bag and sealed it shut taking off all the tags they paid with Rick's credit card and exited out a back entrance into a pizzeria next door. Ryan paid for the pizza's and left the clothes in the dumpster out back for Rick's exterminators to appear and recover the bag while fumigating the alleyway. With the suits always on the facial recognition never could see past the masks. They had gotten away!

After circling for a few hours the cab dropped them off at the Hoboken address!

Jenny and Lanie greeted each other. This was the safest way, people on their own could get picked off.

Jenny was intrigued by the Prp plates. In Grad school she was a TA for a professor in Bio research lab. She had gotten very good at reading these plates.

Ryan was impressed Jenny was not only a school teacher but had a RN license too.

"Jenny why did you not tell me you were this educated?" Ryan exclaimed.

"I just did not want to scare you Kevin! I know brainy women are a scary proposition." Jenny admitted.

"Jenny darling I work with several Brainy women, which is a turn on not a turn off!" Her husband replied.

"Maybe I misjudged you Mr. Ryan!" Jenny said closing the distance between them.

"I hope you don't do so again Mrs. Ryan" Kevin sad as they kissed and found themselves in the 2nd bedroom.

Javi looked at Lanie. "Should I say something?" Lanie asked.

"Nah lets leave them alone besides I know what we can be doing also Chica!" Javi said looking at his fiancée.

"Why Mr. Esposito I like your style." Lanie said kissing her fiancée.

Soon Lanie and Javi were getting reacquainted in the other room.

\\\\\

Kate getting off work saw the grey van following. Kate smiled she was off work and was heading to meet Rick at a fun location.

Rick saw Kate and hugged!

I was followed Kate said in his ear.

I know I was too! Not making it obvious but Kate looked over Rick's shoulder. She spotted the tail.

So let's have fun! They had met again at Coney Island. The crowds were not as thick for a Friday night but they could keep an eye on the tails since Rick got Martha to confess he knew about the loose board behind one of the tents which dropped them on the beach under the boardwalk structures. They had slipped their tails. Soon they reappeared at the loft Rick had made sure the exterminators had been there too.

Getting something to eat Rick called the girls and his Mother to find out if they had been tailed too. They had not. So these guys did not know of the twins or the other apt! Interesting Rick thought. In bed Rick discussed tomorrow's activities.

It was their last day together before the wedding in two weeks. Kate and Rick made the most of their time together. Holding each other and whispering I love you and I will miss you all through the night finally succumbing to sweet sleep.

/

The surveillance vans which had been dispatched to retrieve this item reported empty. The Senator was enraged. He had to get those files back before someone understood their importance. Damn him my old handler! Robert! I should have never entrusted him with those files! How did I know his daughter was one of the subjects! He would have never turn on me if he was not that good! The Senator fumed in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

It was morning the day of the Book launch Rick and Kate had a leisurely breakfast and Rick was on the phone for Javi and Ryan he left word for all to meet at the Book Launch. During the night his operatives had alerted him that the mission the FBI agents were on was all wrong. Rick even texted Ryan to erase the first drive and keep the second drive safe and bring it with him after cloning the data of the second drive at least 10 times. Ryan's techniques were so good that even a professional would never have known the drive was ever tampered.

Rick and Kate got dressed and met the rest of the family at the Book Launch it was the first time they would be in public and probably the last time before the marriage in 2 weeks Kate could hardly wait. She knew it was going to be a busy 2 weeks. First these book launch then study for the Lieutenant's board. She was very confident she was so ready. Getting to the Plaza the press was out in hoards. Kate looked happy being accompanied by her almost Husband. Soon it was quiet when Rick took the stage.

"Thanks you all for coming I have a few words to say and then I will read from a passage."

"Writing a mystery is a bit like a trip to Atlantic City. Even though you've been there before, you can never be sure what will happen. You go sleepless for days, try crazy shit you wouldn't otherwise dream of, and, when you're through, you're left with nothing. Oh, and all that great sex was in your imagination. The only way through— Atlantic City or a novel— is never to go it alone, and I'm running with a posse that would put the Hangover boys to shame.

It all starts and ends with Detective Kate Beckett, who has shown me that luck is a lady cop, and has a little experience herself waking up with a Bengal tiger. Her colleagues from the 12th Precinct, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, know something about doing AC, and have made me feel like a brother. The brother they cherry-bomb in the outhouse, but a brother, nonetheless. I also owe thanks to Captain Victoria Gates, who kept me around in spite of seeing me for the stunted adolescent miscreant I am.

Dr. Parish has been a patient, if eye-rolling, medical examiner, enduring my ghoulish puns, gallows humor, and high jinks. I am also fortunate to have been around to discover that Lanie sings the blues. My mother, Martha, has given me the primer on how to get myself into trouble— elegantly, while my dear daughter, Alexis, has shown me someone has to be the grown-up of the family. Thank God it doesn't have to be me."

Now to the dedication:

To all the remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating, people who inspire us to do great things.

And now to the passage.

"If she let the fear in, it would paralyze her. If she contemplated the horror facing her, she'd be done. So before the tsunami of feelings that bore down on Nikki could immobilize her, she threw the cop switch. She made her emotional disconnect. She became all about balls and action. She went to work. Throwing herself low, Heat rolled backward on the rug, to where the corner of the entry hall met the end of the counter, and snapped off the lights. A table lamp still burned in the living room, but any dimness helped give cover. Protected by the wall, Nikki stood on shaky legs and grabbed for her Sig Sauer and cell phone off the granite countertop. Her arm bumped one of the beers and it sailed into the kitchen, slamming against the oven door."

"Thank you all for coming enjoy the party."

Rick was accosted by his loyal fans while Ryan and Jenny plus Javi and Lanie were waiting at the assigned table. The drive was firmly in Ryan's hand. The two FBI agents were being escorted over Ryan could tell they were FBI. Their Captain was bringing them right to their table!

Ryan fought down a bitter pill of betrayal but he remembered Rick always has a plan. So as the Captain reached the table both Lanie and Jenny grabs their respective's partners hand and gave them a squeeze for support.

"Det. Ryan and Esposito May I introduce Special Agents Harms and Sully FBI. As I was telling the agents that our Deep Undercover mission came to a very satisfying end. We had concluded they were wrong about El Diablo being in the city. I am happy to report that the flash drive in the Detective's hand contains no plot again my fair city."

Rick now appeared with a Laptop. "This, gentlemen is a video showing El Diablo's threat against the Jewish Quarter in Buenos Aires was very real as you watch there is a terrible explosion and the Buenos Aires police had Identified the El Diablo signature. This has a time stamp of 2 Hours ago. So you see gentlemen there is No threat by him or any other terrorist. Your business in my city is done as soon as the exchange of the Thumbdrive is complete. I certainly do not want to see you in my city unless the threat is real!" Victoria Gates said.

Special Agent Sully as was silent as he and his partner realized they wasted many man hours and countless bugs for no good reason. They were angry at their boss for sending them on such a wild goose chase. Still they have to recover the drive.

"On behalf of the FBI we have to take these threats seriously. I am so glad it did not result in any deaths or destructions. However, My orders are clear to recover the thumb drive" Special Agent Harms said holding his hand out. Ryan looked at his Captain, Kate and then Rick all gave him the go ahead. Ryan placed the drive in the Special Agent's hand.

"That concluded you are welcomed to stay for the party" Rick quipped.

"No Thank You we were surprised you gave us this invite My Wife is going to be envious I got to meet the Richard Freaking Castle!" Agent Sully said.

"Well I think the young women should not be left out. What is her name?" as Rick picked up a volume from a nearby table.

"Her name is Molly! Molly Sully." Agent Sully said excitedly.

"Ok agent take this to your wife with my compliments on such a fine unthankful job you did here in the City of New York." Rick said with a flourish.

Rick handed over the signed copy and shook the special agent hands.

The agents left arguing over Nikki vs. Storm.

"Well that is concluded successfully I need to get back with my Husband. Oh Detectives I want to see you in the Precinct bright and early on Monday. You have to break in two new recruits! They were recommended to me by our Ass't Captain of the precinct! I can not have my best squad be missing personnel." Victoria said and walked away.

"Castle what is going on?" Ryan asked.

"It is simple really I knew from unnamed sources that this whole episode was based on one fact. This was not the Dragon in action. Once I figured that out. I realized these dedicated officers were given bogus orders. So you guys had to be out of the way so that the Real El Diablo would appear. Which he did thus putting a lie to the orders given by their FBI boss. They would have never left any of us alone without returning with something thus the doctored drive was needed. It has a special trace program which was installed by Ryan. It will tell us who our real adversary is! But in the mean time it is a party enjoy!" Rick said as he guided Kate to the dance floor. Soon it was time for Rick to depart for his signing appearances.

"Kate you could come?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but what would I do?" Kate asked.

"Do?" Rick said not understanding his almost wife's request. To him it was simple sit beside him, keep him company and sign books.

"Yeah Do!" Kate said exasperated at her almost Husband's denseness! Rick finally recognizing her request said.

"Sit beside me and sign books of course! We are a team in Everything or do you not remember our vows?" Rick reminded her.

"Yes Rick we are a team." Kate acknowledged.

"So will you accompany me?" Rick asked with an eagerness.

"Yes Rick I will accompany you!" Kate said as she placed her hand in her almost husband's hand.

Grasping it tightly Rick said "Splendid we need to go."

"Rick don't you want to change first?" Kate said noticing they were a bit over dressed.

"Oh yeah off to the loft first then to the signing!" Rick corrected.

Kate and Rick left arm in arm then got into the car.

Ryan and Jenny then Lanie and Javi were relieved the threat to their safety is over. They were happy the plans to keep them safe worked. So in an event of the Dragon rearing his ugly head they knew they already tested it and it worked perfectly. Rick was a master genius at planning. Who knew that book writing would work in real life? They stayed and partied then separated to their individual apts.

Ryan and Jenny got home and the Exterminators had done their job there was no trace of any surveillance.

Jenny was happy to be home and the new computer was tucked under her arm as they entered their apt. They were both happy to be in their own space again.

Jenny urged Ryan to setup the new computer in her new desk area. She had promised Rick that she would find out what was hidden in the data.

Meanwhile Lanie and Javi were heading to Lanie's apt. They decided that Javi's while comfortable would be too small for any children. That is why they decided hers had two bedrooms that should be the first apt for them together.

Javi and Lanie christened the apt surfaces in a mad dash to contain the heat which exploded all around them. They finally ended up in bed and the day which started in that small room with all those girly stuff surrounding them ended with that same sort of girly stuff surrounding them and Javi did not mind a bit!

/

A few hours after the drive arrived in DC, it came to the resident of the US senator for New York. Robert was wondering did the fools at the FBI find all his secret files? Well this was the moment of truth. He placed the drive into the USB port and he cried out! "All my wonderful Freaks! They are gone!" Something had to have happened to the drive as he popped the secret switch to reveal the 30 + years of data. Placing that in the drive he realized those files were safe and would never see the light of day! One of Rick's friends saw the beacon activate and sent a text to Rick.

**Drive activation happened at this coordinates. Good Luck!**

Rick in the middle of the signing took the text and frowned.

Kate whispered "what is wrong?"

"I will tell you later Kate" Rick whispered back. Rick then smiled and signed the next book.

After the signing Rick and Kate was in the car heading to the airport.

"So Rick what was in the text?" Kate asked.

"The name and address of our adversary, My dear." Rick replied.

"Was it the Senator?" Kate guessed.

"Yes my darling Detective it certainly was!" Rick answered.

"So what is our next move?" Kate asked.

"Well nothing just appear to be going on with our lives. This will make our adversary think everything is fine. Then we wait until Lanie and Jenny decode the data! I think visiting my sister would be foolhardy at this time but I know she is safe and that is important." Rick stated.

Kate and Rick kissed in the car. Kate knowing family was very important to him!

Soon they were at the airport. It was good bye for 2 long weeks.

Rick kissed Kate so passionately and then he boarded the plane. Kate not wanting to be alone called her Dad.

Jim Beckett was happy to hear from his daughter. There was much pride in his voice which shown through.

He was up at the cabin. Kate thought that would be a good place to study for her boards and not miss Rick so much. She had agreed to see him in a few hours.

Kate first sent a text to Javi and Lanie Plus Jenny and Ryan and of course Martha and Alexis and her Captain informing them all of her choice to stay with her Dad for a few days.

The Captain sent a text back.

**Be back for your boards on Wednesday. You are granted time off!**

Kate smiled as she went to the loft and packed. She still missed that Man!


	14. Chapter 14

Kate got to her Father's cabin by early evening the moon was just about to rise. Rick should be getting to the hotel in few minutes. Nope I was wrong there he is now!

"Hey Beautiful!" Rick sounded tired but happy.

"Hey Stud" Kate said coyly.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked he was eternally interested in what Kate was doing.

"I am looking at the moon rising over the mountain at my father's cabin." Kate said missing his large strong arms which made her feel so safe.

"Well wait I am stepping out onto the balcony here in DC got 3 reading tomorrow. I am so looking at that moon too!" Rick stepped out.

Rick now took a pic with him looking at the same moon as Kate. Kate laughed to see the pic Rick sent! That Man! He knew everyway to please her even if he was not present.

Kate took a pic of her looking through the trees at the same moon. Rick laughed when he received her pic.

"Yours is much prettier with the moon barely peaking over the mountain ridge" Rick said.

"I think I like yours better with the cityscape of the Nation Capital and the Moon rising above the Washington Monument" Kate said.

"I wish you were with me Kate" Rick softly said. "I am beat. I have to get up early tomorrow so I will say good bye my love!"

Kate responded "I have been given time off until Wed. So I am up here with my Dad but I would rather be with you in our sinfully soft sheets practicing baby making."

"Perhaps one of these days we might succeed!" Rick said sighing.

"Yeah I would love that" Kate replied. "I can hear how tired you are so I will say good night first."

"Ok Kate I will let you. Good Bye my love." Rick stated with much love in his heart.

"Good by my love! Only 13 more days!" Kate reciprocated.

"Yeah lucky 13!" Rick said to open air.

The early days of their friendship were just like this. Talking on the phone after Kate got home then neither of them wanted to hang up first. It turned into a game who would hang up first. Kate smiled Rick would be thinking the same thing. Kate turned to go inside the cabin.

Jim was stoking the fire keeping the cabin nice a warm. Even though it was mid Sept. the temperature was hitting the lower 30's at night. This part of the mountains never really went above freezing for long. But as long as the creek and lake were ice free the fishing here was the best! Jim wrapped his arms around his daughter and brought her to the fire. He knew how much Kate missed her Rick. Kate never thought about possession but when it came to her soon to be family. Yeah she could see here saying Hers! Or Mine! Being in the hug her Father gave brought warmth to her face and arms. She did not even notice she was cold. That was how deep in thought she was.

"Thanks Dad. I didn't even notice I was cold. Silly me I should have dressed more warmly." Kate said.

"Yeah it is a big difference from that Heat Island of Manhattan!" Jim quipped.

"Yeah Dad is certainly is." Kate agreed.

"So how is the rest of the family?" Jim asked he always had a soft spot for Redheads even Martha.

"Oh finding Rick's long lost Nieces was a welcomed surprise Alexis has moved in with them. They are a regular Rick Castle fan club!" Kate laughed.

"I can remember a time when you would be the head cheerleader of such a group!" Jim winked.

"Yeah Dad I won the lottery and I am living my dreams! I never thought in a million years he would be so attracted to me. Dad, figure the odds on him wanting someone in his life that was real! I can not imagine it myself Dad!" Kate shook her head and just toasted to her good fortune.

"Yes Katie I liked him when you first started to talk about him! I remember how angry you would get at him for showing you up! I loved how that anger turned to grudging respect. I remember when that turned to admiration too! So are you happy Baby Girl?" Jim asked still holding on to her and swaying gently.

"Yeah Dad I am happy for the longest time he and his crazy world makes me happy!" Kate admitted.

"That is good. Rick reminds me of myself wooing your mother. I had a wonderful time with your mother and I do not regret one second! I should have been there for you Katie. It was my everlasting shame I was not! But I am now and I am happy to see my little Girl going to be married soon! Is there a possibility of other Grand kids in this future?" Jim said in a kidding manner.

"Oh Dad" Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes Rick and I have discussed that possibility in the near future. Dad, I am no longer on the streets while I miss working with the boys. My new position is vitally important. I am doing very well in this position indeed. I have already found several discrepancies which the Captain has started to implement my solutions." Kate said.

"That is my girl hit the road running!" Jim said.

"I know Dad and the war with the Dragon I think is over for the time being. It sure felt good to have that rematch even though he got away he won't be back anytime soon!" Kate said.

"That is good I don't have to worry about my Baby Girl's safety. I was full of dread but somehow you survived. I thank the lord everyday that occurred. I was so scared I was going to…" Jim swallowed.

"Yes Dad I know. I know. I had those thoughts too. But on a lighter note speaking about the Crazy world Rick inhabits?" Kate said.

"Yeah?" Jim said.

"I was signing book along with him today in Long Island! I would swear these women did not even acknowledge me sitting there. Rick looked at me several times for help! I just had to grin how adroitly he solved the situations." Kate recalled.

"Yes Rick certainly knows how to think outside the box!" Jim stated while chuckling at Kate's recollections of the crazy women at Rick's signing.

Kate yawned and said good night. Jim was sad because that was the longest he has held his daughter in a fatherly embrace since she was 12! Jim was satisfied how life turned out. He then doused the lamps and left the fire smoldering. It would produce enough heat for the night. He then turned in himself after talking to Johanna who always listened to him and sometimes even comments. Jim knew it was somewhat crazy but in his dreams she would come to him. That night when he was asleep Johanna invaded his dreams and she was happy her little girl was soon to be married. However, an Elvis impersonator how gauche!

/

Monday morning both Lanie and Javi had the day shift. It was a brand new day and both were eager to get to work. The smile on both of their faces was a bit disconcerting to Perlmutter. He had to just get used to it! It looked like the disease the writer brought was spreading!

Javi kissed Lanie good bye and headed to the 4th Floor Bull Pen.

Javi saw a new sign on his desk. Lead Detective! The bump in pay was official too. He preened to see Ryan coming in with a smile on his face both got some of Castle's coffee then sat down. Two new faces were front and center Officer Velazquez and Officer Hastings. Both were up for Detective badges. It was their jobs as Senior Detectives to mold them into the finest Detectives in the History of NYPD. But first they need to understand what the grunt work they have been doing and put it into context.

"This job is fairly easy" Espo said to them. "The hard part is seeing the point which does not make sense. In borrowing from Castle, we are always looking for the odd sock that something which doesn't feel right or doesn't make sense. Once that is found the solution is present we just have to find it. Most of the time it is the grunt work which gives those clues. The interviews of all the surrounding people will give us those clues. You never know what people will notice. It is up to us to give that right question so those memories will be triggered."

Ryan now took over. "It is in the videos and pictures are where the victim was or is that can make or break an investigation. The white board will be your job Hastings! You are now to note all things on this white board which can give us clues to what the victim was doing and who might want to harm the victim. The Notebook of course it has been supplanted by the Ipad or smart phone but it still is important to get all the evidence." Ryan said.

Captain Gates was impressed on the way the two detectives tag teamed the most important parts of any investigation. This bodes well she thought. The advancement of Javier Esposito was long overdue. She was glad Kate learned her effectiveness did not end on the streets. Management of all the assets is vitally important. This is what kept the 12th the best of the NYPD 150 precincts! She was glad to be a part of that grand tradition.

"Now comes to the worst part of the job! The paperwork! As an Officer you had your share but getting here you now will see what your reports actually became a real police file to give to the DA for prosecution. It is vital to get the paperwork correct. Any little mistake and a defense lawyer can get a sure conviction turn into an acquittal. So if you have any doubts come to me Det Ryan or my Partner Lead Detective Esposito. We will be able to assist you. Now each of us will review and sign off on all your reports. Do not be discouraged if you will see the same report in your inbox a number of times. It is nothing personal it just needs to be right." Ryan said.

"It seems the bad guys are taking a holiday right now so let's break for lunch and be back at 1PM ok. One other thing it is vitally important you tell either I or Det. Ryan or Captain Gates your whereabouts. We do not care if you are on Long Island. There are no precinct boundaries in Homicide. You go where the leads take you! Now if you need to cross state lines. You have to come to us. Going across a state jurisdiction without permission is a big no no! Last time an officer did that they ended up in the NJ penal system for 2 Months! It is Important to coordinate with other law officials you have to go through the right channels and that means talking with our Boss Ass't Captain of the Precinct Det Kate Beckett! It is her job to get the right manpower to solve any police situation. So first come to us and we will coordinate. Ok I know it is a lot to consume at one sitting but trust us it will become second nature very quickly. Welcome to Homicide Officers! Javi said.

The two officers walked out the floor into the elevators they forgot and left their lunches still in their old lockers. Getting to the locker room to the regular officers they were razzed on becoming Homicide officers.

"Oh look it is Velazquez and Hastings! You gals are slumming or something? You are too good for us grunts!" Officer Rodriquez said.

Sgt Peters came into the locker rooms. "Now Rodriquez, that is enough! Get out on your beat before I fine you!"

"Ok Sarge! I was just having a bit of fun with the Officers" Rod the stock said.

"I said enough Rodriquez! Now get on the street! There are some purse snatchers calling your name! Sgt Peters shook his head. "Officers" he said as he left to man the precinct desk.

Both Hastings and Velazquez took their belongings to the 5th floor which only the elite had ruled. They had made it! Ann was thrilled she had to call her fiancée. Their wedding was going to happen soon! After lunch the bad guys were still out to lunch so both Ryan and Espo showed them on the computer how to handle the paperwork correctly. Since neither of them had a case yet they could only watch the boys work on past cases.

Finally it was 5 PM the next shift was coming in Espo was congrats by incoming shift! There were smiles all around!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a grueling 3 days already he was tired as they flew into Atlanta. In three days he had signed thousands of books and smiled until his face went numb. The out pouring of support was phenomenal even for Rick Castle Book standards. The Public could not get enough of this elusive author and now Criminal Profiler. The day dragged as he was up early to chat with local dj and talk show hosts. Then it was off to the book stores for another round of at least 1000 more signatures.

This is why Rick hated book tours but knowing there was only another 15 days and lest than 10 for the wedding in Vegas made his heart sing. He had gotten a hold of the Older Elvis impersonator and Yes, his offer had stood. He was delighted to know Rick would be one of his several celebrities he had married. He was proud of his record. It was a good one too! All the people he married did not have one divorce but had long and happy marriages! Rick was encouraged about that record too. The Older Elvis explained it was all in the eyes! He could see their soul! If he thought they were not right he would refuse to marry them! He had his standards! "I knew in Atlantic City you would be right for each other. The Eyes never lie contrary to an Eagle's song title!" He said Rick quickly wrapped up the phone call because Kate was heading to her board and Rick wanted to give her a pep talk.

"Hey?" Rick said.

"Hey yourself." Kate replied.

"So how are you feeling did you get a good breakfast?" Rick asked worrily.

"Yeah I was surprised by Martha and the girls showing up last night! They stayed over here at the loft and Alexis made pancakes. She is smart one. She arranged this impromptu gathering just to calm my nerves. She is much like her father always calling at the right time!" Kate gushed.

"I am glad just remember Kate look them in the eye and recite what you know! OK I have to run the limo is here I will call you afterward. Remember take a breath think about the answer and let it go! That is my Girl you can do this!" Rick said hurriedly.

"Ok Rick I can hear your rushing around be safe my love" Kate said.

"You will do fine so get going! Bye my love" Rick said hurrily.

Kate set the phone down. Alexis again had worked her magic. New uniform pressed and clean her hat immaculate and the gloves perfectly pressed as her trousers. Shoes spit polished too! Alexis would not let her drive and the whole gaggle went with her to the 1PP then all wished her good luck and said they would wait for her in the Plaza across the street.

"Just ring when you are finished" Alexis said with a careful hug not wanting to crush the hat or crease any of the creases. The rest of the family was just as careful. Kate entered the building and was directed to an empty chamber. The Board was high above her on a raised platform. She recognized the Chief of Detectives in his dress blues, the Chief of Police in his dress blues, The Captain in her Dress Blues, the Commisioner was also dressed in his dressed Blues, Finally 3 council members were included all dressed in the blues of their former Police rank. The questioning began it was simple procedure and why it needed to be followed. Kate suspected this question was given by her Captain due to the fact a few months ago she violated these very procedures. All the members of the board were highly impressed and wondered why she did not come before them long before this. Then the council member asked about publicity and how to handle the press. Kate smiled this questioned was tailored just for her. The board knew of her upcoming nuptials with the city's most famous resident an avid fan of the Police dept. Kate hit that question out of the Park. Then the surprise guest arrived, the Mayor himself. He was seated an asked a very good question about empathy for the victims. Kate gave the answer that her own mentor gave her. "The police were the speakers for the dead. They were the last person to give this life dignity. It was important to remember while we speak for them we do not have to die for them." Kate said.

The Mayor was impressed the rest of the board was too. Kate normally would be escorted out but this Case it was the Mayor himself to personally congratulate Kate on an exemplary board. He pinned the Lieutenant Bars himself and made sure there was a crowd of reporters getting lots of pictures of the newly appointed Lieutenant. Kate had made it.

She left the board with he head held high and dropped the text to Alexis and the rest of the Fan Club it was now official. The Dragon really did not have to fix anything. She was just that good! The Dragon smiled watching the news footage. His quest was almost in reach the presidency!

James H Pernell Vice President of the US was very pleased with himself! He was alone in his office when he felt a cold wind on his neck and a very cold metal barrel too. Turning slowly he saw his old adversary. Robert A. Rodgers, The CIA most lethal of weapons, the President's own fix it man James wondered why the fix it man was in his residence. There was 18 Secret Service men and women around him at all times but this one man could bypass them and slip into his inner sanctum! How was this possible?

"You raise a noise above a whisper you will not live. I have your attention? Good! Dragon your days are numbered I was told to get you to resign. The President does not want to bring your house of cards down upon you! He has everything you have ever done. So sorry it is a choice James, try to protest and this ends here or sign the resignation letter claiming ill health and go enjoy your last days in the warm sun! I have seen the doctor reports. You could croak at any moment." Robert whispered in a very menacing tone.

"What doctor reports?" the Dragon whispered so the trigger finger of Robert's was not disturbed.

"Oh these reports! The press has them now and when you sign this piece of paper they are going to be released. You will have mass out pouring of sympathy something befitting your status of great statesmen. Of course those same records will record how in despair you ended your life not wanting to burden your family. But a SOB like you I would prefer to shoot you since that is what you did to my son's prospective wife! Yes I see the recognition in your eyes! But the President made me promise you would have a choice! So you can bow out gracefully or I can shoot you and your criminal empire is at an end either way! Soon James you will be exactly what happened to your trained assassin Maddox. My Girl sure did a number on him! There is no one to save you this time. So here is the pen and there are the places you need to sign. Or I shoot and the resignation letter would have your pretty red blood all over it. Your choice." Robert said in a very cold and determined voice.

The Dragon quickly affixed his signature to the letter of resignation. Robert made sure there was 5 copies each one he had to sign.

"Oh I was so hoping to shoot you but I leave you with this warning. Leave my Family Alone! Or next time I will not be under the restriction of this President." With that Robert ejected a Bullet and placed it in front of the former Dragon. "See this bullet it was made from the one you shot my Son's fiancée. It will be in your brain if I see anything harmful to my Family so think about that" Robert said. "Oh bye the way, I will be officiating at my son's wedding so do not even think of Crashing it!" Robert slipped away.

With those last statements the Ex Vice president yelled for his wife to come to his office.

"Honey I am so sorry I should have told you he showed the bogus medical reports June his wife was distraught. The doctors say I might beat this but we have to move where there is less stress. I know Honey the Caribbean is a good place. We have that summer place in Belize. We should retire there!" The Dragon said.

The Former Vice President was forced out and the President had his eye on a new rising star in the Democrat party the Senator from NY. He announced the resignation and the appointment on the same broadcast. As predicted the Dragon was lauded as he packed his belongs and left the country.

The Senator was overjoyed when he received a thumbdrive with his beloved Freaks on it from Robert A Rodgers himself.

"Since you have been a good boy I'm returning the files you entrusted to me with this warning! No harm can come to any member of my family! This is your only warning. Congratulations Mr. Vice President!" Rick's father said. He then strode out of the office soon several secret service people now populated his house and garden. His days of powerful US senator were at an end.

/

Javi had 3 whole days of boredom! The homicide rate had dropped since cooler weather had come upon the city. It was quite pleasant until the Cross Bow murders started to happen. It was almost 5 PM when the first victim was found in Central Park a Park employee had found the body of a transient Javi recognized him and said a prayer. It was none other than Westside Willie! The ME was Perlmutter.

"Detective the cause of death was several crossbow bolts in his chest head and each limb! Have you ever heard of the word Pincushion?" Perlmutter continued. "The CSU is called there is a distinct pattern. These bolts were loosen all at the same time. Notice the same depth and angle of entry. If I had to guess the bolts to the head was the cause of death but any of these wounds could be the cause. Each was deathly enough on its own."

Ok Perlmutter what is the estimated TOD? Ryan asked.

"Liver temp had not dropped one degree so 15 minutes to a half hour the body is still warm." Perlmutter said.

" could the victim walk this way? I mean could he have stayed conscious enough to be away from where this occurred? I do not see any drag marks only his footprints but they were staggering of course the alcohol he consumed might be the reason for the unsteady gait." Hastings asked.

"Yes the victim consuming that much alcohol would not have noticed the effects of the bolts so in theory he could have walked some distance before blood loss killed him" The ME stated.

"What are you thinking Officer Hastings?" Javi asked.

"It seems excessive all these bolts but what if it was a trap. Someone rigged to protect something?" Hastings stated.

Javi smiled she was correct it did look like a very deadly trap. But where did the trap get sprung?

Javi did not have long to think about it because a second victim was being called in. The location was several feet away from the first. Javi walked over. It was a mangy mutt which had the same bolt pattern. The transients in the park recognized it as Willie's companion.

"So the dog was dead quickly it triggered the trap first and then Willie looking for his dog got the second blast. This is a very ingenious trap." Hastings said.

While Javi was telling the uniforms to do a canvas. Hastings saw a blood trail heading into the woods several feet away and ended in a sloping culvert about 8 ft tall.

"Your trap is down there" Hastings said.

"Ok lets get the robot here someone notify Swat tactical. There could be other victims in there and how is the trap being reloaded?" Ryan asked.

"Oh this is simple a mechanism to pull the string back and drop a bolt could be created. I could do it myself" Hastings said.

"The smell of decay is strong from this vent on the top of this culvert" Velazquez said.

"How soon did tactical say that robot would be available?" Javi asked.

"Not sure they are defusing a pipe bomb in Washington Heights. I suppose it will be awhile." Ryan said.

"Ok we need to make sure nothing else goes down this culvert! So let's get the crime tape out and Velazquez you are on babysitting duty until swat arrives. After 4 hours Hastings you have it then Ryan the next 4 and Then I will" Javi said.

Getting back to the precinct Kate was being congratulated! Javi and Ryan gave her a big Hug and a pat on the back!

"I knew you could do it Beckett or Lieutenant so sorry Sir!" Javi said.

Kate smiled "Lieutenant is just fine Javi! So I see Hastings is putting up a timeline good of you to train her."

"She is remarkable" Ryan gushed.

"Yeah Boss a real natural like you were and still are. So have you told Castle yet?" Javi asked.

"No Javi I have not since he is still in a Book signing until 7." Kate said.

"Er Boss it is almost 5'til. I think you could call him now!" Javi stated.

"Ok Javi I will." Kate pulled out her phone. It rang once and Paula answered it.

"Hello Kate so sorry Rick is indisposed a bit of that crud which was going around. But I will have him call you back later." Paula said.

"Oh no bother just inform him I made my lieutenant bars today!" Kate said proudly.

"Oh Honey I am so happy for you! I am so sorry but I have to cut this short Montezuma's revenge you know! Or the Houston Flu all systems go! Bye Kate!" Rick said hurriedly.

Paula returned to the phone. "You see what I am dealing with?"

Kate chuckled. "Yeah Paula I see I hope he gets well soon."

"I do hope so too Kate congrats on your promotion! I will get a press release off right away!" Paula said.

"Thanks Paula, take care of my big baby!" Kat said with concern in her voice.

"I will Kate nice chatting with you" Paula said.

"Likewise Paula" Kate said.


	16. Chapter 16

The Culvert was only one problem finally about 4 in the morning the robot was freed but the operator was not. He was fast asleep as least the blasted thing was here. Javi grumbled as he sipped his morning cup. Kate still pretty much on the euphoria of yesterday decided a run in Central Park would do her some good. So she was warming up. Her soon to be husband was still ill from the effects of a bad taco meat from a food truck. The suspected truck was quarantined by the CDC! After getting his stomach pumped Rick learned the meat was iguana. Certain iguanas carried a deadly disease. It was Rick's symptoms when brought to the ER alerted them. There just happened to be a tropical disease specialist on call that day. One Dr. Joshua Davidson the cardiac Surgeon volunteered to work ER when the hospital was going through massive staffing shortages. Doctors were quitting in droves! The hospitals were stretched thin.

Josh standing on his feet for the last 54 hours look down at the chart there was something niggling him from the tests then it hit him. My gosh! it was Jungle Rot! The meat was infected with a fungus which ingested made the body convulse as the poisons got toxic.

Nurse get this man to OR and get a stomach pump! We need to irrigate all internal surfaces with a topical anti fungal! Yes it supposed to be for the skin only. That is why it has to be followed up with a regime of flushings! I have seen this before in Belize! I know it is irregular but do you know who this patient is?

The nurse was frightened by the powerful Doctor and nodded no.

"Hold on Rick I will save you" he said to the almost comatose patient.

\\\\\

Kate was still on the run when she saw a familiar figure in the morning mist. Slowing down she saw the lone figure with a Coffee cup. Kate could not mistake it was her subordinate and friend Javi.

Hey Javi? Kate asked.

"Hey? Sir?" Javi wheeled around to look at the reddened face of his superior.

"So cold morning huh?" Kate asked still warmed by her run.

"Yeah the robot just got here. There is a lot wrong with this culvert." Javi said.

"Talk to me Javi!" Kate switched to trained investigator.

"It just the senselessness of placing a sophisticated trap in what a culvert so transients like Westside Willie just wanting a safe place to sleep gets all pincushioned with Crossbow bolts of all things!" Javi said trying to shake off the cold and moist of these early mornings. The only thing cheerful was Lanie was up too.

\\\\\

Another victim of a splash of acid and crossbow bolts was facing Lanie in an apt building which should have been condemned ages ago. The victim was a young immigrant from El Salvador by the looks of his clothes and his hands. Probably a dishwasher at a local restaurant she thought. The acid had burnt off part of his face the crossbow bolts were of the same pattern as the first victim. The fall down 12 stories to this floor was however the cause of death.

Ryan was standing over the body. Hastings just had arrived along with her fiancée Paul. His newspaper skills and his ability to talk to the neighbors gave Ann the leg up on what is happening.

"Good morning Detective I brought Paul along to tell you what he has learned." Ann said.

"Right it is a Game called El Dorado someone placed a fortune of gold in the city but there are clues to its location. But when the contestants get close…" Paul said.

"Things like this happens! My Gosh what is wrong with people!" Ryan said.

"Yeah" Ann said.

Paul continued. "There is a website in the Spanish speaking only part of the web. Luckily I can understand it. It challenges the players to be like Coronado and Cortez and the rest of the revered pantheon of Conquistadors. Each week a clue would be dropped off and the unlucky person finding it was killed in a most gruesome way. The pictures on the website have at least a dozen victims so far."

"A dozen victims and not one call to the Police?" Ryan asked.

"Sir, it is part of the culture where they are from to not trust the local authorities especially the police!" Paul ruefully said.

"So how did you learn about this Paul?" Ryan asked.

"From a source I cannot reveal his name but I will hold back this story only for so long. Other writers will find it" Paul said sadly.

"No go write your story and perhaps it will save some lives!" Ryan indicated.

\\\\\

Ann now changed into her uniform and met up with Velazquez.

"Carla what do you know of this internet sensation called El Dorado?" Ann asked.

"Oh that I that it was a hoax or at least I thought so. My nephew was talking about it." Velazquez said.

"No sadly it is not just a hoax. Ryan and I discovered another victim of it today!" Ann said.

"Speaking of victims I have to go relieve Lead Detective Esposito on that babysitting that culvert. I will talk to you later" Velazquez said.

"Ok see you later Carla." Ann finished getting dressed and brought out a new white board for their latest victim. Ernesto Juan, Native of El Salvador a good kid according to his boss and his friends. Smart too. Ann wrote all the information of this very outstanding citizen well almost citizen since he was only 16. He could not get the green card yet but in couple of months he would have. Such a waste Ann thought while completing the board.

Esposito relieved by Velazquez got to the precinct and was being brought up to speed.

"What I have never heard of such a thing" Lead Detective Esposito said a string of words in Spanish. Switching back to English, "we need to warn the Latino community of this hoax. I need to get with the Lt. later. I will need all Spanish officers to frequent internet café and spread the word this hoax will kill you in a most gruesome way!"

Ryan working his video and computer magic had isolated the server where this horrid game was being broadcasted. "It's in Caracas Venezuela Its a military server down there."

"What? Ryan? It's a military server in Venezuela? Ok they have to update that server and that is when we will get him! Ryan set up with the other CSU computer nerds they need to monitor this site for incoming IP addresses. This hoaxer is worst than any serial killer! I have to talk with the Lt." Javi said as he strode out of the Bull Pen.

Kate getting her morning coffee was looking over some reports. It was a typical morning only 9 more days to go! She was still unaware of the life or death struggle her almost husband was under going. It was still too early to call him let him sleep Kate thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Javi this was the second time today they had run into each other.

"Lt do you have a moment?" Javi asked hesitantly.

"Sure Javi" as she set her coffee mug down. "So tell me what can Manpower do for you?"

"I need a list of all the Spanish officers and anyone who can speak Spanish. We have a situation" Javi informed Kate about the diabolical game and the website where scores of victims were listed.

"Ok Javi I will set up the task force for you. Get cracking they will be in the ready room soon!" Kate got on the horn with all the officers and arranged them for a meeting in the Ready room. She then coordinated the same response city wide.

At this point she thought of Paula! She should be up.

The phone rang Paula answered.

"Kate is that you?" Paula said sniffling. She had been crying.

"Yeah Paula you sound like you have been crying. What is wrong? Kate all of sudden concerned.

"Rick he is in the intensive care in Atlanta General!" Paula blurted out.

"What? How? Why was I not notified?" Kate said getting angry at the hospital.

"I tried but Rick said let you be. He went in to surgery a few minutes ago." Paula said.

"Paula what is wrong with him?" Kate asked excitedly.

"They will not tell me! I am not a relative!" Paula said bursting out crying.

"Rick and I are each other point of contact surely you stated that to them?" Kate was perplexed.

"Yeah but the rules are relatives!" Paula sobbed.

"Ok I need you to concentrate on something else. I need a press release in Spanish and English warning about the game called El Dorado. It is hoax which gets the players killed" Kate said. She next related what she needed in this report.

"Ok Kate I can do that. Please keep me in the loop?" Paula requested having calmed down from the crying jag.

Kate's next phone call was to Alexis. It went to voice mail. She tried Carrie Next.

"Hi Aunt Kate, why are you calling me? I mean it is great to get a call from you but why now?" Carrie questioned.

"Carrie where is Alexis?" Kate demanded.

"Alexis in her bedroom I suppose I will go get her for you." Carrie said not quite awake.

Carrie wandered to Alexis's room door.

"Alexis it is Aunt Kate!" Carrie screamed while pounding on her door.

Alexis awoke to the pounding on her bedroom door. She had a long night of studying. She was in no mood for her Cousin.

"What?" Alexis said yelling through the door.

"It is Aunt Kate on my phone it is urgent please open the door and talk to her! I am tired of yelling through this door!" Carrie yelled waking the whole apt!

Kate? Something happened to my father! She thought. "Oh hold on!" Rats my phone is dead! I forgot to place it on the charger! Alexis bounded off the bed and unlocked the door then her cousin shoved the phone in her face.

"Alexis?" Kate asked.

"Hi Mom what is so important?" Alexis said not quite awake and tried to stifle a yawn.

"I need you to get dressed. You are flying to Atlanta. Your father is in the hospital there. The hospital rules are only Relatives and in person too! So you can call but you will be stonewalled just the same as Paula and I was. So I arranged your flight out in 2 hours so get dressed I will be taking you to the airport!" Kate said hurriedly as she was heading out of the precinct with first a stop at her Captain's desk.

"What about Grams?" Alexis asked not comprehending Kate's request.

"Does not she have to look after your cousins?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I suppose she does." Alexis slowly realizing what Kate was telling her to do.

Carrie still at the door overheard the conversation.

She ran to Claire room pounded on her door. Claire a bit burry eyed was quickly told what was happening! "No way Alexis was going to face this alone!" both girls agreed.

Grams was informed by the girls! Her son was in trouble! She immediately called Kate.

"Kate darling I know you meant well but Alexis is not going alone! They called for Family and Family will respond. I have already had the girls pack and I will see you soon!" Martha said.

Kate left the precinct after informing her Captain of the nature of the emergency. She pulled up in the SUV since the elevation to Lt. her beloved Police car was taken. The girls and Martha were curbside when she arrived.

Kate was torn the city that she loved was in peril but the Man she loved was in peril too! Martha could see the conflict crossing her face.

Martha gently touched her wrist as Kate was driving. Damn that missing piece of paper Kate thought.

"I should be going with you." Kate said softly.

"I know you think that is prudent but you have bigger responsibilities than looking after my son. Your city needs you. You and only you can lead them through this crisis!" Kate nodded after Martha said goodbye and the girls promised to keep Kate informed.

Kate went back the precinct compartmentalizing her feelings away squaring her shoulders and marched into the Ready Room. 150 officers were waiting for her. She strode up to the podium.

"Hello we have a situation so far there have been 25 confirmed deaths to what is an internet hoax with grave circumstances. It is targeting only the Latin community. This hoax is called El Dorado! It is an online clue driven game challenging young Hispanics to be like the Conquistadors of old. Search for the treasure someone supposed to have hidden but when they find the location a horrible trap kills them in a most gruesome way. These Traps have had spinning blades, Crossbow bolts and splashed concentrated acid in the face. And these are just the few we have found! There are many more out there luring new victims. I need you to talk with all the kids in your communities stress the dangers of falling for this hoax. These flyers are to be posted at all the kids hang out especially including the gangs. Det Esposito is the lead man on this task force. We need to keep our children safe."

Ryan was monitoring the website an update had just been posted! Ok the hunt was on! He quickly coordinated with the dept Nerd Squad and the tracing had begun the signal was bounce all across the world and was here it ended at the Precinct!

"One of their own was the culprit!" Ryan brought the notice to his Lt.

"It was updated here at the precinct? Ok I need to run a few special programs which only I or the Captain can do" Kate said.

"Ok Ryan this is odd. The update came from a wifi connection in the Ready Room!" Ryan blood ran cold! It was one of US!

"Ryan there is video link in the ready room? Right?" Kate asked still worried what Alexis will say once they reach the hospital.

Ryan agreed and left to review the tape of the ready room.

Kate continued to coordinate the shared response city wide. Time was bought on Spanish TV and Radio saying this hoax was responsible for many deaths city wide. Kate thought that was Paula's doing!

PSA's were done with many Latin Telenovas stars warning about the dangers of this hoax.

Hastings and Lead Detective Esposito were searching for clues in the traps which the Bomb squad had dismantled.

"Det. Esposito the craftsmanship of these traps is a work of art. It shows a loving touch how each piece was finely crafted out of wood. Wait I found a blood stain here on this joint! I think it is our maker!" Ann got a knife and pried the wood piece and tagged it and gave it to the CSU tech that was next to her.

"See that this gets analyzed right away" Ann said to the tech.

"Yes Detective" the tech replied and was gone.

Ann did not have the time to correct the tech's mistake. She was too busy looking for the flaw. Any trap always had a flaw so the person setting it could prevent it from misfiring.

"Ah Ha" she announced. Javi and other officers looked at her.

"I have found the ways to disarm all these traps so if anymore are found I will direct the robot officer to disarm it." She said triumphantly. The poor robot was sitting immobile across from them in the culvert. Its titanium skin was punctured with almost a dozen Crossbow bolts and acid poured across its tires was still smoldering. Luckily the spare parts were held on the conveyance van so it could be repaired.


	17. Chapter 17

Alexis was hurrying through the double doors of Atlanta General. Getting to the information desk and almost out of breath the red hurricane which is Alexis Castle demanded to know where her father was. The loudness of her voice attracted the attention of the one doctor she had hoped she would never see again!

"Alexis?" Josh asked not believing his eyes. The last time he saw that fiery redhead was when she was snarling in his face at Kate's shooting.

Alexis turned and there he was Doctor Motorcycle Boy himself!

"What? What are you doing here?" Alexis could not believe it herself.

Josh realized he could not say anything to the daughter of the man who took the love of his life away from him but still he could not lie to the young woman.

"I am your father's Physician." Josh said calmly

"What is wrong with him can I see him?" Alexis eagerly asked.

Finally the rest of the Family gathered around the tall Doctor he could see the family resemblances of the other new comers he did not know.

"Your father will recover. He ate some bad meat and we had to pump his stomach among other things" Josh mumbled.

Alexis finally speaking in a more calm voice was escorted with the rest of the family to the recovery room where Rick was entertaining a guest.

Robert heard of Rick's bad bout with the tainted Iguana meat. The food truck did not even know the meat was substituted. So The Dragon did not get the message he thought.

Robert in his Old Elvis costume was cheering up all the hospital patients with his wonderful Elvis impersonations. He had just entered his son's room and was getting the info from his son and cheering him up and then the talk about the wedding in a few days. Robert could hardly wait while chatting Dr. Davidson came in.

"Rick Old Boy you sure gave me a scare! I was dreading to talk to Kate about you! You sure look better!" Josh joshed.

Rick was astounded "Josh? You are the one who saved me? I thought I heard your voice but I was not sure" Rick stammered.

Josh smiled. "Just a part of the service with a smile your chart looks good. You were a very lucky man Rick! Most would not have known what to do! I guess those times with Doctors without Borders did me some good and it allowed me to save your life! So did I hear about wedding plans well Congrats! Rick she does really love you. Also you have a gaggle of your closest fans out in the hall I am going to let them in" Josh left the room.

Robert started to rise but that was when Martha came into the room.

"Robert?" She asked with questioning eyes as if she had seen a ghost.

"No Ma'am, I'm Elvis Presley born in Tupelo Mississippi. But I am happy to make your acquaintance." Robert said in his best Elvis imitation.

"Mother he is the Elvis impersonator who is going to officiate at my wedding. He was just here in this hospital to spread good cheer!" Rick said and all 4 girls came and hugged him.

Robert just smiled then he left the room. There was something he had to do!

Rick recovery was remarkable and Kate was so relieved to hear her almost husband's voice over the phone. Kate closed her office doors and wept! She was so worried. Rick related who saved him. "Small world huh?" Rick quipped. "Yeah" was the only word Kate could say.

"So Paula did some rejuggling of the schedule I am hitting Vegas this weekend. So we are moving up the date! The Girls and Martha are staying with me until after the wedding then they are going home" Kate could hear a collective Awww from his most loyal of fans!

Kate now having that one crisis out of her life now faced the one the city had. Another victim another 16 year old Hispanic youth this one was a bad dude. He was a gang banger who was up for 15 deaths. It was fitting that his death was a shotgun blast to the head.

"The traps are now using firearms interesting" Hastings said when she looked at the latest site.

The trap was crudely constructed too. The Maker was hurried. Something spooked him Perhaps there was a person who saw him? Ann thought. I have seen this before.

Ann thought back to her stint in the army. She was stationed in Iraq just before becoming a police and vigilante.

"I have seen this before Lead Detective" Javi looked over at Hastings.

"What?" Javi replied.

"I remember seeing this before" Ann said with certainly.

"Really where?" Javi asked excitedly.

"In Iraq Lead Detective!" Ann said.

"So you are saying our maker has a Military background?" Javi asked.

"It would be a good assumption" Ann replied.

"Ok Hastings good work" Javi said.

Javi got on the horn with Kate.

"Lt. I need to know which of the officers in that room had military training and served in Iraq. Thanks I will bye." Javi said.

Kate had informed him of the impending nuptials were brought up one week. We have to nail this guy soon!

Kate did a quick search 13 former military she was surprised the list was so small. Only 8 were In Iraq. She sent the information to Ryan in an email.

Ryan got the email with the list of names.

Ryan with Velazquez was searching the ready room video for anything out of the ordinary. Several officers were typing on their smart phones during the presentation. That was not anything out of the ordinary. Smart phone were the new Notebooks. So he was searching for something else. Velazquez continued the search while Ryan read Kate's email and the Personnel attachments.

"Det. Ryan come look at this." Carla said.

Velazquez slowly advanced the video and it caught Roberto Rodriquez or Rod the Stock as his rapper name. Something was wrong. As she forward the video he had a small satisfied smile on his face. His hands were typing too. Ryan looked at the time stamp then on Kate's list. "Got you! You SOB!" Ryan now had their suspect! The suspect typing stopped just as the ping on the ip address came in. That was far from proof but retrieving his cell phone would.

Ok Javi was informed that Rod the Stock was their lead suspect. Javi organized a round the clock surveillance. He was going to slip up and then we will have him! Several new victims kept showing up at different precincts. These all were known Gang bangers and other nasties. There were 25 of these in all. Most of the major gangs were affected.

What was learned these all nasties were lured by a special text attached to the website. People could get a special clue if they paid something. It was nominal. Looking over all the victims only 2 who were not gang bangers were Willie and Juan! I guess they were collateral damage.

Someone was waging an insurgent war in the streets of New York. Hastings thought it was pretty clever use the techniques of the enemy against a new enemy the local street gangs. Soon the gangs were recruiting to get the best thugs possible to try the clues. It was like a ghoulish rite of passage one which most did not survive!

As the days dragged on Kate and Javi were getting frustrated. The clues kept coming but Rod the Stock was clean nothing to tie him to the deaths and the deaths were getting more gruesome. A total of 124 gang banger and suspected Gang bangers had succumbed to the lure of trying to avoid the traps. None as of yet has succeeded. The death toll was announced on Spanish TV and Radio as if it was Viet Nam all over again. NYPD was stretched thin. Kate was Skyping with Rick one day before she was supposed to fly out.

Rick was looking the best he had in a long time. I suppose his fan club posse as they are calling themselves was responsible. Kate was so grateful. His dark blue eyes stared across the screen at her. She so desperately wanted to hold him. Just one more day Kate hold it together for one more day. Kate had been resorting to very cold showers and morning runs just to keep her libido in check. "So Rick, how is Vegas?"

"Oh Vegas is just the same as ever" Rick quipped.

"I have never been there" Kate admitted. She flew to CA and drove across country but never set foot in Vegas. This would be a first for her.

"I have everything arranged everyone is coming by charter. It is a friend of a friend's plane. All you have to do is get on the plane with the Mayor, a few author friends, Javi, Lanie and Ryan and Jenny Plus I have added Hastings and Paul! And in 5 hours we will be at the hotel at 7 pm the wedding will be commencing and by 7:05 we should be married." Rick brightly said.

"Well that is one headache I will not have to deal with." Kate replied.

"Yeah I heard talk to me about it?" Rick asked comfortingly.

Kate told Rick the gruesomeness happening in the city.

"210 deaths and they keep on rising?" Rick asked.

"Yeah we thought we had a suspect but it was not him he was clean." Kate lamented.

"Kate you are thinking like a cop. Ask Javi a former military man what this seemed like to him. From my contacts it is an insurgency group! Not the work of one crazed killer!" Rick stated.

"What Rick what did you say?" Kate was too mesmerized by her fiancée's lips to pay attention to what he said. She was wishing those lips would be at her pulse point right now!

"I said it was a group. These kinds of cells were at least 10 but not more than 15. But they could be smaller and still be as efficient." Rick stated.

"How small?" Kate asked.

"Well if they were really tight a group of 8 could hypothetically do it but it would be very hardcore to keep up this level of violence" Rick stated.

"A group of 8? Huh!" Kate was thinking she would have to alert Javi on her suspicions. Even away from her he was able to trigger connections!

"Ok Kate it is late you need your sleep! Sweet dreams Babe!" Rick planted a kiss on the screen.

"Rick I cannot wait until tomorrow" Kate breathed heavily.

"Yeah just think this time tomorrow we will be in our bridal chamber!" Rick quipped.

"Rick that is something to look forward!" Kate cut the Skype connection. She fell asleep.

\\\\\

In another part of the world James Pernell was eating his diner and having problems with the meal. He was sick and James was looking in to the dead eyes of Robert A Rodgers his executioner. "What did you do?" He gasped for air.

"I fed you the same thing you fed to my son!" Robert replied.

"It was not me! I've been away! IT WAS SOMEONE WHO WANTS ME OUT OF THE WAY!" James gasped.

Robert recognized his mistake and gave the antidote to the former Dragon. His symptoms were subsiding.

"Ok if it was not you then who!" Robert asked.

James thankful that Robert believed him. "The new Pet" is what he gasped out.

/

The newly appointed VP of the US smiled when he heard Robert A Rodgers was seen in Belize. His plan was working well. The Dragon would be dead but there would be a New Dragon in his place a stronger and better prepared one!


	18. Chapter 18

Kate got up with a smile today was her wedding day! By the end of the day in another city across the country she would be officially Mrs. Katherine Castle! Every since she saw his smiling visage on the back of her mother's favorite book she had dreamed of this day. There were several variations but it all ended up with her married! Even the one where everyone was naked ended up in an orgy but married! Sometimes her mind liked to show her kinky side too clearly! Of course Rick just knew from the first day. He peered right through me! That first look at his penetrating stare scared her for several days how often do you meet a person who can adroitly scan you from top to bottom and still wanted to hang out with you? He was simply amazing. Well time is a wasting I need to run! Kate dragged herself from those sinfully soft sheets and blankets to get ready for her run! Today she chose a different park one a bit closer than central. She was moving a pretty good clip when all of a sudden a blur passed her by. It was Hastings! Kate's competitive spirit was aroused and her morning jog took on the aspects of an Olympic Marathon. Kate slowly narrowed the gap until they were Neck and Neck.

"Good Morning Ann" Kate huffed as she kept up the pace!

"GM Lt." Ann said then put a burst of speed.

Kate caught up "No Ann slow down I want to speak with you."

"Ok but if I am late I will blame you!" Ann said slowing to a jog.

"No Problem Ann I wanted to talk to you about the case with the traps. You were in Military correct?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Lt." Ann confirmed.

"So answer me this why are you concentrating on one man?" Kate asked.

"I was taking my lead from Lead Detective Esposito Lt." Ann said.

"Ok have you Informed him of your suspicions?" Kate asked her speaking was easier since they were no longer running flat out.

"Which suspicions Lt?" Ann asked barely breathing hard.

"That this is the work of a Cell!" Kate supplied since Rick opened her eyes to the possibility Ann should have reached that same conclusion too.

"No Lt. I have not" Ann replied.

"Why Not?" Kate was genuinely wondering why the reticent in her voicing an opinion.

"Because the Lead Detective has not asked Me Lt" Ann's reply floored Kate. Kate need to set Ann straight very quickly!

"Ann you need to realize there is no hierarchy in solving a crime. If you have an Idea just blurt it out! The rest of the crew will either accept it or reject it but never ignore it. That is what Castle does. Some of his ideas are very entertaining! But it makes people think. Getting people to think will help unit cohesion and have fun too! Look these guys are not that serious. Lighten up have fun!" Kate said cooling down.

Ann thought about it for a moment. "Lt. what are we to bring on this trip?"

"Nothing but your clothes and toiletries! Every thing else will be provided." Kate said knowing Rick as well as she does.

"I see we then Lt. I need to get a shower I have a big day ahead of me. Thanks for the talk." Ann said as she put on the power and ran to her nearby apt.

Kate slow jogged to the loft.

Today was her wedding day was a theme which was running through her head. She paid no mind to the Spanish TV saying the death toll was up to 320. That NYPD's best efforts had not stopped the rising totals. Even more victims were found most were caught by weapon fires. The elegance of the original traps has gone toward the more efficient firearm trap. The genius gave way to the brutal. This was mass suicide at a scale not one could comprehend. These Gang banger seem to want to prove they were immortal but just like lemmings they all came to their doom.

But none of that mattered The Gang Bangers could commit hari kari for all she was concerned. So she did her manpower allocation reports. She talked to her Dad to make sure he had everything. She talked to Lanie to back sure she was on track. Then it was lunch only 5 hours to go. During lunch she learned that Hastings did take her advice and Javi wanted to do a sting with manpower from other precincts. So Kate dutiful made the requests. She told Javi that the ball was in the other precinct's court now. You have to make do with we have in this precinct. Javi said he understood.

Kate day was ending. She said good bye to her Captain she would be officially gone for Two weeks she was getting married.

Victoria gave her a hug and told her that Man of hers will treat you right or he won't like what she had in plans for him when he returns in 3 weeks.

"Captain" Kate said. "I think he fears you than me or the boys! I will see you in 2 weeks!"

Kate got into her SUV. First stop was her Dad's she so hoped he would be ready when she got there. As it turns out he was waiting at the curbside. He placed his suitcase and then they were off to the Teeterboro airport. Getting to the executive terminal she met up with all the other guests flying to Las Vegas. Soon she was seated and the adrenaline which had kept her going finally dropped and the whole trip she was sleeping. The Plane encountered a bit of turbulence over OK because of T-storms but Kate did not feel or hear any of it. The next thing she saw was the expansive desert and the temperature outside at a cool 92 degrees. Her Dad was getting up as the plane taxied to a stop. Disembarking Kate was met with Alexis the girl's and Martha. Lanie, Jenny and Ann joined her they were going to make Kate a beautiful bride.

Kate just felt she was on a roller coaster the emotions were all over the place. They first hit the bridal stores found the perfect Vegas wedding dress not too sweet but not to sassy either. Then it was to the room for the perfect massage and makeup. The girls busied themselves with mundane getting dressed. Kate seeing herself in the mirror almost did not recognize herself. But the wedding dress had to wait it was time to apply for the license. This was the first time she saw Rick. He was healthy and cracking jokes with the boys. Her heart soared. He was ok. The worst she imagined was long gone. They embraced in one of those slow motion where the girl rushes then the boy does. But in actuality according to Alexis they were like two magnets which had been apart too long! It was that fast. Rick held her hand as they stepped up to the registrar's office. Kate showed her state id, Rick showed his. They filled out the marriage form and the registrar stamped a number 41319 on the form. They both looked at the number and smiled. It seemed even the numbers aligned for this day.

Getting back to the hotel Rick sat down in the Chapel area Elvis was standing near the podium.

"Son I am proud of you this day!" Robert said in his best blue suede shoes voice. "You have started a journey which will hopefully last a life time."

"Thanks Robert. Or should I call you Dad?" Rick said.

"You Knew?" Robert was genuinely touched his son knew him.

"How could I not? Mother's reaction was confirmation I needed. Besides I saw the files!" Rick stated.

"So you know about your sister's location?" Robert asked cagily.

"Yes but right now she is safe from that monster but I should not get angry at him. It is my wedding day. I just want to enjoy it!" Rick stated.

"We will need to talk later but right now it is show time!" Robert said.

Kate came in along with her bridesmaids. They were all dressed as 50's showgirls! Kate was heart stopping beautiful as Elvis was singing Love me Tender. Kate slowly left her father's hand and was firmly gripped in Rick's the love shone from both their faces! Finally the song was completed. Elvis or Robert started the rap which only an accomplished Elvis performer could do. Rick wondered did he get his love of Elvis impersonation from his Father? The Boys were also Elvis impersonators. They had recreated the Elvis outfits from Atlantic City perfectly. Javi made a wonderful El Vez! The ceremony was short and sweet the rings were exchanged and the Elvis on the stage met up with the showgirls and sung Viva Las Vegas to the new happily married Mr. and Mrs. Castle! Robert signed his real name as Kate and Rick still dressed as Elvis and the Showgirl went to the registry office and placed it like so many other into the system. The clerk congratulated them. Then it was off to the hotel room Kate was like a volcano ready to explode. Rick was no better in that control both exploded together in the sinfully soft sheets of their bridal suite! For the next half day they would sleep from exhaustion then get back to baby making.

The rest of the marriage party members were left to their own devices. Martha had roped Jim into a high stake power poker game with the Authors and the Mayor. Alexis and the girls wandered aimlessly since they lost their center of attention Rick to Kate. Eventually they settled for some slots and Carrie was pretty good she hit a progressive slot worth 20 grand! They were comp- ted the rooms and booze that the girls could handle. Finally around 1 AM in the morning the girls all partied out were snoring in many different directions. Martha had taken Jim Beckett to their respective rooms. Javi and Lanie still dressed as El Vez and the Showgirl got their marriage on the down low only Robert were aware of them other than Ann and Paul who were their witnesses.

Robert was still standing for pictures with Tourist until 2AM where he left the hotel and drove to his high overlooking secluded home. The highest security which he could afford was surrounding the place. He took off the Elvis costume and looked at himself in the mirror. The president's own fix it man was lonely. Seeing Martha was more than he could take. But his own son recognizing him was the best and worst event in his life. Best was he could be who he wanted to be for his son. The person who tried to have his son poisoned was still out there but today he would not attack. The wedding guests were to arrive tomorrow so he needed to shut down his brain but sleep did not come to him that easily.

In the morning Kate awoke first their lovemaking had left her sore in a good way but ravenous for a meal. She had not eaten since her run in with Javi. That was at least 3 days ago. It was not Kate did not want to eat but her nerves were too tightly wound. But now relaxing in the arms of her husband her stomach made it crystal clear something was wrong. Rick was beginning to awake when Kate's stomach erupted with a BraKKKK. Rick was instantly awake and searching for the beast which invaded his dreams. Kate laughing at the antics of her Husband! Those words Her Husband those were the sweetest words she had ever known.

Rick fully awake now looked at his wife and in the tender Kiss. Kate's stomach made itself known quite convincingly. With another BRAKKKKK Rick was startled and Kate was laughing again.

Rick looked at his slim almost bony wife and decided to order room service with everything. He had finally gotten his appetite back too. So after showering and bit more love making. The room service arrived and they both took turns feeding each other. Rick was surprised how many calories they both consumed. The remnants of their repast were evident on the empty stack of plate the food which was delicious they happily consumed.

After lounging Rick remembered the event at his Dad's house. So the happy couple along with his Posse Kate was dubbed an honorary member. Kate and the girls laughed so freely. It made the trek up to the secluded villa that sweeter. Getting to the gates destiny was about to happen. The girls were going to finally meet the man their grand father and Rick's dad.

Kate was surprised how maintained the area was and the security was top notch.

Rick made the introductions.

"I know you! You were the Elvis impersonator who married us!" Kate exclaimed.

"Guilty as Charged Lieutenant!" Robert said. "I am an ordained minister of the faith too. So do not worry your marriage is perfectly legal! I happen to be these Girls' Grandfather and Rick's Dad!"

Kate switched into her investigator mode and noticed the similarities between the two men. It was striking! They had the same laugh and easy going nature. The sun was climbing into the 100's and so the thought of family was put on temporary hold as they all got changed and had a pool party. There was first the game of Chicken where Alexis was Robert's shoulders and Kate was on Rick's. The battle was doing well until Rick slipped and they were pulled under. Rick's posse groaned of the loss. Then everyone was in the pool for a rousing game of Marco Polo. Again Alexis was the winner. Soon the rest of the guests arrive for the impromptu barbeque. Kate was having a wonderful time getting to meet Rick's father and contrasting the flamboyant Martha with the Easy going Robert. It was interesting why they did not stay together. They were still obviously attracted to each other.

Next stop was back to the hotel to get dressed to see a couple of Cirque du Soliel shows. Kate enjoyed very much. Rick had gotten them back stage passes to see how all the high wire was done. Kate laughed and then the next stop was the rollercoaster on the Stratosphere. It was on top of the tallest building. Kate was reminded of the Ferris Wheel at Coney Island where Rick proposed. The coasters on this building were nothing as sedate as that but they both screamed and laughed. The city lights for Vegas were far different than Kate had ever seen. The lights spread out in all directions. It was as magical as the night Rick proposed. This day was all about them and making memories to last a life time. Soon they were back at the hotel and back to practicing for those little Castle Babies!

The next day they met up with Lanie and Javi, Jenny and Kevin plus a new newly wedded appeared. Ann and Paul made it official. They snuck off early that morning and Rick's dad also officiated their wedding. Robert would not take any gratuity at all. Rick had thought they might indulge since they had the opportunity. Kate knew Rick had set the stage for them. She was happy for them. Another writer and his muses! Kate thought it might be a tradition.

Kate was leaning on Rick's shoulder at the restaurant where all the guests had gathered. Kate whispered in Rick's ear. "Should I call you Cupid too?" Kate's eyes were directed to the happy couple in the table close to them. Those two were in their own world.

"You know it was first working with those two opened my eyes to the possibility. We could work" Kate admitted. "I so wanted to kiss you in that bull pen that day."

"You did?" Rick sounded genuinely surprised.

"Un Uh and you were just so adorable with that flustered look seeing those two over there doing what we should be doing now." Kate suggested.

"We should…" as Rick nuzzled his nose against hers. Her lips were partly open.

"Yes Rick we should." Kate said in a sultry voice which drove Rick to distractions.

"Well in that case…." Rick gave his wife the most passionate kiss Kate had gotten in her life. The fire below was ignited and soon they excused themselves and were practicing baby making on all the surfaces ending back into the bed exhausted but happy.

Kate said good bye to all the guests and family at the airport terminal they were flying to New York while Rick and Kate were guest at a comic book convention in Phoenix.

The convention was much fun. Rick did his reading and afterward there was an impromptu panel discussing all his books. Kate on stage with him got into a heated discussion with one member of the audience. Kate had a Déjà vu moment. The argument was the same as the one she had online. In the midst of the discussion she blurted out.

"You are Dragonslayer 1542 aren't You!" Kate stated loudly.

The man stood back and was astounded that Kate knew his screen name.

"How did you know?" The man stuttered in bewilderment.

"It is simple I never forget an argument" Kate stated calmly.

"I for one can vouch for that!" Rick quipped. The audience all laughed.

The man was dumbfounded.

"It is simple you are using the same arguments as you did the last time we had this discussion. That was online of course. But in person you are still bring up those tired old positions." Kate stated.

"Now wait a minute…" the man obviously was floundering. Rick had pity on him. Kate was using her expert interrogation skills on the poor man to decimate his carefully laid suppositions.

The crowd was mesmerized over her expert slashing of all his constructed arguments.

"We Have a Winner!" Rick walked up and Pulled up Kate's arm then Kissed her on stage. The crowd went wild and there was soon an internet video of the argument then the winner's Kiss! Alexis texted

**Are you having fun Yet?**

Kate smiled and replied.

**Yes! Much Much Much Fun!**

The convention was great they were both in their element and were seen with Stan Lee himself! They were commenting how dry it was in this desert. They were comparing it to his home in New York.

They got back to the hotel. They were still laughing at the poor befuddled man. The next stop was San Diego.

Kate was happy she was on the panels with him. She brought a fan look to what Rick wrote. Their tag team was a success. So Kate got to see what a book tour was like plus do the touristy things Rick would never do. A scrape book of their adventures was being compiled by Alexis in between working at the Morgue. Those ever increasing body count was so big the city had to rent a refrigerated barge on the East River to house the unclaimed bodies. Lanie was never as busy as the bodies and the death toll mounted. Javi and the crew were unable to capture even one of the suspected members in the act. Ann thought they were being tipped off but Ryan was not too sure on that. It could be the rest of the crew was sort of sympathetic to the aim of the trapesters.

Soon the book tour had ended they were finally back in the loft at New York. Kate had the memories of a life time but the best one was the argument she had with the guy in Phoenix! She still laughed about that one.


	19. Chapter 19

Rick looked at his wife she was so happy and freely laughing. "Honey I forgot to tell you but we are having guest! Since we have been gone for that last two weeks Alexis thought it would be nice to have a family dinner. So get clean up they are bringing the meal."

The Family was everyone including a surprise guest. Everyone was seated when Robert appeared at the Door Way. Rick had already forgiven his Dad and he knew of his second life.

Robert stood in the door way unable to figure whether to enter or flee. Alexis noticing the Mexican Standoff in the door way pushed passed her dad and wrapped her arm around Grandpa's arm and gave him a yank almost pulling Robert off balance but it forced him to enter the loft.

After the logjam was broken, Robert was very witty and charming. Kate was relating the story about the guy in Phoenix. How Kate decimated his positions. Jim Beckett looked at Rick. There was a Nod from Jim and Wink from Rick. Alexis noticed this silent communication between the two men and wondered what was up.

"So Kate you liked going to the Convention?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah brings back memories." Kate replied.

"Oh were you ever at a Star Trek Convention? Aunt Kate?" Carrie asked. "I went with my best friend and he convinced me to dress up for the Con in Minneapolis. We both went as Data and Lore. It was fun."

"Claire did you not go?" Alexis asked.

"No I was not into Cons or anything like that. That was strictly Carrie's world not mine." Claire answered. "The only thing we could agree upon was we both liked Uncle Rick's books!"

"These girls have good taste Kate" Rick quipped.

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband. She then started talking to Lanie to catch up the news of the city.

Jim Beckett was fishing for something in his bag.

"Dad, are you looking for something?" Kate asked.

Jim muttered "I'm sure I had brought it".

Alexis noticed a photo on the floor. "Hey Gramps" she said loudly. Both Robert and Jim turned to look at her. She just pointed to the object on the ground. Jim a bit sheepish pick up the wayward Picture and Showed Rick, Kate not noticing what was doing on was stopped in mid sentence when she saw the picture her Father was holding up.

"Dad I thought you burned That!" Kate screamed out.

"Obviously not Katie!" Jim replied gleefully.

It was a picture of a teenaged Kate dressed in her Starfleet Uniform as the Character of Lt. Saavik a Vulcan science officer portrayed by Kirstie Alley from one of the best Star Trek Movies Wrath of Khan.

"I worked so hard on that costume too" Kate grumbled.

"Kate you were one Hot Saavik! You have to tell me did you win any prize?" Rick chortled.

"No, I did not win but I did place though!" Kate said dejectedly.

Her Dad now produced from the bag her 3rd place ribbon on originality of the costume.

"That is so cool" Rick said. "So Kate is there a Tricorder or Phaser in the closet somewhere?"

Robert looked like he wanted to say something so Rick brought him into his inner sanctum.

"So this is the place where you created all those best sellers?" Robert asked genuinely wanting to get to know his son.

"I am sure you did not come here only ask me that" Rick stated watching his Dad carefully.

"I am convinced the old Dragon did not poison you!" Robert said.

"Wait Old Dragon? The one which ordered Kate's mother stabbed and Kate shot? That is an Old Dragon?" Rick asked bemused.

"Yes that is one off the field. There is a new Dragon and he is much smarter than the older one." Robert said.

"So this new Dragon poisoned me because why?" Rick was perplexed.

"He knew I would wreak revenge on the person I thought was responsible. The clues led me to believe the old Dragon was the one. So he tried to use me to get rid of his rival." Robert stated.

"But something stopped you?" Rick asked.

"Yes but I need not to tell you that." Robert replied.

"Ok so this new Dragon, will he come after me again?" Rick asked worried for the family.

"Not likely. He is much cleverer. He is much like your Trapster here in the city. He sets up situations and watches the results" Robert stated.

"So he keeps his hands clean?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it seems that way. He would be the guy to create this sort of situation you are going to have here." Robert supplied.

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.

"Well is it not obvious. The Trapster's have gotten under the skin of the Hispanic Gang Bangers and they are committing suicide without them noticing" Robert said.

"I see yeah" Rick said.

"So like the lemmings these people are the top dogs of all these organizations. Once they fall then?" Robert asked.

"The gang wars begin!" Rick supplied. "I have to warn Kate."

"I think it is way too late for a strong police show of force. That should have happened before the death toll got too high" Robert added.

"But they were concerned about catching the cell not what the cell was doing" Rick said absentmindedly.

"Exactly! This situation smacks of the New Dragon's claw marks. Of course with a show of force what will they have to do?" Robert prompted.

"Cancel all investigations. Get people on the streets" Rick supplied. "So the Minion of the Dragon's gets away."

"I told you he was clever." Robert replied.

"There would be no way to connect him to any of these actions since the cell was not identified." Rick supplied. "What I do not understand is what purpose does the New Dragon serve in doing this action?"

"That I have not fathomed. I am sure it is a diversion or a faint" Robert said definitely puzzled. "I will eventually figure it out but I wanted to warn you of the impending chaos which is this gang war. It has all has ready begun" Robert said. He got up and exited the loft.

Kate having seen the rest of the guests out watched the interaction between Rick and his Father.

Robert leaving the loft Kate appeared next to her husband.

"We need to get some sleep it is going to be a busy day for both of us" Kate said.

Rick looked at his wife and wondered both of Us?

"You have forgotten haven't you?" Kate crowed.

"I must have can you give me a hint?" Rick perplexed.

"Your new work status? Does that ring any bells?" Kate said with delight.

"Oh yeah my training!" Rick said the idea now dawning on him.

"Yeah your training. So we need to get to bed and no funny business we both need to be alert tomorrow!" Kate sternly warned her husband.

"But Kate I like funny business!" Rick pouted.

"So do I but if you ever want to have that happen again I suggest we get to sleep!" Kate stated.

"Ok Kate sleep it is." Rick kissed his wife the said under his breath "I so looking forward for that funny business tonight!"

\\\\\\

Kate got up and Rick showered and shaved in tandem. They got dressed and Rick made them both coffees. Kate dropped Rick at the Police Academy.

Before he got out they engaged in a long slow passionate Kiss. "I'll see you tonight Darling" Rick said as he got out of the SUV.

Kate replied "I love you."

"Me too" was Rick's reply.

Kate felt like Rick was still a little boy going to school for his first time.

Kate walked in to the Precinct Sgt. Peters warmly greeted her. Kate noticed the death toll on Spanish TV which surprisingly was on above the sgt's head was up to 1001. Kate was startled by the dramatic increase! Kate got to the 4th floor. Two weeks had gone by Javi caught Kate's eye.

"The Captain wants to see you Lt." He said.

Kate nodded. "Of course" Kate walked to her Captain's office. She wanted to check in before resuming her work schedule.

"Ah Lt. I was looking for you!" Gates said "Come into my office Kate."

Kate closed the door.

"Kate, Congrats on the wedding! I know you have not heard the news but the Black and the Chinese gangs are waging a war on the Hispanic Gangs some how they learned the Hispanic gangs were becoming weaker now they are too weak to defend themselves." Kate was startled how bad the situation was now she was back.

"So Captain what can NYPD do? We are stretched thin. We need manpower. The Governor has to give us Troops from the National Guard. We just do not have the manpower to counter this war!" Kate said.

"I know Kate that is why I am suspending all investigations. It has gotten too big. It is not something we can control. I am placing double rounds in all our police cars. All depts will have to go on patrol. It can not be helped. Just make the necessary changes to manpower plus I have asked the Police Chief to let us have some of the trainees out of the police academy. They will not be active in police work but they can work support." Captain said.

"Ok Captain Does that include our lone civilian consultant?" Kate asked hoping Rick would not be exposed to this escalating violence.

Gates looked pensive. "He has not enough training yet so not at this time" Kate sighed a breath of relief.

"Fine Captain, I will work up a suitable manpower plan." Kate stated.

With that said she left and entered her office. She got busy creating the schedules and had them ready when the Captain announced the new policy.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as the door shut to the SUV Rick gathered his courage. This was going to be a big step. Of course this was nothing like the SEAL training he endured and won the respect of the men of SEAL team 4. It will instill the values of the NYPD. This organization will prepare him for his next evolution.

Rick walked into the building. The seated desk Sgt looked at him.

"So you're the Consultant Huh? You sure are not much to look at hey Pretty Boy?" Sgt scoffed.

The training had begun.

"So what do you want out of this? Well I am going to instruct you in the ways of takedown, chases, and the proper way to fill out paperwork! Once you leave here you will understand your roll as a Civilian Investigator" the Sgt said.

Rick just looked at him eager to prove himself.

"The first lesson will be a proper takedown of a suspect" the Sgt commanded.

Rick now dressed in official NYPD sweats The Sgt just looked at him.

"Ok I want you to sweep my feet and place me on the ground and cuff me" the Sgt ordered.

Rick about 250 and the Sgt was about 180 so Rick decided to put a little flair into this by first fainting a round house Kick which the Sgt was not expecting then he swept the feet of the Sgt after being unbalanced by avoiding the round house, Then Rick calmly flipped the Sgt over and pulled hard the Sgt arms and cuffed then together.

"Ah a former Military Man! That was a pretty good faint making me off balance from the kick avoidance. However, Pretty as it was it lost you valuable time. So next time rush directly at me place your foot between mine and Judo hip throw and cuff. So uncuff me and do that." The Sgt said.

Rick uncuffed the Sgt, he rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going. Then he stood and beckoned Rick to attack.

The Sgt had a plan to send a right jab as soon as Rick got close. Rick watching the Sgt. Eyes told him everything he needed to know. Rick closed as the Sgt push the right jab Rick ducked and placed his foot between the Sgt's two feet and grabbed the extended arm and yanked forward.

The Sgt off balance because of the Jab fell on his face with his knees breaking the fall. Then Rick was on the Sgt back and again cuffed him.

"You obviously know what you are doing in hand to hand. So why does this precinct Captain think you are unqualified?" the Sgt asked.

Rick sat back and wondered that himself.

"I do not know perhaps she just wants a professional to give the seal of approval?" Rick said.

The Sgt shook his head. "Perhaps. I can see I do not need to do much training on the Hand to Hand but I think chases will be a different story."

Rick was thinking he was probably right. He had not been keeping up his training regime since starting to follow Kate. He was wondering how badly he would do.

"Ok this is the course. It is a simulated building. You see this guy dressed in black you need to chase him to the ground" the Sgt commanded.

The Sgt thought this should be fun. He had selected from the other candidates the former Olympic sprinter.

The Sgt said "go"

The guy in black took off a soon was captured by Rick in a spectacular manor. While the sprinter was fast in a straight away Rick made the bad guy have to jump and turn quickly and he was not that agile. Rick caught up to him and planted him face first from a trip.

The Sgt face fell as his ringer was placed in custody.

"Ok that was pretty good but this time you can not use the terrain to your advantage. You will need to think of something else." The Sgt said.

The sprinter released from the cuffed this time was giving Rick a run for his money. Rick quickly realized he could not out run him so he spied a metal rod. Picking it up while at a full run he tossed it at the retreating feet of the bad guy again causing him to trip and Then Rick caught up and the same results happened.

The candidate was too tired to run again, Rick was just getting warmed up.

The Sgt came up to Rick. "Ok it looks like you are very resourceful. I do not think take downs and chases are what you need to learn. But to certify you I have to run you through the simulator. In this you have to remember the shoot the pop up bad guys and not shoot the civilians. You got it?" The Sgt was wondering why this guy was sent to him in the first place.

Rick entered the simulator. It was too easy the popups were too easy to hit and Rick's keen eyesight could distinguish the bad guys from the civilians. Rick was not even breathing hard. Alexis gave him a much more satisfying work out!

The Sgt read his scores. He could not believe it, Rick's rolls and shoots were impressive. He had obviously been trained before.

"Ok that was impressive so this should be fun for you. But it is break for lunch" Rick invited the Sgt to lunch. There was so much more to Rick Castle than met the eye and the Sgt. Just wanted to learn more.

Getting to lunch Rick was hungry he had not used this many calories in a day for a long time.

"So you have an impressive set of skills. I have to know, where were you trained?" the Sgt asked.

Rick stopped mid bite chewed the swallowed. "SEAL team 4 in San Diego"

"I knew I saw military training in action" the Sgt said.

"Yeah the only difference would be I would normally have a knife and kill the opponent not just cuff him" Rick replied.

"Yes the justice dept would frown upon you doing that" the Sgt laughed.

"Yes it would" Rick agreed.

"So what about the simulator? I have not ever seen a recruit do the things I saw you do" the Sgt asked.

"You would not believe me" Rick said.

"From you I think I would" the Sgt sincerely said.

"Ok I play Laser Tag with my daughter and she wins most of the time!" Rick said with a very straight face.

"You have to be joking right?" the Sgt inquired.

Rick looked at him and shook his head all this talking was taking away time from eating.

Soon Lunch was at an end. Next up were the pistol qualifications.

The Sgt told the assembled group that they will be told how to hold the firearm the correct way to be safe on the range. How the Range officer would be in control that you were to follow his instructions. The Sgt now let the Range Instructor take over.

Rick was looking a bit bored with their endless instructions. He just wanted to get on with it!

Finally the instructions ended and Rick was given a firearm. Rick looked it over, Hmm the sites are off. With a couple of exploratory firings he concluded it pulled to the left. Correctly positioned he rapid fired 10 rounds. All in the inner ring of center mass. Rick repeated this in 4 other distances. The Range officer and the Sgt. were mighty impressed with his abilities.

"So this concludes the physical part of your training. You are well prepared to deal with anything happening on the Streets. Your last bit of training is how to fill out arrest records and witness statements" the Sgt said.

Rick groaned He hated paperwork!

Rick slogged through the correct way of filling out the various paper works.

"I can not believe this but you completed your training in one day, Civilian Investigator Castle. Good Luck!" The Sgt shook his hand.

Kate was waiting for him as he left the academy with the Certificate of Completion in his hand.

Kate looked at Rick and asked "Will you need a ride tomorrow?"

Rick kissed his wife and said. "Only to the precinct to present Gates with my certificate!"

"What?" Kate looked at the piece of paper Rick held in his hand. She took it from him and read it with a Smile growing wider as she read.

"One Day Huh?" Kate said with incredulity.

"What can I say? I had some very fine teachers" Rick replied.

"Ok well we certainly could use the manpower, Rick there is a gang war happening." Kate stated.

"Yes Robert made me aware of it last night. I should have remembered to talk to you about it but the idea of no funny business made be forget I am so sorry! Forgive me?" Rick plead with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Rick sure! I promise tonight there will be funny business!" Kate said with a straight face as she drove to the loft.

Along the way Rick explained Robert's suspicions that the gang war was cause by the Newer Dragon.

"Oh Great one Dragon goes away and a craftier one takes its place" Kate lamented.

"Yes and that is why the investigation into the Trapsters must continue. I will do it by myself if need be" Rick said.

"No that will not be necessary with the entire precinct out on the streets there is no need for my managerial skills. I will investigate along with you partner! Kate bumped shoulders as they entered the elevator.

"I will convince Gates the rightness of this action" Kate said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Did I say I loved you today?" Rick said while kissing his wife. Opening the door to the loft they were about to ravage each other and their plans were cut short.

Javi and Kevin were sitting in uniform at the table Martha was cooking Robert was looking satisfied in many more ways than being fed. Alexis came downstairs.

"Well this is interesting" Rick said when he looked up at everyone. "Are we having an intervention?"

Kate broke apart and was a bit red.

Soon they were all seated. The twins came down to eat and the discussion about the New Dragon was started.

"It involves all of you" Robert stated. "If you had not noticed Rodgers DNA is very unusual if I say it mildly."

"Wait where is Lanie she was supposed to be here" Alexis said.

"Lanie will be late. This new escalation has her working overtime on these piles of bodies" Javi said.

"Ok so go on Gramps" Alexis said.

"Some of you know and others this will be a shock but every individual in the Rodgers clan is a genetic anomaly. I am sure you ran DNA when you had found my Grandson correct?" Robert asked.

"Yes we did" Javi said.

"We could not make heads or tails of it. Even Lanie was stumped" Kate said.

"Yes it is a bit of a problem trying to understand those results. That is why our opponent wants newer samples. He is a geneticist by profession but he has political ambitions and our president now has elevated him to the second highest office in the land." Robert warned.

Rick looked at his father the VP is the new dragon? He thought.

"He was convinced the secret to creating the super Man was in our genes." Robert said.

Everyone nodded their heads most everyone heard of the German NAZI scientists of old trying to create the super soldier.

"I have to admit he might not be too wrong. Rick how well did you do on the course today?" Robert asked.

You knew about that? Rick was surprised.

"Yeah but tell the rest. I'm sure they would like to know" Robert said.

"I bested Kate's record by 15 points. She was the previous record holder in NYPD history. But since I'm a lowly consultant it will not be entered into the records" Rick lamented.

Rick was congratulated by the assembled family members.

"You see Rick. You have superior abilities. That is why it was easy for you to complete the training in one day" Robert said.

Rick was upset Robert just spilled his secret! He could not convincingly lie and say he was tired when he just proved that would not be the truth! Kate narrowed her eyes at him, so did Alexis and Martha too. Robert obvious to what damage he had done to Rick's ability to be lazy and people to believe it continued.

"What our opponent was doing was trying to create outside our family people with the same traits. Since there are several drawbacks to our genetic line too, Freaks!" Robert said.

Everyone looked at him to continue.

"This process eluded our opponent for the longest time. Since he could not understand when the genes in our bodies created these kinds of results but created freaks in other people." Robert stated.

"So why is this Important?" Alexis asked.

"I am getting to that but you need to hold your questions until I am done. Now, this is where your sister entered the picture Rick" Robert said.

Everyone was very interested in Robert's confession.

"Your sister is a very interesting individual in a scientific standpoint. She is mentally retarded but She still has superior genes which our opponent wanted to learn why she was the way she was. If he could learn why even with those superior genes she turned out just like the others who were genetically manipulated." Robert stated.

The twins were very interested in their mother since they had not heard much about her.

"What he has yet to learn is that the superior abilities were the work of two different sets of DNA working in concert. So he would never create his long awaited super Man without that knowledge, Unfortunately, I think he learnt the secret." Robert said.

"So you are telling me only a Chimera is one with super abilities?" Rick asked.

"Ah so you did know!" Robert said.

Kevin raised his hand Robert acknowledged him.

"Excuse me but I am but a lowly detective and do not understand this language" Kevin said.

"OK Kev, Kate has the perfect analogy, Honey?" Rick asked.

Ok Kev it is like this. Chimera's are patchwork people. They have many different DNA's all in the same body. Kate said.

"Yes but you left out an important part. Dear." Rick reminded.

"Oh yeah they can only be formed with multiple births" Kate stated.

"So that means one of you is Chimerical" Alexis said pointing to the twins Claire and Carrie.

Everyone looked at Alexis to continue her thoughts

"Then Dad is too!" Alexis said. "And so is Gramps."

"Rightly so. This brings me to the real reason for this meeting. Our opponent learning the secret now has perfected his technique and will be soon demonstrated for the world to see. The backers of this process wanted real world demonstration." Robert said.

Everyone was in rapt attention.

"It is imperative that the trapsters are caught and forced to confess their connection with our opponent." Robert said.

"Ok Kev and Javi I can not get you out of this duty but if you can bring us up to speed on your investigation. We will take it from there." Kate said.

Javi and Kevin laid out the line of most promising inquire.

"It is going to be a paper battle since these officers are on patrol and can not be relieved"

Kate said.

"So you think Rod the Stack is the weak link?" Rick asked.

"Yeah he does not have the brains to see the trap. We were setting one for him before we were yanked for patrol" Kevin added.

"Speaking about patrols you guys need to get on that" Kate warned.

"You are right Lt. we need to go. You guys need to talk to Hastings. She can inform you on the particulars" Kevin said. He and Javi left to go patrol the unsafe streets of New York.

"Great she is on shift tomorrow morning" Kate stated.

Kate and Rick said good night to the rest of the family.

"I think we should start right now where we left off earlier" Rick said in his most husky voice.

You do huh? Kate said getting closer to her husband then nuzzled his nose.

"Un mmm" Rick said as Kate covered his lips with hers in a very sensual mind blowing kiss. This immediately got Big Rick's attention. Soon the clothes were flying and practice for baby making commenced! Sleep came soon after both were very exhausted.

\\\\\

The next morning Kate went jogging early but with Rick in tow,

"You have been holding out on me" Kate said.

"What I never!" Rick protested but it fell on deaf ears. His secret was out. She knew he had way more stamina than she was previously led to believe.

"Darn Robert spilling the family secrets" Rick grumbled.

"Quit your complaining it is only a few miles run! I saw the video you almost caught an Olympic sprinter! Do not deny that plus afterward you were barely winded!" Kate said.

Rick wondered who would be so mean to video his trials and tribulations then distribute them to his wife.

Soon Kate caught to her quarry. Hastings. She was unaware of Kate beating down on her but then she heard Rick huffing and puffing. Ann then put on the speed. Kate was almost on top of her when Ann did like the Roadrunner does to the Coyote in the Cartoons. Rick could have sworn she even said Meep! Meep!

Kate disgusted at her husband said "you spooked her go get her!"

Rick not wanting a more upset wife saluted and put on the speed! He caught her in about 15 sec it seemed like to Kate but no it was more like a min though. Kate was leisurely jogging up. They were in deep discussion.

"So you think there is a warehouse where the item's for the traps are kept?" Rick asked.

Ann explained how the traps only appeared in a certain area. So she rightly surmised there was a place nearby to resupply the traps. She started tracing the acid since that was hard to produce on your own. She had located a small distributor which made deliveries in that area. This was the area Rick and Kate were going to concentrate. Ann bid them goodbye and she did say Meep Meep! Rick was ecstatic over Ann's impression of the Roadrunner.

Kate just looked at her husband and shook her head. It was wonderful how such small things delighted him. He was very childlike in that especially in the toilet humor! Kate thought but most men are into bathroom humor. Even herself had laughed at Kevin's fart jokes.


	22. Chapter 22

Kate and Rick jogged back to the loft and got showered and dressed. Kate drove the SUV since she always drives. Rick makes no bones anymore he just assumes he is riding and gets in the passenger seat. But today they're being shuttle service. The girl's need to get to class and Robert wants to see the precinct. Martha has follow where Robert goes and Alexis is heading to the morgue. She is going to assist with the autopsies today. In the unsafe streets of New York random shooting are happening in Spanish Harlem and in Washington Heights. Rick installed the app to his phone so he could listen in to central!

Getting to the precinct, Rick introduces Sgt. Peters to his Mom and Dad. After the process to give them the visitor badges, Kate signs in for them. Getting to the 4th floor it was eerie. The floor normally bustling with office noises and flicking monitors was strangely silent. The only noise was from her Captain's office. Kate knocked on her Captain's office. The rest waited for Kate to make the introductions.

Victoria waved Kate in.

Lt. it seems like you and I plus Sgt. Peters are manning the precinct. Everyone else is home or on patrol. You look like you want to say something Lt. Spit it out!

Sir we are not the only ones, I brought visitors and Rick.

Rick your husband? Why would he be doing here? And what visitors?

Well Sir I would like Rick to explain it to yourself why he is here. Kate said with a slight smile.

Ok Lt. then why the visitors?

I think I will let them explain too Kate said.

Ok Kate I will see Mr. Castle first then your visitors. Send him in! Gates barked.

Kate stepped out. Rick you are up!

Kate stepped back into the room and Rick entered proudly with his head held high. He walked with military precision and saluted the Captain.

The Captain was impressed, She never figured him to be a military man.

"Civilian Consultant Richard Castle reporting for duty Sir!" Rick said proudly then thrusted the paper he held in his hand forward.

Mr. Castle is this some sort of joke? I am not amused. Gates said dismissing the certificate.

"Excuse me Sir but that certificate is authentic" Kate said trying not to laugh due to the contortions on her Captain's face.

"What? Are you trying to tell me this Man in front of me passed the NYPD training in only one day?" Gate said with much incredulity.

"Sir I have video of his training and completion of the coursework" Kate said still trying not to laugh at her Captain.

"Captain the paperwork was dreadful but the rest you can see for yourself" Rick quipped.

Kate glared at him. He was not helping his case anyway with the unconvinced Captain.

The captain watched the official NYPD video of Rick accomplishing the tasks the Sgt order for him to do, The Captain finishing the video passed the phone back to Kate.

Thank you Lt. that was most enlightening! Mr. Castle you actually almost ran down a former Olympic sprinter and you were barely winded? Well I have to see a demonstration of your abilities, Lt get changed we are going to see what Mr. Castle is made of!" Gates stated.

Sir about the visitors?

Let them come along I really want to see Mr. Castle in action.

Rick you can not go easy on me because I am your wife. Think of me as your opponent only Ok? Kate said in the locker room where they were both getting changed for the bout.

Also no getting me hot and bothered a make out session would not be in our best interests!

Rick nodded as he listened to his wife's advice.

They met in the ring.

"Ok troops I want a quick takedown and no injuries!"

As soon as Gate gave the command to begin Rick started to faint with a right jab keeping Kate further away. Then after the last jab he attack and he had Kate on the mat pinned in about 5sec. The take down was so fast if you blinked you would miss it.

"Point goes to Mr. Castle" the Captain reported.

The match was for 3 points. Rick was getting a bit loose after the first takedown so he let his guard down for a sec then Kate swept his feet. Rick grabbed her as he fell on his back. She got him on the mat first then Rick quickly reversed position.

"Mr. Castle you lost this time but impressive counter roll!" Gates was impressed.

Gates was beginning to suspect the piece of paper was correct.

The bout seesawed until they were tied at two a piece. Kate all sweaty and Rick barely winded. The final take down had begun. Rick decided Kate had had enough ego stroking. So he ended the bout with the faint of the round house kick and then swept her legs in less than a second. Kate was on her back and Rick was covering her.

"Point goes to Mr. Castle! Congratulations Mr. Castle you have proven yourself! Get Changed Consultant Castle and you too Lt! Kate good bout! You gave your all that was important! There is no shame being bested by a superior opponent" Gates said,

The two decided to clean off in the same shower,

Kate you know how hard it was not to kiss you in front of Gates? Rick asked as he lathered his wife.

"Not as hard as it was for me Rick!" Kate retorted.

"I think we need to modify our foreplay! What do you think Mrs. Castle?" Rick suggested.

"Actually I was going to suggest that very idea! Mr. Castle!" Kate said with her face next to his and nuzzling his nose with hers.

"You know what they say Great Minds think alike!" Rick then captured his wife's open mouth and gave her a mind blowing kiss. Kate immediately turned the water to cold full blast! Rick yowled at the sudden temperature change!

"Easy Tiger we continue this later! It will do you no good to have that sort of problem in front Gates!" Kate said as Rick shield the blast of cold water with his massive torso.

After Rick's problem was under control they got dressed and soon they were both in front of the Captain's office door. They could hear voices from inside. It seems like Robert did not wait until they were ready to explain why the investigation in to the Trapsters was needing to continue.

Kate knocked on the door.

"Come in Lt. and Mr. Castle" Gate said finishing the conversation.

Rick and Kate both stepped in but the conversation was not about the case going forward but Martha relating her experiences with the Theatre. Both Kate and Rick never knew of Victoria's love of Broadway. They even heard the enigma Captain to say she once played on Broadway before her true love of law enforcement became her focus. She related that she was a solo singer in a Grease production. Martha was surprised to learn she was one of the leads in that show and would have never recognized the ingénue as this Captain.

Once the talk of the theatre finished the Captain pulled out some papers and had Rick sign them. It was now official Rick was a Consultant for the NYPD as a profiler and civilian investigator.

Gates rose and said. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the force, Civilian Investigator Castle." Kate beamed and nudged her husband. Both Martha and Robert were happy to witness this happy event.

Rick shook the Captain's hand and looked at the Gold badge over in his hand, The badge number given was 40714. It was once Captain Montgomery's. Rick remembered seeing it once.

"I am deeply honored for this badge. I did not think Badge numbers were recyclable." Rick said still in awe.

"Normally they are not but you are a different breed of investigator Mr. Castle you still need a gold shield. This is the one the mayor gave me to hand to you. I am sure you will wear it proudly as the investigator before you did." Gates explained.

"Certainly Captain! Since that I am official I understand my position is to help NYPD with any case I choose?" Rick asked.

"Yes you need to come to Lt. who is your direct superior or myself for authorization." Gates stated.

"Fine then I want to continue the Trapster case" Rick stated.

"Why that particular case Mr. Castle?" His Captain was intrigued.

"Sir I believe this gang war was devised by a person who was the mastermind behind these traps. Someone who understood the psychological impact of making something that got under the skin and forced these suicide missions against the traps. This was all to weaken the gangs so this larger trap could be sprung." Rick stated.

"Ok Mr. Castle for what aim? Surely not to disrupt the everyday lives of New Yorkers?" His Captain asked.

"Well that is exactly the aim Captain, My father Robert can give you more details" Rick said.

His Captain shifted her attention on Robert.

"Yes Captain it is true what my son has said. I am the President's personal fix it person. I can attest that the danger of what my son has said is what is happening" Robert explained. Then Robert laid out the sordid history of the new VP. Gates eyes grew wide when she finally comprehended what was going to happen.

"Ok Mr. Rodgers I have heard enough. Your son's demonstration clearly is proof of your words. So according to you there will be what less than a week to expose this plot before this so called real world demonstration begins?" Gates totally convinced asked.

"Yes Victoria, we have one week before your request hit the pentagon's desk and then the VP's. He can not act until the request hits his desk. Thank goodness for the bureaucracy. This will give us the time to pull the curtain on this fiendish plot." Robert said.

"So is it my understanding that you Mr. Rodgers is offering your assistance as well as your son's and I suppose my Lt?" Gates asked.

"No I can not be officially involved but unofficially I am visiting my Family and if I learn anything I will pass it on." Robert said gazing at Martha and squeezed her hand. Kate saw exactly the same trait in Rick.

"Ok Mr. Castle and Lt. Castle you are both assigned to this investigation you have the standard one week good luck to you both! Keep me informed. Also Mr. Castle you have been assigned a desk in the Lt. Office" their Captain stated. You are both dismissed.

Rick could not control his excitement. They were back together with the blessing of the Captain no less.

Getting to their office, Rick had to point out to kate his own name plate and desk and the most advanced computer which Kate had ever seen.

Robert and Martha stuck their heads in to see their office.

I suppose that is your doing Dad? Rick pointed at the very high tech which was last seen when Agent Shaw was here at the precinct.

Yes it is my gift to you both. It has access to all military, CIA, NSA and other databases. I figured you would be using it for a good cause. Robert said.

Rick was overcome with love for his father. "Thanks Dad!" Rick said while hugged him so tight.

Kate watched in awe over the Father Son bonding moment. Then it was over and Rick was all business, The Captain herself showed the visitor's out of the precinct then took them to lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

After bidding his parents adieu. Rick started working on the system devising ways to search for the trapsters. Rick decided he needed to figure out who were the 8 possible cell members. After reading Ryan's notes he typed in their chief suspect. Strangely enough this man had a CIA file too. Rick opened it up. Mostly redacted but one word chilled Rick to the bone "Octopus."

"Hey Kate come over here" Rick asked his wife to see what he discovered.

Kate came over and saw the name. She immediately called Jenny to see if there was a Roberto Rodriguez in the listings of DNA plates.

"Hey Jenny Yeah Rick is working with me. It is good we have always had a good working relationship. Anyway I need to ask you are you at home? No Ok well when you get home remember the protocols? Good I need you to use them to make a connection. Great I will be waiting bye Jenny."

"So" Rick asked.

"She can not talk where she is she will contact us the usual way when she gets home." Kate said.

"Ok so I think we have discovered one of the trapsters but it will not hold up in court. What if all the cell members are connected through Project Octopus? What if those are the opponent's successes. They were sent here to work at NYPD just so he could use them as a demonstration." Rick asked Kate.

Kate pondered "we need to get with both Lanie and Jenny to discuss what they have learned."

"Kate what if those 8 are not the entire situation. What if he was breeding an army? Think of the destruction an army with my abilities could do?" Rick said.

"Ok let's concentrate on the first 8 then worry about the rest Rick" Kate said reassuringly.

"Ok what is the next name?" Rick asked.

"A Lenard Goise" Kate read.

"What Lenny the Goose?" Rick said. "I played basketball with him I doubt he would be involved in this plot!"

"Rick things are not always what they seem. Look at yourself!" Kate stated.

Rick dutifully ran the name and lo and behold he was also in Project Octopus.

"He is there too Kate" Rick replied.

"Susan Miller" Kate said. Then again Rick replied the same.

It continued until Kate said "Ann Hastings."

Rick was confused he did not know why Kate said her name. Rick dutifully looked her up and she was also from Project Octopus!

"Kate how did you know?" Rick asked in wonderment.

"In our runs she would be like you barely breathing hard while I was sweaty and getting tired fast. Now I know I am not like you so I am at my peak endurance wise but she could put on the speed after I was fading. Plus according to the boys it was her who was making the connections" Kate stated.

"So is she just a reject which did not stay with the program or was she a member also designed to keep the Regular NYPD officers at bay?" Rick asked.

"I do not know, Rick switch to looking up military records" Kate ordered.

"Ok what am I looking for Kate?" Rick asked.

"See if all nine names were serving together anywhere." Kate stated.

Rick did the search. "They were all part of a group of Marines which went missing in Afghanistan. There were over 25 men in that group only these 9 survived."

"Ok let's look at relatives and friends which might be here in New York" Kate directed.

Kate found a promising clue in Ryan's notes.

"Look up Pedro's diner." Kate said.

"Ok Kate what location I see 4 here" Rick replied.

"East Harlem" Kate stated.

"Ok Kate east Harlem well this is odd" Rick said.

"What is Rick?" Kate wondered what her husband had uncovered,

"The owner is a Pedro Rodriguez. But that can not be right he was a Brother to Roberto who died in Afghanistan" Rick said scratching his head.

"Was he a twin brother Rick?" Kate asked.

"Yeah how did you guess?" Rick said.

"Remember what Alexis said about the twin situation in our family?" Kate asked.

"Yes one has to be chimerical! Of course. So who set up this diner in the dead brother's name?" Rick asked and answered before he finished saying the sentence.

"Roberto!" They both exclaimed.

"That is the key we need to search for the twin of all our suspects and plot out all the properties in East Harlem" Kate stated.

Soon they had all the properties of the suspects dead twins listed in East Harlem.

"Rick, get your coat we are getting search warrants I suspect is Markaway available?" Kate ordered.

Rick looked at Kate as he got his coat. On the way to the judge Kate explained in the car.

"In normal times there would a procedure to follow but if we do not walk this warrants to the judge ourselves it would sit there. There is no one to send it to the Judge and send it back." Kate instructed.

"Oh ok good old fashioned leg work!" Rick quipped.

"Yeah something like that" Kate agreed while patting Rick's hand.

Kate and Rick rushed over to the judge's chambers.

"Rick Kate congrats a Elvis wedding in Vegas! Priceless! So what can I do for New York's finest crime fighting couple?" the Judge asked.

Kate explained the situation and the judge signed all the warrants which they would have to serve themselves.

Kate called CSU there was a bare bones team which had not been placed on patrol. She got them to get the places she was going to serve warrants.

Kate and Rick got to the first location the ware house for the diner. Kate burst in and served the warrant and confiscated purchasing files and CSU members appeared to sample the acid's which was stored in this location.

Then they continued to a wood working place and CSU seized several pieces of word to compare to the traps built out of wood.

Next was a gun warehouse where NYPD melted down the seized guns. They found a stash of guns which were not melted down. She called Gates and she directed several officers to that location to arrest the total of 17 people which both Rick and Kate had found in the building. They also found quarrels for crossbows at this location.

Kate was on a roll by the time the last warrant was served 35 other individuals were in lock up. Kate had broken the case wide open!

The New Dragon was made aware of Robert's use of his password in New York. Then he learned about the raids! He was not happy. He still could not officially react. So he sent word to the cell to attack the police dept and remove the evidence.

Kate and Rick had the same thoughts with the precincts so undermanned. They were susceptible to an attack. So Kate laid a trap for them. Agent Shaw and Agent Fallon of both FBI and Homeland security were called in and brought several agents with them.

That night the 8 struck they freed the people in the pen who happen to be the FBI agents in disguise and led them away. Meanwhile the CSU team faked the samples they were working on Two members of the team attacked the labs and took the fake samples.

They all left trace on each location. The CSU team picked up the trace and soon FBI agents and Homeland security were brought to an abandon warehouse.

"Watch yourselves this place must be crawling with traps. If you find one back off let Rick and I disable them for you." Kate warned.

The FBI were the first to locate a gun trap. Rick made short work of that trap. The traps came fast and furious. Finally this was the last trap Rick remembered what Hastings told him about how this type of trap would be more fiendish than all the others.

"Kate I need Hastings!" Rick radioed.

Kate not wanting to involve NYPD personnel at all ordered Hastings to the locations.

"Ann thanks for coming Rick had disarmed all these traps except this one. What do you think?" Kate said showing her the trap.

Ann started tapping the wall before the trap. One did not sound the same. Pressing hard it revealed a hidden passageway.

Shining a light it showed it bypassed the trap completely.

"I just knew they would never resupply this trap so they had never created a disarming. So they had to be able to bypass it!" Hastings said.

"Brilliant Ann!" Rick said.

The FBI agents along with Rick and Kate found the taken agents and soon the fun began!


	24. Chapter 24

Ann in the lead burst into the room first disrupting several traps which were being armed. 8 people hooded in black ninja style were busy with the traps and missed the intrusion of Ann followed by Kate and Rick plus several Homeland security agents and FBI. The 35 FBI agents were stripped of clothing and they were in a pile in the corner of this big room. A Crane line was about 12 feet off the ground. The ninjas were surprised but recovered fairly quickly. Kate with gun drawn saw he hostages were in the way plus being bound hand to foot would be unable to fight. It was going to be Hand to Hand melee. She readied herself for the first ninja's attack it came fairly quickly.

"AHHH" was the yell from Rick as he charged the room! Kate opponent was smaller Susan she assumed.

"Ok officer Miller there is no need for this fight you are surrounded" Kate said while circling her opponent.

"I am so sorry Lt. but failure is not an option!" She said back.

The ninja swung her foot at Kate's middle but Kate sidestepped it and caught her leg and with an expert twist similar to what she did to Maddox crack her leg and Knee! Then allowed Miller's momentum crash her into the wall. She was out. Kate quickly incapacitated her,

Rick on the other hand was having fun fighting two ninja's at a time. He delighted in taunting them. Then showing what actual superior genetics could do! Rick defeated one the other started to run but Rick saw the controls of the crane and picked up an object and threw it to connect with the button which dropped the line on top on the fleeing ninja. Clunk was loudly heard as the hook hit the ninja square on the head for a knock out blow. Rick was singing "Every body was Kung Fu Fighting!"

"Three down and 5 to go!" Rick yelled. The agents were not doing well against their opponents. Of the 15 which rushed into the building only 9 were left fighting and they were able to subdue only one of the ninjas.

That is number 4 Rick yelled as he charged into a new opponent. It had to be the Goose he was loose as one.

"Goose my man what are you doing here?" Rick asked as he deftly avoided the blows directed toward him.

"So Sorry Rick I have my orders!" Goose replied.

"Orders from a mad man?" Rick inquired as he side stepped another attack.

"Don't diss Dr. Stilton he is a great man!" Goose said as he charged Rick.

Rick seeing the charge flipped the hook up to hold in front of him and used it to clock the goose upside the head.

"I hope that knocks some sense into him!" Rick said. "5 down!"

The last three saw it was hopeless and all surrendered. Ann, Rick and Kate had won the day!

"Rick did I hear you singing Everyone was Kung Fu Fighting?" Kate asked not believing what she heard.

"Might have" Rick replied as the other agents were released and getting their clothes on.

"I could sing it to you Kate… Everybody was Kung Fu fighting... What you don't like it in English? I could do it in Chinese…" he then repeated the line in Mandarin.

Kate rolled her eyes at her over exuberant husband. She grasped his hand and led him out of the building. He was a bit bloody and had torn his clothes.

"Gee Rick what did you do go all Hulking out?" Kate said pointing to his shredded clothes.

Kate carefully examined him found the blood was only back spray from other people. Rick had subdued 4 of the 8 himself. He found that it was something to take pride in doing a job well done.

Gates at the scene was appalled at the appearance of the duo.

"I understand from Officer Hastings you were the person who brought the bulk of them down" Gates said to Rick. "Well done Civilian Investigator Castle. Now get out of here we can handle the rest. Lt. Make sure he leaves it has been a long night. I need you tomorrow fresh and relaxed."

Kate dragged her reluctant husband home he was still basking of the high from the fight.

Getting home they both showered and ate something. Soon they were in bed fast asleep!

\\\\\

Getting back to the precinct the suspects were remanded for trial they had them all on criminal conspiracy to cause civil unrest and setting murderous traps.

News of the rout was delivered personally to the new Dragon by Robert himself.

"Your dreams are at an end. Your so called Super soldiers were a pale imitation of the real deal! I'll give you a chance to resign like I did to your predecessor. If you do not then your connection to all the going on in New York will be exposed. Your backers will have you killed. So we can end the game here with you living or we can continue through all the trials and then the President will order me to do something with you. Your choice! Choose wisely!" Robert warned. He disappeared out of the VP mansion.

\\\\\

The New Dragon was livid but he was a coward, He chose the better way and resigned the President knowing what the ex senator had done accepted the resignation. Robert was standing behind the president when the ex VP left the office.

The President turned to Robert. "What I would love to have is 3 more of you! Are you sure you will not reconsider your resignation?"

"Sir as you know, I have reconnected with my family and if you ever need me you can always call on me" Robert said.

"Ok I am not authorizing this resignation but placing you on indefinite leave! Well Done Agent Robert A Rodgers!" the President said as he signed the orders.

\\\\\

Robert returned that night to the apt where his grandchildren were staying.

He opened the door to the bedroom he and Martha were sharing then stood in the doorway. He just watched his one true love sleeping. Martha awoke with a start.

"Robert come to bed you startled me!" Martha complained. She lifted the covers and he slid in next to her soon he thought there will be another Vegas wedding! As they both fell asleep.

/

The next morning they both got up and dressed and headed into work. Somehow during the night the tide had shifted. The National Guard troops arrived then made short work on the Gang wars. The officers were given a week off to get used to the new work schedule since these were orders from the President to take the pressure off the beleaguered NYPD.

Kate was busy about setting up the new manpower services. Rick was typing up his reports on all the actions he did. He managed to make his contribution sound more like support than what he really did. Gates read the reports and signed them she was sure glad Mr. Castle was on their side. Robert being inactive still kept his equipment in Kate's and Rick's office.

The conspirators made plea deals and were led to jail. Kate shook her head!

"What a waste Rick how could these people fall victim to this crack pot!" Kate lamented.

"Officially there is no connection with the ex VP but personally I think his days are numbered." Rick stated from behind his desk.

Rick got up and hugged his wife from behind then Kate leaned into him.

"I am glad they finally acted on the request" Kate said.

"Yeah me too. It will be good to see the boys up here again" Rick wistfully stated.

"Yeah I think that would be a good thing" Kate said

"So we need to go are you ready?"

"Yeah I am. Let me get my coat and I will be out the door with you" Rick said.

Gates gave them a week off due to the influence of the Mayor.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick met up with the rest of the family they were going to the Hampton's for some R&R. Plus one other thing. Once at the Hampton's it was a bit cold. Rick started the fire and soon the home was warm and cozy.

The family gathered around the front room Robert and Martha stood up and looked at all their children and grandchildren. Jim Beckett was even there for the big announcement.

"Family if you have not noticed but Martha is sporting a new ring. The one I promised her so many years ago! She has consented to marry me as soon as I can get us to Vegas!" Robert said. "Of course you are all invited!"

The group congratulated the happy couple.

Rick was proud he now knew his father and he was certainly a man of integrity.

The next day the family gathered together and went to the small hospital nearby. Rick never knew when he bought his place he was so close to his sister. Susan.

They all were in the reception area. Susan was wheel chaired out. She looked so much like Alexis with the flaming Red Hair but everywhere. Robert warned everyone she would be different to look at.

Rick got in front of her. She had those same blue eyes as him.

I do not know this but I am your brother Richard.

Susan looked at him and a very melodious voice said Rick.

Yes I am Rick how are you today?

She gazed at him and it looked like she was deep in thought. "Fine" she said.

Rick then introduced Carrie and Claire to their biological mother.

"My babies!" Susan cried out. She hugged them both and the waterworks were started.

Rick stepping back spoke to his father.

Dad how could she know them?

Rick I think she remembers their smell. Did you notice how she sniffed the air before talking?

Rick indeed had noticed that, "Yes Dad I did."

"Superior Genes my Boy! Superior Genes!" Robert said.

Lastly Martha approached. Susan was interested in the dangling jewelry she was wearing.

"Susan I am your Mother" Martha said as she squatted next to the chair.

Mama? Susan asked. She placed he arms out and Martha wrapped herself hugging and crying her little girl.

Susan continued to say Mama over and over again.

There was not a dry eye in the room. Mother and Daughter long separated were once again united! The family was almost fully healed. It was hard to let Susan go but the orderly had insisted she had to maintain her schedule. Martha promised to visit again really soon.

\\\\\

They were all still quite emotional by the time they had returned to the House. The mysteries were solved. Long lost relatives have returned and even the father Rick had wished for had materialized. Kate held her husband then told him a secret!

She had it confirmed by Lanie. She was pregnant! It was Twins!

"So all the practice…" Rick smiled wide at the news.

"Yeah all that practice." Kate confirmed.

"Well what can you say practice make perfect. You and I have made some beautiful Castle babies!" Rick said hugging his wife.

"I can not wait to tell Alexis!" Rick said. "I love you so much Mrs. Castle!"

"I loved you so much Mr. Castle" Kate replied and kissed him gently.

Soon they were both asleep.

/

The next morning the news of Kate's pregnancy ran through the household. Alexis was thrilled she was finally getting those siblings she had always wanted. The twins were thrilled to soon be part time baby sitters. Martha was thrilled over new grandbabies to spoil. Robert just congratulated the happy couple. Jim Beckett was thrilled to hear the news.

"Katie I am proud of you! You have advanced in your career and now you will have that family" Jim said.

"Dad if you had not noticed I am in a large family!" Kate stated.

"Yes I know but there will be something special which only you will experience when you hold your first child. Then you will know what I am saying." Jim stated.

Jim hugged his daughter.

Soon the shuttle to the airport had arrived. The President had scheduled a G505 for the trip to Vegas.

\\\\\

Once entered into the hotel everyone noticed the extra security. Kate noticed it first when walking into the door. Rick noticed in the Van driving to the hotel the driver was different than the rest.

The wedding was scheduled for a 4 PM show. The show lounge was cordoned off.

It was spectacular. Friends from Martha's Broadway days were in the audience and The President himself was the Minister dressed as Elvis of course! The back ground was all the Elvis impersonators from around the country as Back up singers. It was a very short ceremony then the show began all the Elvises were on stage performing their acts the President even crooned Love me Tender.

The ending scene was Viva Las Vegas with 150 elvises and show girls.

Martha commented. "You she know how to show a girl a good time!" she then kissed her husband.

The show ended and the cake was brought out. Robert made a good show when Martha smashed the cake in his face!

Soon it was dancing and bubbly flowing! It was a fun time. Kate and Rick were in their own bubble not noticing the mayhem surrounding them.

Robert took Martha back to this mountain top Villa. They would entertain tomorrow but tonight it was all about their love.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day the rest of the family and certain celebrities were invited to Robert's and Martha's retreat. The President was there with all the SS around there was a helicopter buzzing around just for added Security. The party was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time. Jason Bateman was there at the request of Robert. Natalie Rhoads was also invited it was a interesting juxtaposition for Kate seeing Natalie again then Rick has been being compared to Jason most of his life and now he was looking right at him.

"Kate he really does not look like me does he?" Rick asked worriedly.

"No Rick he is not as cute as you. So why the sudden need to compare yourself with the Actor who plays Rook?" Kate asked with a lilt of humor in her voice.

"I dunno I guess I am being a bit insecure?" Rick replied grumpily.

Kate laughed "The man who single handedly took down the biggest threat to the welfare for the City of New York is insecure?"

"Well if you put it that way I guess I am not" Rick said sheepishly.

"Oh My Darling I so love you!" Kate kissed her husband.

Alexis notice her father and step mother interacting yelled "Get a Room!"

Kate stopped the kiss and stuck her tongue out at Alexis then continued passionately kissing her husband.

Everyone laughed at the antics between the Step Mother and Daughter.

Claire asked Alexis "What was that all about? I think it is fine seen those two so much in Love!"

Alexis turned her attention to her Cousin. "It was showing love, Cuz. In our family razzing is part of being so comfortable around them that you can act a bit childish now and then. Surely you have been the recipient of a few of my zingers Claire?"

"Not that I can recall" the willowy Blonde replied.

Alexis looked at her taller cousin as said "How's the weather up there? Now there! You been Razzed."

Rick looks over at his eldest daughter. "Oh dear it looks like Alexis has gotten too much to drink! She is becoming obnoxious."

"Let her be! The family has had some emotional times lately. A bit of childish behavior would do her some good!" Kate stated between kissing and nuzzling.

"Oh look at you all Ninja Lioness protector!" Rick teased.

"It must be these Pregnancy hormones which brings the protector out in me, Rick." Kate stated with a sigh. It was going to be a long 9 month Rick thought.

Robert got up and banged on his glass to quiet everyone down.

"Thank you for all attending this reception Martha and I would like to announce we are going to Puerto Rico for two weeks on our Honeymoon. So enjoy the party." Robert announced.

"Rick did you have anything to do with this?" Kate asked being still held tight in her husband's strong arms. They were gently swaying to the music only they could hear.

"I might have made the arrangements as their wedding present" Rick replied.

"You old softy come here" Kate again got lost in her husband's bluer than blue eyes then laid her head against his massive chest. She could hear his heart beat a very slow Lub dub every few seconds. There was something so comforting hearing that slow rhythm.

Eventually Alexis got too obnoxious! She had to be escorted by her Cousins back to the hotel where they all passed out!

"Soon Kate and Rick took Alexis's advice and returned to the hotel to continue their dance of love."

The party was ending Martha and Robert showed their guest out. Then they too followed their progeny into the dance of love.

\\\\\

The next morning Alexis awoke with the worst hangover since her High School graduation! "I swear I will never drink again" she moaned.

There was a knock on the door. Standing fully dressed for exercise was her step mother.

"Kate now is not a good time" Alexis said looking extremely miserable.

"Yes I know you think that but exercise and water will do you some good plus a couple of aspirin for the headache." Kate stated. "Come on let's go."

Kate and Alexis were making it a habit to run together at least once a week. Today happen to be that the day. Alexis reluctantly but dutifully got dressed. They headed out to the indoor track that this hotel provided for their guest.

Kate was determined even though she was pregnant she would not become fat or lazy. Dragging Alexis out on the course was good for her she thought. She looked at her running partner and cringed internally. She really did look like death warmed over. However, after the first mile Kate noticed an improvement to Alexis's look as she was matching her stride for stride.

"So Alexis how are you feeling" Kate asked as the sweat was purging Alexis of all those poisons.

"I am feeling better Kate Thanks." Alexis replied.

"That is good, I told you this would help" Kate stated like the wise old woman she was.

"So how are you feeling about all these sudden changes?" Kate asked in a motherly way.

"Wow that is hard to describe, I am elated my grand parent got together it proves Love can win at the end. You having my siblings is such an incredible feeling. I just cannot describe it not even to myself. Meeting my Cousins who happen to be my age was a wonderful. I never had family growing up other than Grams and Dad. Meeting my Aunt Susan was bittersweet. She is such a kind soul that it was sad no one had ever visited her." Alexis stated.

"Alexis, Susan just was trying to be protected from that evil man. The horrors she must have gone through. You have seen the videos and the transcripts right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Dad showed them to me a bit ago when we thought we were under Dragon attack" Alexis said.

"That reminds me. You do know the Dragon is no more?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Gramps told me. So our family is safe. You are not going on the streets anymore and that is a good thing. Dad is working only with his brain and not placed in any danger. So that is good. I think Robert and Martha are staying at the other apt with me and the twins another good thing and maybe there will be more frequent visits with Aunt Susan in the future too. I think after all the upheavals I hoping to get back to some semblance of normalcy but in this family. Who knows what that is?" Alexis replied.

"Ok what about the revelation of your Father's family genetic heritage? Kate asked wondering what she actually felt about that herself.

That Dad is a Chimerical? Wow I guess I knew how Dad was different from early on but I did not care. He was my protector, teacher, and confidant. He was just there for me. His feminine side was always apparent. He would cry about movies or sad songs or the fact he used way too many beauty products than me! The part of his strength was hidden from me. I knew he was strong but I never test his limits. We just had so much fun! I mean he used to pull me in the sled during winter for hours but I never saw him tire. He would then slog through Snow drifts over 6' in the cabin in Vermont. He would chop the wood for the house too for hours and then play laser tag with me. I just thought he was my Dad." Alexis said reminiscing. "What about you Kate what does this revelation tell you about him?"

"Well Alexis when I first met your father at that book signing I did not like him at all! I mean I was pretty closed up emotionally and your father was able to penetrate all my defenses at that first meeting. He could see the real me not the outward persona I adopted. To be honest that scared me a lot! So I kept him at arms length but I knew in my heart he was my destiny. Now after 5 years of knowing him I am still a bit scared but I am slowly getting over it. I know we have not had the best of relations in the past but I am committed to your father forever! I do not say this lightly. I love your father so much it hurts being without him. I really do not care he is different. If he was not I would have never been attracted to him in the first place." Kate admitted.

Alexis was stunned Kate never been this open with her before. Other than her declaration of her love for her father that was repeated a number of times. Alexis thought her father was someone very special. "Kate what ever it is worth I am so happy you are my step Mother! You are far different than my own Mother. Who I see never chose to appear for this wedding" Alexis said bitterly about her own mother's lack of caring.

"Alexis have you contacted her lately?" Kate asked concerned.

"No I guess I have not done so I need to get back to school now that the disruption has ended" Alexis said slowing down to cool off.

Kate was concerned about Alexis avoiding her own mother. "Alexis the college can wait family can not. I learned that the hard way. Why don't you take a few days go out to Ca and visit with your mother?"

Alexis thought about that she really had not seen her mother since she was 17 and now she was almost 19! That was too long! "Kate you are right I should try to make arrangements to see her."

Kate smiled she knew Alexis seeing her mother and relating all the new things in her life would do them both good.

"Ok well I am cooled down so I am off to get a shower before your father awakes. Remember to join us later for Breakfast? Also awake your cousins too it is mandatory!" Kate ordered.

"I remember the breakfast Mom! Thanks for the talk!" Alexis said as she bounded off to her hotel room.

Meanwhile Robert and Martha were packed but before they would go there was first Breakfast with the family, So they drove to the hotel and soon the rest of the family appeared. It was a raucous time many jokes were cracked by Robert or her Dad Alexis observed. She had indeed took Kate's advice and called her mother.

"Meredith was in between jobs so she welcomed a chance to catch up with her grown daughter. So I'm leaving to go to Ca after breakfast too" she announced to the family.

"It seems this will be the last get together in the near future I wish everyone health and happiness!" Robert toasted.

The breakfast ended and soon they were splitting apart some to LA others to NY then others to their honeymoon.

"Aunt Kate and Uncle Rick mind if we stay at the loft until Alexis and Gramps and Grams get back?" Carrie asked earnestly.

"No problem at all" Rick replied "I was going to invite you myself. I think keeping the family close would be a great idea!"

"So it is settled you will be with us for 2 weeks!" Kate stated.

Both Claire and Carrie were happy over that arrangement.

The trip back to New York was uneventful. They had returned to the loft and got the girls settled in.

Rick was in the living room when he looked up and saw Claire come bounding down the stairs. He was a bit sad because the color of the hair was so wrong. He missed his little girl. Kate seated beside him noticed his gaze and the slight melancholy which graced his face.

"Rick you should not be so sad you will have many more little ones to feed and clothes in the near future." Kate said patting his hand which was on top of her still flat stomach.

"Kate you are right! I should be looking toward the future" Rick said with a tinge of wistfulness,

\\\\\

The flight to Puerto Rico was uneventful. They were checking into their hotel crossing the lobby floor Martha noticed the Marque. It read that the Dr. Stilton would be the guest speaker.

Martha inquired "Robert could you get us two of tickets I am sure with the right amount they could be procured?"

"Yes My love I would be delighted to accompany you" Robert said.

Martha patted his hand as they strode to the elevator. Soon the tickets would be waiting at the front desk. Robert even called in a few favors. The President was not delighted to learn what that man had done to his friend's daughter and pull the SS detail off and placed them in the hotel room instead.

The symposium began as Martha watched with eyes of an eagle for the hated Doctor to appear.

Then there he was accepting the applause of the assembled guests.

Martha rose and addressed the man as she strode to the stage no one stopped her.

Getting to the stage "Dr do you remember me?" Martha sweetly said.

Dr. Stilton blood ran cold of course he knew her. Everyone knew her!

"What you don't? It is true I am no longer that 19 year old ingénue still you don't remember? How about a date April 1 1972! Does that ring any bells?" Martha said menacingly

Martha was getting closer and closer to the Dr.

The doctor was thinking quickly how to defuse this ticking time bomb.

"Ah Ms. Rodgers I do recall you giving me your young child a daughter. You could not believe you gave birth to a Freak! Then did you ever visit or even find out what sort of care? No you abandoned her!" the Dr. sneered. The crowd took a combined deep breath over that revelation.

Martha stopped mid stride and felt ashamed she did do that but then the anger returned.

"Dr. I was a scared 19 years old with no husband and having two children. You convinced me that you would take care of her." Martha accused with venom in her voice.

The crowd was hushed as the drama unfolded on the stage.

You convinced me to give up my daughter, you son of a Bastard Basilisk then you used her...as a LAB RAT!" Martha bellowed.

Stinson never saw the first blow coming, as his right knee crumpled behind Martha's expensive high heeled shoe he then toppled bodily to the floor. She dragged him to his feet against the wall, bent him over with a knee to the stomach, grabbed his nose between her knuckles and savagely pulled on it. She brought his ear to her lips.

"You're not facing a scared, disabled little girl now, Stilton, how does it feel?" Martha growled angrily

She slammed him back against the wall, hard enough to crack the plaster, eliciting a low moan from the man.

"I'm sorry," she said with mock grandmotherly sweetness, "Does it hurt?" as she grabbed a handful of his receding hair and yanked him forward this caused him to cry out in pain.

"Good!" she said as she brought her knee up into his groin, folding him up like a card table, before applying a elbow to the back of his neck, dropping him face first to the floor.

He rolled over and moaned, "Aren't you going to arrest her? She assaulted me!"

He said to the stunned hotel security guard. The guard ignored the evil man's pleas. What about you Robert?

Robert shrugged his shoulders as Martha regally swept from the room like the Broadway diva that she was, and quipped,

"Some scientist you are, Stilton. Has no one EVER told you to never to get between a mama bear and her cubs?"

With that Martha joined her hand to his arm and strode out of the conference room.

Alexis in Ca was looking through the net. Her mother was called away on a reading. So she was alone. She saw the video clip of her Grams handing the evil Dr. his just deserts!

Way to go Grams! She said out loud!

Alexis alerted both Kate and Rick who were busy cleaning the loft. They had not been home in awhile. Rick's cell phone beeped. Kate looked at the phone it was a text from Alexis.

"Rick you have a text from Alexis!" she yelled out.

"Honey open it and see what she wants?" Rick said from the laundry room.

Kate read the text.

**Hey Dad you need to see this video**

Then it gave the link. Kate clicked on the link and she was laughing so hard.

"Kate what is wrong?" Rick quickly came to her side.

Kate laughing pointed to the screen. Rick was amazed! He had never seen his mother in such a rage!

"Well it looks like the good Dr. got what he deserved!" Rick quipped.

Soon the twins were wondering what was going on and stopped their cleaning and found both their aunt and uncle in stitches of laughter. Rick pointed to the video replaying on his phone. Soon both young women were laughing too at the video.

Way to go Grams! Carrie said and Claire agreed!


	26. Chapter 26

Rick was bounding with Excitement. The plane containing his precious cargo had landed a few minutes ago. He was scanning the airport for that familiar flash of Red signifying his daughter had returned to native soil. Rick's excitement was almost to the boiling out point as Kate squeezed his hand.

"Kate, are you sure this is the right flight? I don't see her anywhere." Rick said worriedly.

Kate calmly looked at the itinerary and said. "Yes! Dear, she is on this flight."

"So Kate where is she? Where is my little girl?" Rick despaired.

Claire having accompanied her Aunt and Uncle was the first to spy Alexis but the hat she was wearing had Blonde Hair not Red peaking out!

Claire walked up to her Cousin and gave her a hug.

"Wow, Alexis what a change! Why the Blonde? Your father walked right by you! Uncle Rick here she is!" Claire yelled out to the tall man receding into the bowels of the Airport.

Rick hearing Claire firm voice turned around and then he spotted his little girl but something was different! Rick ran and hugged her and picked her up that is when the hat fell off and a cascade of Blonde hair similar to her cousin's appeared.

"Pumpkin wha wha wha happened?" Rick stuttering was both humorous and saddening at the same time.

"Hey Dad, Do you like it? Mom thought Red was just too old of a color for me! So I was given a 4 star treatment at her Beverly Hills stylist. I just love what he did" Alexis said showing off her new do!

Kate intervening said "Welcome Back Alexis we need to get going Rick you know where you parked the SUV!"

Rick breaking the trance looked at his wife. "Oh Yeah SUV let me go get it" he and Claire ran off to retrieve the vehicle.

"Well that certainly was one big surprise!" Kate said hugging her step Daughter. Soon the SUV was curbside and both Alexis and Kate climbed in. The trip to the loft Alexis was as chatty as ever. Carrie met them at the door and she could not believe her eyes. The girls all now looked pretty much alike.

"Wow Alexis you look like my sister!" Carrie exclaimed.

The three girls ran upstairs to get Alexis unpacked.

Kate was on the phone she was calling in the orders for the night meal. Today it was Chinese a perennial favorite of the Castle Household.

Rick was sitting on the couch by himself. Kate finishing the call slid next to him.

"Honey, what is wrong?" Kate asked while searching those bluer than blue eyes.

"Hmmm I do not know I was so surprised I walked right by Alexis and did not even notice her! What kind of father am I?" Rick complained.

"You were only looking for her with only one trait her Red hair. Rick I suppose that was the only clue you had early in life with your young daughter. It just became your habit. With no red hair you dismissed any other clues." Kate stated while patting his hand which had automatically migrated to Kate's not so quite flat stomach.

"I guess I was clue blinded! How silly of me! I usually pick up clues way before anyone else!" Rick said sheepishly.

"Oh look my Man has a few flaws which only makes me love him that much more" Kate said. They proceeded to make out on the couch. The doorbell rang Rick and Kate did not notice.

Alexis coming down stairs looking to see if dinner was made heard the door bell expecting their meal she was surprised to see Kate's Dad.

"Hi Grandpa" Alexis said as she offered to take his coat. Jim shrugged off his coat. He did not recognize Alexis and thought she was one of the twins since they had been calling him Grandpa too.

"Eh thanks and which one are you Claire or Carrie? I can never figure out the difference between you two!" Jim stated.

Alexis giggled "No Gramps It is me Alexis!"

"What did you do to your hair! You looked just like your cousins! Was that intentional? Jim asked.

"I Blonded it and yes it was intentional." Alexis said quickly answering all his questions.

Jim looked a bit bemused.

"Well why don't we move out of the doorway? We are expecting Chinese there will be plenty if I know my Dad! Please stay for dinner." Alexis pleaded.

"Ok Alexis let's go into the Kitchen. I need to speak with you alone" Jim said solemnly.

Alexis wondered why her Gramps wanted to speak with her alone.

Getting settled in the breakfast nook Jim had a cup of Coffee and Alexis had a bottle of water.

"Alexis at the wedding people noticed a few things about your behavior" Jim said in a very serious tone.

Alexis trying to remember the party but it was very hazy.

"Ok Gramps I really do not recall much about that day at all" Alexis admitted.

"Precisely why I wanted to talk to you Alexis you do not have any control when you drink do you?' Jim said with much compassion.

Alexis was stunned. She had only had Alcohol twice and each time she drank to the excess.

"Yes" she said in a quiet voice.

"I thought so" Jim said.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Alexis. It is a disease. One you can control if you choose to do so. Right now you are wise to recognize that you do drink to excess. Now there are treatments which can help you with these urges to drink." Jim said with much compassion in his eyes.

"Wait Gramps, I do not have any urges. But if I drink I continue until I pass out. But I do not need to drink at all!" Alexis stated.

"That is good you are catching it in its early stages that way you can seek treatment sooner than what I did taking 4 long years before I learned better ways" Jim lamented.

"Wait so I am an alcoholic?" Alexis asked being so surprised.

"Yes I am afraid so Alexis but you need to realize you do not have to face this disease alone. There are 12 step programs, luckily you have not harmed anyone but you need to be aware of your binge drinking especially since you are in College! Remember if you go to any party the drinks you should consider to be alcohol tinged. So I suggest you bring your own bottle of your favorite juice or water. In a glass no one can tell what you are drinking and you will not fall prey to tricks." Jim stated.

"Thanks Gramps I will consider that" Alexis said as the doorbell rang. Alexis got up and paid for the Dinner.

"Dinner is here!" Alexis yelled up stairs where the twins came thundering down the stairs Kate and Rick broke apart hearing the thundering Herd of Elephants coming to their location. For two girls they sure had heavy foot falls!

Kate greeted her Dad.

"Dad, how nice of you to join us!" Kate was wondering did she invite him over and forget again?

Kate and family had a great time with Jim teasing all the girls and Rick cracking jokes. After dinner the girls all had studying to do since they been out of class for almost a week. It was getting close to Carrie's appearance on the Miss USA pageant too. So Carrie was boning up on the questions which past contestants were asked.

Kate, Jim and Rick retired to the living room.

"So Dad it was great to see you and all but did I invite you over? I mean you are welcomed at anytime. But I've been having memory problems since getting pregnant. Rick has been so patient with me and explains things so much to me" Kate said rambling.

It was great Jim thought that her little girl's traits were finally reappearing.

"Kate used to ramble much like Alexis when she was younger" Jim said to Rick.

Rick just nodded his head.

"So Dad you still had not answered my question?" Kate stated going into full interrogation mode.

"Wait Kate back off! Your dad does not need to be given the 3rd degree!" Rick said reigning in his wife.

Jim laughed. "That is ok Rick. Calm down everyone I just wanted an alone time with my granddaughter. Every thing is fine."

Kate narrowed her eyes at her Father. "It was about Alexis's drinking at the wedding right Dad?"

Jim looked uncomfortable but they are her parents so he should at least acknowledge the topic of the conversation.

"Yes Katie it was. Now do not worry that girl of yours recognized her powerlessness over Alcohol early so it would not destroy her like it did me and countless others. Plus I gave her several tips to blend in at parties but still remain alcohol free" Jim stated.

Rick was grateful to the older man for his assistance. He was trying to get up the courage to speak to her on that very topic. But he has been known to indulge to excess too in his life. The difference was he could stop drinking Alexis could not.

"Jim Thank you for bring that to her attention. I know she will remember your advice." Rick said quietly.

"So changing the topic twins Huh?" Jim said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah Dad twins! It seems to run in Rick's family" Kate said.

"Oh not only Rick's but yours too!" Jim said.

"What?" Kate was curious.

"Yes there are several sets on both your mother's and Mine too. The doctors thought you were going to be a twin too Katie but instead they were wrong!" Jim stated.

Kate was surprised this was the first she had heard of twins in any place in her family tree. Jim went on and listed who was a twin and who was not. Rick was fascinated at the wealth of information Jim provided. Soon it was late Jim after having a very pleasant evening departed.

Rick looked at his wife.

"So we have twins on both sides. I guess it is not just the Rodgers genetics at work here!" Rick said while kissing his wife.

"Yes Rick I never knew! That crafty old man has been holding out on me!" Kate stated. Soon they were stripped down and the dance of love commenced. Afterwards both feeling a bit tired fell fast asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Martha and Robert had checked out the hotel since Martha refused to stay where the likes of Dr. Stilton would be accepted. Robert made arrangement to take a small yacht which specializes in cruises around the Caribbean. Getting to the rental place Robert introduced both him and his wife to the owner a Miguel Sanchez.

"Hola Miguel!" Robert spoke fluent Spanish since the many missions over the years in Latin America.

"Hola Senor Rodgers" Miguel replied then noticing Martha switched to accented English.

"Roberto, you want to take the Swan for a drive?" Miguel asked.

"Yes but I need a crew of 4 since I choose not to do anything! This is my honeymoon!" Robert said proudly.

"Honeymoon? Senor? As long as I have known you. You were never interested in the I see you married?" Miguel said with much surprise.

"Miguel there has only been one bright light in my world and you are looking at her now!" Robert said showing off Martha.

"Si Senor Rodgers she is a beauty!" Miguel agreed.

"Oh do not let this old man fool you! I am not as beautiful as I once were" Martha blushed.

"Methinks the Lady protest too much!" Miguel stated.

"Anyway Miguel the Swan and Crew how soon?" Robert asked.

Miguel looked at the clock and said "4 PM."

"Come on Miguel I am certainly no tourist! Give me a realistic time?" Robert said being a bit exasperated at his old friend.

"Ok Ok Senor! Noon! That is my earliest!" Miguel stated.

"Ok Miguel Noon it is that is plenty of time to get out and toward Devil's cove" Robert stated.

"Devil Cove? No Senor that is a very bad location many Pirates is in these waters!" Miguel said.

"Come On Miguel! Pirates this close to a Coast Guard Station? Since when?" Robert scoffed.

"I don't know when exactly but they seem to come and go without the cutters approaching. The helios stay way too! It is like the commander of the base was paid off or something?" Miguel stated.

Hmmm I think I need to see this for myself Robert thought.

Robert and Martha left the rental place and spent roughly 2 hours shopping for the grandkids at home. Finishing shopping they returned to the shack. Miguel was out but the ship was ready as promised. Gordo showed them aboard. Once safely aboard the Captain cast lines and headed out.

Gordo was watching as the Swan left the harbor, He had the coordinates and called a burner phone, he spoke in Spanish and the voice on the other end would pay the usual amount. Then he gave them the itinerary of the ship.

Once away from shore Robert did some exploring and Martha stayed topside sunning herself and having a cocktail, Robert's exploration led to his discovery of several cases of weapons of various sort. This ship is a gun runner! He needs to persuade the Captain to not follow the chart. Robert incapacitates the rest of the crew and with his desert eagle in his hand he approaches the Captain!

"I suggest you change directions and turn off your transponder now or I will shoot you!" Robert said in a menacing tone.

The Captain tried to tell Robert he spoke no English but when Robert fired into the deck by his foot the Captain switched to perfect New England accent!

"Boston am I right El Captian?" Robert sneered.

The captain's eyes grew wide when he guessed the reason for the accent.

"Irish Mob out of Boston! So where are these guns supposed to go?" Robert asked Menacingly.

"They are going to Nicaragua! Man I just drive the boat!" The Captain replied.

"Ok so what we are going to do is head straight to Belize!" Robert said after he looked at the fuel and calculated the best location.

"You contact your buyer to meet you there." Robert stated.

"Yes Senor!" The captain agreed while Robert still covered him with the Desert Eagle.

The man pulled out a burner phone and called his buyer and told him of the change of plans. The buyer was not happy but agreed to work with the new location.

The Captain finalized the setting and then Robert locked navigation. There would be no way to deviate from the course set until the the gps released the lock.

Robert having spared the Dragon his life meant the Dragon owed him. And Today was the day to collect.

"Hello James! Yes it is me! Remember how I saved your life? Good I need you to meet the Swan at your private cove in 22 hours! Great I will see you then." Robert closed the Burner phone and motioned for the Captain to be their guest.

Robert with the unhappy captain returned to the sun deck where Martha was reclining.

Robert was welcomed with a smile.

"Oh Robert be a dear and fetch me another cocktail the server seems to be missing!" Martha complained.

"Yes Dear" Robert took the empty glass and expertly created the best cocktail Martha had ever tasted. Robert thought how many missions I was the bartender?

The Captain was making small talk with Martha. Soon it was time for dinner. Robert prepared the feast and past some to the prisoners locked in the store bulkhead. They raved over the gourmet meal Robert had provided

"Oh I must compliment the chef!" Martha raved.

Robert just smiled and looked menacing toward the Captain who quickly hardily agreed.

After that was done Robert locked the Captain into the same stateroom where the rest of the crew was located.

Robert found the sound system and as the last rays of the sun left the sky and the darkness of night approached he press his selection.

It was Stevie Wonder ballad. It was something they both knew the significance. It was 1971 and he was back from Germany after getting wounded in a firefight in Cyprus. The doctors told him he would have 8 week of recuperation in the Naval hospital in Brooklyn. Martha a brand new ingénue on the stage was touring the hospital with the USO. The amazing recuperative power of Robert's body was on display so he was pretty much healed when he saw her enter the barrack area. Robert was instantly smitten and found out she was part of a family who were close with his uncle! Robert pleaded with his Uncle to get her name and set them up! This song was playing when they finally met. Robert fell desperately in love. The next thing that happened was Robert being shipped out unexpectantly to Viet Nam. They were separated but Martha did never tell him that she bore him a son and a daughter. Martha was crushed. The only man she ever loved was gone! She would not see him again until 40 years later.

"So Robert my husband it took you 40 years but you are a man of your word! I would have never expected this. Once I was told you were shipped out I was crushed. I tired to move on with my life but even after 4 failed marriages I always loved you!" Martha said as she laid her head on Robert's massive chest while gently swaying to the music selection.

Robert confessed "I stood watch over the family and tried to keep them safe when he returned 7 years later. By then Martha you were on Husband number 2 and I thought it would be best if I just disappear so my Career took over. I was very good at my job and only now after I retired did I reveal myself to the family."

Soon the night was long and they retired to the stateroom where Martha fell asleep. Robert crept out and awoke the crew so they could individually relieve themselves. Then he made sure they were secure again. He then returned to their bed and fell asleep.

The second day Martha awoke to a smells of another gourmet breakfast which Robert had prepared. Finishing eating Robert fed the crew too. They complained the food was too rich! Robert watered them adequately and allowed them to use the facilities. Then once dressed placed back into captivity.

Martha noticing that the crew had been missing asked Robert when he returned.

"Honey where is that nice captain and the rest of the crew?" Martha sweetly asked.

"Oh honey they are ill and have to be quarantined! I have seen it before It's a plague" Robert said solemnly.

"A plague?" Martha said with much alarm,

"Yes my darling a plague but do not worry I have taken precautions so we are safe. The ship is heading to a place where they will be given the proper treatment" Robert reassured.

"Oh, so that is where you been going to take care of the plagued crew?" Martha said with compassion.

"Yes it will only be a few more hours and we will be docking at that special place" Robert said.

"Robert if you knew how to run this boat. Why did you insist on a crew?" Martha asked.

"Honesty I wanted to spend as much time with you, I am so sorry darling that did not happen" Robert said ruefully,

\\\\\

Gordo in Puerto Rico got a phone call it was from the pirates.

In Spanish Gordo was told that the ship never came to the location and what was he trying to pull?

Gordo was surprised he had made sure all the crew would have incapacitated the passengers. What kind of resistance could a couple of Old people give?

Gordo not knowing what to do decided to alert the Coast Guard Commander to create a search for the Swan.

Miguel getting back to the rental shack was shocked to learn that his old friend was missing at sea!

"I must alert his son in NY!" Miguel called the number left by Senor Robert.

"Hello" the person on the phone was female possibly young one. Miguel thought.

"Excuse Me is this the Castle residence?" Miguel spoke in his broken English.

Alexis now a bit worried heard Miguel.

"Yes this is the Castle residence. Who may I ask is calling?" Alexis asked curiously.

"I'm Miguel a friend of Senor Roberts he rented my boat the Swan and his missing at sea!" Miguel said in his broken English.

Alexis shrieked and dropped the Phone.

Kate working in the kitchen ran to the noise of Alexis. She was crying.

Miguel not knowing what is happening is saying hello a number of times.

Rick alerted saw the phone on the ground and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Miguel repeated.

"Hello?" Rick replied.

"Are you his son?" Miguel asked.

"Yes I am he what is this all about?" Rick asked impatiently.

"I 'm Miguel the owner of the Swan. I am sorry to report your father and mother are lost at sea!" Miguel stated.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked with incredulity.

"Yes the captain never got to their destination. The transponder is not showing and I have alerted the Coast Guard" Miguel said in his broken English.

Rick concerned wondered what was going on. He knew his father would take care of himself. There is something in this man's voice telling him he was not telling the whole truth.

"Thank You for alerting me I will be waiting for your updates!" Rick said.

"Si Senor Castle!" Miguel said then he hung up,

Kate still comforting Alexis looked at her husband.

"Well?" Kate looked at her husband expectantly.

"That was the owner of the boat Dad and Mother chartered. He said they never checked in at the first location. But the way he talked made me suspect something else was involved" Rick said suspiciously.

"So what is it Rick?" Kate asked while holding a very distraught Alexis.

"Dad is capable of protecting Mother so something more nefarious is at work I need to make some phone calls" Rick said as he entered his office.

Rick got out the burner which his Dad had given him. The only number listed was called.

"The bluebird flew to the west" Rick said when the line picked up.

"Acknowledged" was the electronic voice then the line went dead.

Rick had sent the emergency code and soon the people who deal with this sort of things were alerting the President that his long time companion was missing.

"What I want satellite images of this location in the past 72 hours immediately on my Desk" The President said from the golf course. He was having a very good game too.

The President was at his desk he just could not finish the game if his friend was missing.

The itinerary of the boat original course was sent via the Coast Guard to the president's desk.

"Ok you sly fox where are you going?" the President said as he notices the ship veered away from the original course!

An email from the NSA with latest tracking data showed the ship was heading toward Belize. "So that is where you are going. Send a detachment of Marines to the ex VP place in Belize City. I want them there before That ship arrives!" The President ordered his aide.

The President now called Rick personally.

"Hello Mr. President" Rick said expecting the phone call.

"Hello Rick" the President said.

"That was fast response time" Rick replied.

"I guess but good news we know where your Father's ship is going they are not lost at sea." The President responded.

"Really that is good news. So where?" Rick asked wondering.

"Belize City. Belize" the President replied.

"Belize? Is that not where the old Dragon is located?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"Yes I believe so but I have sent a warm welcoming committee there" the President assured.

"Ok thank you Mr. President! I appreciate the update. I need to tell you the person who is the owner of the boat needs to be interrogated by the FBI. He knows something more." Rick replied.

"Ok Rick I will take that under advisement. I will cancel the search from the Coast Guard too" the President said.

Rick hung up the phone.

"Good news everyone they are not lost at sea but are heading to Belize!" Rick said to the assembled family members since the twins had been alerted when Alexis screamed too.

"Belize? Rick is that not where you know who is located?" Kate said alarmed.

"Yes I think so Kate but don't worry. The President stated the ship when Docked will face a very warm welcome!" Rick said.

\\\\\

The Pirates learned of the ship's new heading. They were determined to reach it before it made land fall.

So the race was on! Seven pirate boats were on the prowl!

Back onboard the Swan Martha and Robert were making the best of the situation. Robert left a sleeping Martha to check on the ship heading. He noticed on the radar 7 crafts approaching very fast on the radar. So Robert adjusted the speed of the boat and the race was on! They were only a few minutes away from docking the blips were closing fast as he noticed two new blips moving even faster coming from the mainland.

Robert throttled back the big ship as the two Blip over took the ship It was two Apache Marine Helicopters flew over head toward the seven blips which were opening fire on the Swan. Robert took evasive action. The Marine Helios opened up and sank 4 of the boats attacking. The rest started to flee! The marines made sure that they could not and the Coast Guard cutter on patrol was enlisted in rounding up the survivors.

Robert docked the boat at the location and was met by first the old Dragon and then the Marine Col in charge of this operation.

"Well Done Col. You'll need to arrest this crew which I have incapacitated. My wife and I will need transportation to the airport. I also need a sat phone stat!" Robert announced.

"Right away Sir" the col got the sat phone and soon Robert was talking to his old friend.

"Never a dull moment with you Robert You old sly fox! You!" the President voice had the sound of relief.

"Thanks Mr. President for the assist. Yes it seems like I stumbled in to a big arms smuggling ring. You need to investigate the local Coast Guard commander too. He has been letting these pirates work out of the Devil's cove. They had quite a racket too!" Robert said.

"You learned this how?" The President asked knowing full well what Robert was going to say.

"I interrogated the crew of course" Robert smiled.

"Ok I want a full report as soon as you get back Robert! I am glad you and your wife are safe! You should alert your family in New York though!" The President said.

"Intend doing just that as soon as I am finished here. Thanks You Mr. President."

The video with the president was blurry so Robert cut the call short.

Robert video conference with the whole family they looked so relieved over Robert's and Martha's smiling faces. Once everyone got to say hello and how they were doing then it was only Rick and Robert left.

"So Dad never a dull moment eh?" Rick chuckled.

"Superior Genes My Boy Superior Genes!" Robert jested with his son.

Rick ended the call. The family was now more relaxed but wondered about this whole episode.

Robert and Martha were dined at the old Dragon's house then left for the airport. The G505 was waiting for them and next stop was Washington DC and then to New York. The Marine detachment rounded up the buyers too when they came to collect their weapons.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been two days since the scare over the Telephone left Alexis weak and vulnerable. Kate bless her step Mother's heart took good care of her but something was missing. She really could not describe it as she headed to her Psychology class. Alexis snorted she should be the one being on the couch than learning about how to place someone else there. The class was long but she dutifully turned in her assignment. When leaving the she heard her name being yelled across the greens.

"Alexis!" The voice sounded suspiciously familiar

"Alexis wait up!" Alexis turn toward the person who was yelling at her.

"Gramps!" Alexis saw her Grandpa Jim rushing toward her.

"So what brings you to Columbia" Alexis said after hugging her grandfather.

"I was over at the law library and I saw you and wanted to catch up see how you were doing?" Jim said slightly out of breath from the fast walking he had just done.

"Is this Kate's idea?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"What No! I saw you and we haven't spoken for a few days and I wanted to catch up that is all" Jim replied. He was wondering did he miss a call from Kate?

Alexis was taken back since all the problems her Grandfather is the one who is concerned only about her.

"Oh let's do lunch I do not have another class today and I have to be at the Morgue a bit later." Alexis brightly said.

"Great Lunch it is so do you have a preference Alexis?" Jim asked.

Alexis thought about it and they both said at the same times "Remy's!"

Jim thought the last time he was in Remy's was when Kate told him about Rick and herself being in love. Jim smiled at that recollection. Now here he was with his granddaughter! Is not life funny! After being seated and the waitress who knew all of the Castle Clan as they are now known took their order then left them alone.

"So Alexis tell me how are you feeling?" Jim asked with much curiosity.

Alexis was bit confused at the topic. She did not have any feelings at this time so she balked at the question.

"Errr I do not know" she answered.

"That is understandable" Jim confided.

"Well a lot has happened since we last spoke." Alexis now filled him in with what had transpired between the phone call of Miguel and the return of Robert and Grams.

I guess you were very scared? Jim suggested.

"Yeah Kate had to hold me after I heard the news of them being missing" Alexis recalled.

"I am sure my Daughter meant well" Jim said apologizing for his daughter if she over reached.

"Oh she was great but I felt something was missing" Alexis said wistfully.

"Your Dad right?" Jim zeroed in on the problem like the lawyer he is.

"Yeah how did you know?" Alexis was really interested in knowing how her Grandfather knew what she was feeling.

"When Kate was little she would hurt herself. But being brave she would not tell anyone. As soon as I came home she sought comfort from me. I think that is sort of what you are feeling?" Jim related.

"Yeah I guess, for the longest time it was me and my Dad then Grams came to stay with us. She and I would do most everything together and so with my Dad. You are right about the comfort only a father can give. Since, I never had a mother to speak. Meredith is like some crazy Aunt who occasionally visits and turns the household upside down" Jim smiled he had a crazy Aunt and knew exactly what Alexis was talking about.

"So you are still at the loft?" Jim asked concerned.

"No since Grams and Gramps came back I am back at the other apt with the twins." Alexis admitted.

"So your Dad never came to see how you were?" Jim asked pointedly.

Jim was a very good lawyer and because of that he could pinpoint problems easily.

"He was too busy coordinating the rescues of my grandparents and when they came back we all moved out so no, he never did." Alexis said with melancholy.

"Alexis are you mad at your father?" Jim asked.

Alexis was taken back but those words struck a nerve somehow they were true she was angry at her father.

"Yes" Alexis quietly said.

"I understand you are fending for yourself in the first time in life and you are no longer the center of your father's world. I suggest you find the time to tell him." Jim coaxed.

Alexis looking at the time saw she needed to be in the Morgue. The backlog of the war with the gangs was still leaving lots of bodies to catalog.

"I must be going Gramps! It was sure nice having lunch with you!" Alexis said.

"I enjoyed it too Alexis. Let's make this a once a week activity?" Jim suggested.

"I would love that Gramps! But now I need to go bye!" She hugged her grandfather tightly like he was the life preserver then she was gone.

Jim Beckett sat back down. For the first time in a long time he had someone who needed his help. Jim thought about that. How sad it was if he had succumbed to the bottle and never had this love. Jim decided then and there he would be the best grandfather he would ever be better than the father to Kate!

The weeks went by fast Alexis was beginning to look forward to her chats during lunch. Even Lanie commented on the days she came in after having a good conversation with her Grandfather. Finally Lanie slipped up almost 4 weeks after they got married. Alexis was busy cataloging the bodies the stream of backlog was finally becoming manageable.

She noticed the ring before she took it off to place her gloves on. Lanie did a little ritual of kissing the ring and whispered something then placed it in her gown. Alexis knew something was up since Espo was hanging around more often. He was lead detective. He did not have to be down here all the time. He could have sent Ann or Carla! But no he came down himself, Alexis said nothing but the detective in her was aroused.

Alexis later had the results of a tox screen in hand then walked into the office since the door was not all the way closed. Inside were Lanie and Espo in a bit of state of undress!

"Oh I'm so sorry Lanie I'll be back in the moment. And I'll make sure I knock loud!" Alexis said as she covered her eyes and backed out of the room and made sure the door was closed.

Alexis was in Autopsy when she watched a flustered Espo leaving Lanie's office then walked stiff legged out of the room. Alexis now knowing Lanie was alone knocked on the door.

"So you and Espo huh?" Alexis asked as she handed the tox reports to the ME.

"It is nothing like that We are Married!" Lanie said with the words bursting out of her.

"Married? When and How and Why haven't you told anyone! I need to call Kate and get her down here!" Alexis said quickly and ran out the room. Soon the Lt. was bursting though the doors and looked at her stepdaughter with a wink then approached Lanie's office! She shrieked and jumped for joy over the revelation Alexis forced.

At the Old Haunt later everyone was celebrating the happy couple even if it was a month late! Both Lanie and Espo beamed. It was finally their turn to bask in the glow. Ann and Paul Whittaker were there. Ann finally changed her name and Kate was having a hard time remembering that on the schedule. She was still writing Hastings then it was whited out. Carla was finally part of the group too. She had missed out on the trips but she was now officially part of the Castle Clan! Jenny cooed over the ring which Lanie dutifully showed off. Alexis was right in the middle of the table since it was her doing which brought this change to light. Alexis was following her Gramps advice and only drinking fruit juice. She was having a great time being treated as an equal.

After the party Alexis tried to get her father's attention but he was preoccupied and left with Kate. Alexis left the Old Haunt and headed home she was so tired. Getting to the apt she tried to get Martha's attention but that was concentrated on Carrie. The beauty pageant was only 2 days way. Alexis even sought out Claire but she was busy Skyping with her parents. Her parents had finally figured out how to do it. Robert was sitting reading when he noticed Alexis walking past. There was something not just right. He stopped reading Rick's latest book. It sure was a good read he thought Rick does have a flair for descriptions. He knocked on Alexis's door.

Alexis being tired just rolled over in her bed and ignored the door. Robert hearing no noise concluded Alexis just was tired and went to bed. Not wanting to disturb her and the book was luring him back. He left the doorway to continue his reading. Alexis fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Alexis rolled out of bed late. It was 9AM she got hurriedly dressed and showered. This was the first time in a very long time she was late for any class. What is wrong with me? Alexis thought as she rushed into her Physical Science class. I'm going to be a doctor so why did I choose this class she thought as the instructor droned on.

Rushing out of the apt she did not notice that no one was there. But right now she was hurrying to her Psych class. She only had two Classes today. Later she will discuss with Gramps over Lunch what is wrong but for now I need to pay attention.

7am earlier that Day the whole family was welcoming Fred and Martha Heathers the girls were so excited to see their parents again. Everyone got in the vehicles and headed to Atlantic City where later that day would be the prelims for the real pageant in a few days.

It was 9am check in Carrie was so nervous then she was led away to participate in all the prep. Martha H. and Martha decided to go to their rooms provided by the pageant for the family. Robert and Fred decided to hit the poker tables. Fred was getting the measure of the Man of his girl's been talking so much about. After losing 300 dollars Fred was going to leave.

"Hold on Fred if you need to be spotted some money I'm your guy!" Robert said since he was enjoying Fred's company. He was so down to earth literally.

"No not really Robert I have a firm limit of gambling only .1% of my income. I may be a poor dairy farmer but it's served me well over the years." Fred replied.

"A Man with limits I like that but I wish you would reconsider, Do it for me as a personal favor?" Robert asked.

The rest of the poker players were getting restless.

Fred thought about it. He did really want to know him better and there is no better way than over a poker table.

"Ok Robert, lend me a thousand and I will continue" Fred said.

"Not a problem" Robert said. His personal worth was close to his son's.

Robert took one of his Thousand dollar chips off his stack and had the dealer convert it into smaller amounts and pushed it toward Fred.

Fred continued the game and the pot grew bigger and bigger. Finally it was only Robert and Fred plus the dealer in play. Fred threw down 3 cards and when he looked at them he internally smiled. 4 queens and a 9. Fred's face was blank. Blanker than Robert had ever seen before his trained eye was looking for any tell but Fred was as rigid as a board. There was no tell visible. Robert was beginning to sweat. He only had 3 Aces and 2 and K. There is no way to take this he thought as he dropped down 2 cards. The tension was mounting between these two men Robert picked up his two card. J and 5. Robert knew he had lost but he put all in and called.

Fred never been in a High Stake Poker game before pushed all in and revealed his 4 Q.

Robert had lost in a most spectacular fashion. Before the final draw the TV poker people were intrigued over the game and broadcasting it live. Also there was quite a crowd gathered as this game was one of the longest poker game ever seen over 7 hours of riveting passion. Even the two Martha's came down to root for their men.

It was finally 8 at night when Fred returned the 1000 dollar chip to Robert. Fred had won 20,000 in this poker game. The Two men shook hands and were interviewed by the poker people. The President was watching the poker channel and noticed his old friend had lost! He was dumbfounded. Robert never lost at anything! So the man of Steel does have feet of Clay after all! He said to himself.

\\\\\

Back in the City the next day Alexis again hurrying because she was daydreaming missed the lunch date with her Gramps then came in late in the Morgue too.

Jim Beckett was worried when Alexis did not show at her normal time. It was totally unlike that girl to miss their Lunch together. He sat there and pondered as he sent a text to her phone. The text was never replied.

Lanie was there and was surprised to see Alexis come rushing in.

"Alexis did not you tell me you were taking today off?" Lanie asked confused.

What? Alexis said. She was stopped in her tracks by Lanie's question. She has been so scatter brained for awhile and she did not remember whether she did ask for time off or not.

"Well since you are here prep Mr. Abernathy please" Lanie said.

"Yes of course" Alexis went around catalogued the belongings and removed the bloody clothing then tagged them for trace. She rinsed off the body and carefully combed his hair to find any particle trace then she had the body dried and ready for Lanie's autopsy. She then assisted with the Autopsy. She noticed the hairline tear right at the hairline of the

victim Lanie inspecting the skull found the source of the death behind the fracture a massive hematoma. Alexis felt good that she had located the real cause of death not the stabbing.

"Keen observation Alexis! I'll make an ME out of you yet!" Lanie praised.

Soon she was finished and went upstairs to see her Dad and Kate. Getting to the Floor Ryan was sitting at his desk.

"Hey Little Castle what brings you up here and why are you still here?" Ryan asked. He was still trying to wrap his head around her being blonde instead of the Red hair he so loved on her.

"I came up to see Mom and Dad" she replied.

"What they left at noon don't you remember?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"I don't remember" Alexis said.

Ryan said "well I am leaving now are you ok do you want a ride somewhere?"

"Yeah Kevin I would appreciate a ride to the loft." Alexis answered.

Ryan shrugged and got up then escorted Alexis to his cruiser. Soon he had deposited Alexis at the front door.

"I'll see you later? Little Castle!" Ryan said as he drove away.

Alexis came to the loft door and opened it. She looked around no one was there. She could not remember why and where did everyone go?

She saw the liquor cabinet. Well one drink would not be a problem. She thought.

\\\\\

The whole family was there to root Carrie on. She had past the prelims and she was about to take the stage for the swimsuit competition.

Jim Beckett found Kate and asked "where is Alexis?"

"What Dad?" Kate asked.

"Alexis where is she?" Jim asked again getting worried.

"I don't know she was not coming down with you? Kate answered.

"Kate I was with you!" Jim replied.

"Oh Yeah is this not so exciting!" Kate said watching all the goings on.

"Yeah it does bring me back to your modeling days." Jim agreed.

"Let me find Rick." Kate said. Jim tagged along.

Rick was with his mother and fusing over Claire and Carrie giving her last minute instructions.

"Rick where is Alexis?" Jim asked worriedly.

"I do not know! She is a grown woman now. I have to let go" Rick said.

"You boneheaded man! You just do not abandon her!" Jim screamed.

"What?" Rick said.

"Give me the keys to the SUV! I need to get back to the city. She is not answering her cell!" Jim said hurriedly.

"Ok Jim here you are if you find anything give me a call." Rick said as he handed over the SUV keys.

Jim ran out of the casino and got into the SUV and rushed back to the city.

Jim thought the Loft would the first place to look. So he parked the SUV in its normal spot and ran up 4 flights of stairs. He was so worried he dropped the keys to the loft twice. Finally opening the door he was confronted with Alexis past out and 3 empty liquor bottles!

"Oh Alexis" he cried out and tried to arouse her. She was unresponsive. So he picked her up and carried her to the SUV. All the while talking to her trying to get some sort of response!

Jim called Rick.

"Rick I found Alexis unconscious I am heading to the hospital I hope I am not too late!"

Jim said while driving like a Mad Man!

Rick dropped the phone. Kate looked at her husband as he began to cry, Kate picking up he phone heard her father's voice saying he is at St. Brigit Hospital and Alexis is being admitted.

Rick crumpled and sitting in a chair was unmoving.

Kate got a hold of Martha and told her what her father had said!

Rick snapping out of his state asked for his phone back. Kate handed to him. Soon they were all on the roof of the Hotel with a Helo waiting. Climbing in the three of them rushed back to New York. Rick had chartered a Helo for the 30 min trip to New York. Rick was very worried about his eldest. Martha held his hand while Kate held the other. The Helo touched down at the hospital and they got out and headed to receptions. There they were met by a very angry Jim Beckett. He did not say a word but Kate had never seen her father that angry before.

Getting to the waiting area there was no one there except them.

Jim turned to Rick and with eyes of fire said "You abandoned YOUR CHILD! What sort of father does that? She has been trying to get your attention for weeks but did you listen NO YOU DID NOT! So are you listening NOW?"

Rick was taken back by the ferocity of Jim's attack!

"Wait she is a grown woman. I was supposed to let her go!" Rick retorted.

"Yes let her go but not cut her off completely! When was the last time you talked to her?" Jim sneered.

Rick felt ashamed that is exactly what he did cut her out of his life completely.

"And You Martha! You did exactly the same thing! She depended on you but did you listen NO you did not and this is the results!" Jim roared.

Martha felt ashamed she had been too busy with Carrie and Robert. She had not had time for her first Grandchild! She was confident she could handle the neglect but she was so wrong!

"This is what happens when the safety net was pulled!" Jim calmly explained.

Both Martha and Rick were appalled at their behavior. Kate was stunned she had no idea this was happening. She had been trying to reach out to Alexis.

"We are going to need to search that apt and find all her hidden stashes! I am sure there are quite a lot" Jim replied.

"You need to think of the next steps carefully!" Jim said.

Rick recovering his voice "Do you think rehab is the answer?"

"No Rick she is not that far gone but some Parental discipline from You is certainly warranted." Jim replied.

Rick thoughtfully shook his head over the situation.

"If she survives this she will need counseling" Kate softly said. "I know a very good one."

"Katie that is good. I think I will sponsor her in my AA meetings too." Jim said.

Rick thought "she has to come home to the loft!"

"Yes Rick I agree. You will need to take time off! Your contract with the city allows you do it at any time. This time is now!" Kate said as she switched to her administrative hat. "I will make all the necessary arrangements!"

The waiting was only broken by a phone call to Martha. It was from Robert. Carrie had won 3rd Place! Martha then related the problem with Alexis. Robert knew something was up the other day Alcoholism he should have known! Robert made a promise to get the rest of the family home safely.

The night drew longer and the doctor finally appeared. "Family of Alexis Castle?"

All 4 of them rose.

"I am Dr. Howard. I say she is a very lucky young woman. She had acute alcohol poisoning. If she was not seen right away she would not have made it. Her alcohol level was 3.1 that was at a very deadly level. Now she is awake and we have given her drugs to counteract the alcohol. One at a time you can see her now please follow me." He said.

Everyone looked at Rick he should be the first one she sees.

Rick followed the doctor to the private room.

"The room is dark to prevent Eye discomfort. Go right in." The doctor said.

Rick opened the door there sat his eldest Child in the middle of this big bed.

"Alexis my Pumpkin I am so sorry!" Rick said as he rushed to hug her.

Alexis cried too. "I am so sorry Dad I just do not have any control! You were gone and I was feeling so sorry for myself. I passed out I came too here. I am scared Daddy! What is wrong with me?"

"I don't know Alexis but I will find out! I am sorry I abandoned you. I thought I was doing the right thing allowing you to live your life but I see I did wrong please forgive me" Rick was crying along with Alexis.

"I forgive you Daddy." Alexis said between sobs. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Alexis you are my Eldest Child! I will always forgive you!" Rick cried out.

Once they are all cried out. Rick told her that others were waiting to see her too. That he would be back tomorrow.

Alexis was sad to see her Father leave but she was anxious about what the others would say.

Next in was Martha and she and Alexis had the same cryingfest as she did with her father.

Then she left and Kate came in another cryingfest happened. Getting control of her emotions Kate started to speak.

"Alexis I want you to speak with someone I have known and trust completely. He has helped me even when I did not think he could. So he will be here tomorrow. Please listen to me and open up to him. He is very good. His name is Dr. Carter Burke. Ok Alexis?" Kate pleaded.

"Ok Mom I will talk to your Dr. Burke" Alexis said.

"Good there is someone else waiting to talk to you. I will leave you now" Kate stated as she left the room feeling better since Alexis had committed to see Dr. Burke.

Alexis was worried it had to be Gramps and he would be so disappointed in her.

True to her thoughts there was Jim Beckett walking in the doorway. He hugged his Granddaughter. "I am so glad you made it out alive. I was so worried."

Alexis burst into tears again since she had him and only him to thanks for finding and saving her.

"Oh Gramps I don't know what is wrong! I just could not stop!" Alexis said.

"I know Alexis I know I am not blaming you. But this secret drinking has to stop!" Jim stated firmly.

Alexis felt ashamed she was secretly drinking and her Gramps called her on it.

"You will need to be under closer supervision than you have ever been before and if you need to feel like drinking I want you to call me. I am going to be your sponsor. You will need to attend the AA meeting with me. I know that is a scary thought but you need to learn you are powerless and you can learn to overcome." Jim said with much compassion.

Alexis just hugged her Gramps.

"Now it is time you go back to sleep I will see you in the morning. Good night Alexis." Jim said stroking her hair.

"Good night Gramps and thank you!" Alexis said as the sedatives which were administered put her to sleep.

Outside the 4 gathered together.

Jim took command of the conversation.

"We all need to head home and get some sleep we will be no good to Alexis if we do not take care of ourselves. Next in the morning Martha and I will search her room for the hidden bottles. You Rick and Kate search the loft. You need to remove all traces of alcohol from both locations. I am so sorry Martha I know you like to indulge but you will have to do it somewhere away from Alexis. You too Rick and Kate it has to be done. You have a bar if you need a drink go there! You need to remove the temptation from her environment until she knows how to avoid it. Ok?" Jim stated.

They all shook their Heads and then headed for the SUV. Jim Beckett slept in Alexis's room at the apt so he could be there to supervise the removal.

Kate and Rick went back to the loft and cleaned up the 3 empty bottles and got ready for bed. Rick cried in his wife's arms over how stupid he was. Soon they were asleep too.


	30. Chapter 30

At 7am the hunt began Jim looking in the hard to place locations like lifting the lid to the toilet and found 2 bottles there. Behind the hamper was another stash then behind the mirror was another pint bottle. Then under the bed was the mother load! A 6 pack! Feeling along the rug there was a slight rise it was ingenious a flat mylar bag with her favorite elixir in it. Searching more he found the same device in 4 other locations. In total there were 14 bottles of high quality booze. Jim wondered how a lowly 18 year old could get a hold of so much high quality liquor? Jim noticed an inventory mark on these bottles. He had seen Brian make those same marks on many occasions he was in the Old Haunt!

"Martha! These were taken from the Old Haunt!" Jim stated.

Martha called Rick and waited for him to answer.

"Mother it is early" Rick said yawning.

"Yes it is but you need to check on your inventory at the Haunt. It might be missing a bit of stock!" Martha said.

That awoke Rick up. "What did you say Mother?"

"I said you are missing stock!" Martha repeated.

"I thought you said that. I think I need to have a chat with Brian once we are done" Rick said determinedly.

Soon Kate and Rick did a whole house search and found that Alexis had been stashing bottles everywhere. How long had this been going on? Rick wondered.

/

Alexis was awake when a tall Black man with a bald head appeared at the Doorway. He knocked even though the door was open. Alexis motioned him to come in. Her parents had not yes arrived so she was eager to talk to anyone. The man closed the door and sat down in one of the more uncomfortable chairs.

"I am Dr. Carter Burke and I was told by your step mother you needed to understand some life lessons?" the man stated.

"Hello Dr. Burke yes My step mother told me to expect you. You are sure not what I expected when I first heard your name." Alexis quickly answered.

Dr. Burke smiled. "Most have that same first impression but enough talk about me. What do you really want to talk about?"

"What do I really want to talk about?" Alexis was puzzled he was nothing like her other therapists in the past. Those gave out a topic and guided the conversation like her psych professor. But trying as she might no topic really came to mind.

"Ok I see that stumped you. Think about it for awhile the answer will become clearer." The doctor said in his deep melodious voice. His voice was a calming one not at all what she expected. The Doctor just sat there looking at here with very calm demeanor and kind eyes. He was totally silent. After awhile her mind began to wander. She was very much like her Dad in this respect. After a few minutes of silence Alexis broke it and said.

"I want to talk about Why I am drinking too much." Alexis blurted.

"Ok Why are you drinking so much?" the doctor asked in the same calm manner.

"I think I feel better and not so anxious when I drink" Alexis said.

"Why are you anxious?" The doctor asked.

"I am alone, adrift and My father ignored my pleas." Alexis said.

"Ok why are you alone and adrift?" the doctor asked.

Alexis was again stumped she did not even realized she said that.

"Oh I see you do not know. Ok that is fine we will explore this question later." The doctor stated.

"My father has always been there for me." Alexis said in a very quiet voice.

"Yes that is what father's do." Dr Burke agreed.

"I have been an only child up till now." Alexis rued.

"So what changed?" Dr. Burke asked in his calm demeanor.

"What did not change? My Father now has a new wife who I adore but he concentrates on her since she will be bearing him more children soon she is pregnant with twins! He just does not have the time for me anymore." With that statement Alexis burst into tears!

Dr Burke just sat there waiting for the emotional wave to cease. He still waited even more until Alexis said.

"I drink and I feel nothing. I lose the feelings of my anxiety my worthlessness. My aloneness." Alexis stated.

"I see lets explore your feeling of worthlessness. Where do you feel that first appeared?" Dr. Burke asked.

"I do not know how much about my family dynamic but let me say the daughter of a well known celebrity is hard. You never know whether the person is your friend only because you are somewhat connected to fame. Or that someone was going to use you to influence or affect my father in anyway. I was never known for myself! There could be some ulterior motive involved. My first step mother was like that. She was only nice to me to be good with my Father. I really do not know why he married her! She was horrid! But he did and I had to wonder each time I saw her. What was she up to this time?" Alexis stated.

Dr. Burke sat there waiting for Alexis to continue. Alexis not wanting too much silence began to talk again.

"I really never had a mother growing up. I have only recently understood from Kate what a mother could be. How I wish Kate was my real mother and I grew up with her! I must explain. My father as good as a Dad he is tried his best to protect me from the harsh reality that I could have been aborted! I learned this on one of my mother's tirades in LA she told that to my face! But My father even back then was my protector. He compromised to allow me to be born at all. And now this is how I repay him by almost drinking myself to death!" Alexis again began to cry on how unfair it was to her father.

Again Dr. Burke was aghast how a woman supposedly a mother could be so callous.

Alexis finishing the crying jag got her emotions under control to begin speaking.

"My Mother only stuck around long enough to make sure she would get a generous alimony payment and then she left. I was 4 years old but I remember my Mother and Father arguing constantly. I ran to my room and closed the door. I would talk to my stuffed toy Monkey Bunky what I was feeling and he like you never said anything. But he was there for me. My Mother walked out and never thought one thing about me.

Why did she not love me? I never did anything wrong but yet she left and never returned." Then Alexis started crying again while repeating this question.

Dr. realized this was one disturbed young woman. She would need constant care in her condition. The time was up and Dr. Burke rose.

"I will need to see you in my office once you leave here today. I will open a spot for you tomorrow at ten. Here is my card. Good day to you Alexis Castle." He shook her hand and departed from the room. Waiting for Dr. Burke to leave was Kate and Rick.

"A moment with you both." The good doctor stated.

"She is in a very fragile state. She has such a feeling of worthlessness. I recommend you invest in a sobriety coach. I have the name of a very good one who just finished with a client can I tell him to expect your call Rick?" The good doctor confided.

Rick nodded.

"Good here is his card. I will make arrangements to have them meet in my office. You will need to explain to her the necessity of this arrangement." The good doctor said.

"Doctor before you leave we found 21 bottles stashed in our home and the place she was living had another 14 I am following my Father's advice on purging both locations of the alcohol since he is an Alcoholic. Is this the right idea?" Kate asked.

Dr. Burke thought about it then said. "Yes I agree with your father at this point she really needs to consider her options limited for acquiring alcohol." With that the good doctor left.

Rick looked at Kate she squeezed his hand. "Remember forward!" Rick nodded and drew a breath and entered the room. A very sad Alexis saw her father and broke into tears again!

"Ah pumpkin what is wrong?" Rick filled with compassion went and hugged his daughter.

"You always have been my protector even when the horrid woman who happens to be my mother wanted to abort me!" Alexis cried.

Rick was dumbfounded! How did Alexis know that!

"Oh come on Pumpkin it was not that bad. I wanted you as soon as I knew you existed. I have always wanted you! NO matter what but Pumpkin we found your stashes and this can not happen again. Next time you might succeed and you would have given your mother vindication! So please Pumpkin we need to fight it and fight it hard." Rick implored.

Alexis just cried in her father's strong arms.

"Once you get out of here you are moving back to the loft. I let you go without realizing the damage I did. But I am here now to set it right! You will go back to school but you will not be alone. I have under the recommendation of Dr. Burke hired you a sobriety coach. You will also be attending mandatory AA meeting with your Gramps! This is non negotiable!" Rick said.

Kate held on to her husband's shoulder as they hugged.

"Also I have taken leave. I want you to express everything you are feeling toward me. I want it all. I have not been there for you recently and it is my fault. You should be furious at me. I know I am at myself. It took a very wise gentleman to point out how I was so wrong. I am man enough to take my punishments." Rick solemnly stated.

At that statement Alexis chuckled her father brave as he is never liked getting criticized.

Kate now spoke "I am so sorry you felt abandoned. I so wished you would have said something to me or someone else."

"Kate you are not at fault. YOU are the only one other than Gramps who reached out to me. You have been a better mother to me than anyone else. I am so sorry I did not tell you! I should have trusted you more!" Alexis confessed. "Old habits honed by countless encounters are very hard to break but I promise I will seek you out in the future."

With that Rick broke his hug to include Kate in this group hug.

The hospital was releasing her today and she walked out of the hospital on her own legs. They got in the car and headed to the loft.

There her cousins who just returned were there. Carrie as third runner up got a full scholarship and graduate work anywhere in the country plus 100,000 dollar check. Alexis was happy for her but was a bit overwhelmed then headed to her room where she promptly spoke to Monkey Bunky. She talked to him about Carter Burke and how much he was like you.

Rick and Kate apologized to the cousins that Alexis would be happy for them later but right now she needs to rest. Rick escorted them to the other apt where he was confronted with Jim Beckett and Robert too.

"Ok Rick did you have a talk with your bartender?" Jim looked at him

"Yes I did I told him in penalty of death would he ever give alcohol to my daughter again. He was under the impression that I authorized it. He will not ever let that happen again." Rick spoke in such solemn tones.

"So Alexis…?" Robert asked.

"She is resting comfortably. I have taken the recommendation of her doctor and hired a sobriety coach." Rick said.

"Rick that is a wonderful idea!" both Jim and Robert hardily approved. "She needs supervisor but she need to live life too! What about the AA meeting?"

"I told her she needs to go with you Jim. It is mandatory" Rick replied.

Jim agreed with what Rick had prepared. Robert was a bit skeptical of the sobriety coach being able to keep up with her.

While Rick was away Kate prepared something light for her dinner. Soup and crackers would be just right. She walked up stairs and heard her talking to Monkey Bunky. She had to smile when Alexis described Carter Burke. She had the same impression.

Knocking at the door Kate entered with a tray of soup and crackers plus a grilled cheese sandwich. Kate placed the tray in from of her and sat down in the chair and pulled it up to her bed. Alexis was delighted. Kate had somehow known her favorite sick day food.

"Thanks Mom. How did you know this was my favorite?" Alexis eagerly asked.

I did not. However, this was exactly the meal my mother would bring me in my room. I figured it could be universal. Kate said.

"I do not know about Mothers but Dad would bring this to me when I was upset or not feeling too well" Alexis admitted.

Kate smiled another layer of the Castle onion had been revealed.

As Alexis ate Kate started to talk.

"So I heard you had a good first impression of Dr. Burke?" Kate asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Kate He is unusual to say the least. He rarely spoke and when he did he asked me questions I had no idea what to do with." Alexis stated in between bites of the delicious food.

Kate smiled "I remembered the exact type of question he asked me. Yes it is a way for you to focus your energies. It works Alexis."

"I guess but I do like him. He is not at all what I expected with the name like Carter Burke." Alexis admitted.

"Yes he is definitely that unexpected." Kate agreed.

Kate now brushed Alexis's hair out of her face.

"You changed your color to please your mother did you Alexis? I personally wish to see that vibrant Red which always signified your coming. That was a big statement. Now you seem to fade to the background. Are you sure you just want to look like your cousins?" Kate lamented.

"Kate don't take this wrong but I never wanted to be singled out. I wanted to blend in. but this red hair did not let me. So only now I got up the courage to change. The fact I look like my cousins was not in my mind at the time and Yes, I did do it to Please Meredith. I was never one for the spotlight. That is Dad and Grams I just I am like my Gramps Robert quietly working in the background." Alexis said.

"Yes I suppose but working in the background can make you fade too. And you have too much spunk and vitality to let that happen. So you think you want to be in the background but there is one part of you which craves the limelight. I understand your Valedictorian speech was quite a hit. I saw the video and read the transcript. I think that part of you will not be content to be in the background. Your red hair is that part of who you are." Kate stated then picked up the empty dishes and exited the room with a "good night Alexis."

"Kate?" Kate turned to look at her daughter.

"You are a very good mother! Good night Mom!" Alexis said as she snuggled into the covers. The first time in a long time she went to bed clear headed.


	31. Chapter 31

Rick got up early and made breakfast while Kate showered. He was making sure his Daughter had plenty of time to eat before they went together to see Dr. Burke. Alexis still a bit weak from the almost alcohol poisoning. Came down the stairs slowly but her nose smelled something wonderful. Rick had made a special Breakfast to celebrate Alexis still being alive! Chocochip pancakes for him and Strawberry pancakes for her plus lots of fresh fruit. And a heaping plate of bacon for himself! Rick dished up the items. Alexis never much of a meat eater was ravenous and stole some of Rick's bacon!

"Hey! What is this?" Rick sputtered as his daughter smiled at him crewing on the piece of Bacon.

"What?" Alexis looked at him with such Doe eyes.

"This I mean…. This!" Rick points to his plate bacon being much smaller than he started off with and he had gotten one bite yet! Rick tries to cover his plate but Alexis still being ravenous stole more of his bacon! Rick was so confused for at least 15 years she did not eat any meat but today she had to have my bacon! Maybe she is changing should I buy a steak later?

"I chose today to get over my phobia over meat eating!" Alexis proudly stated.

"You have a phobia over eating meat? Since when?" Rick was amazed his daughter never said a word that her dietary choices were caused by a phobia.

"Dad I just did not share I tried the cope the best I could but almost dying told me I could not be ruled by all these phobias!" Alexis stated.

"All these phobias?" Rick asked wondering what else his daughter kept hidden from him.

"I have a long list but today those no longer have power over me! So why list them?" Alexis shrugged.

Rick noticed she had demolished his plate of bacon!

"Is there any more? That was delicious!" Alexis said.

"Not cooked of course we could get some to go at the diner down the street." Rick suggested.

"Could we Dad?" Alexis's eyes lit up!

"Of course we could. Finish with your fruit and we will go!" Rick assured.

Alexis just boxed the fruit for later and got ready.

Rick spent 20 dollar on plates of bacon for Alexis and piece of Ham too! Rick was wondering what to do will all that tofu and bean curd she used to love to eat? Perhaps put it in the spaghetti sauce?

Soon it was time to get to Dr. Burke's office. Rick came with Kate a few times so he knew the way. They arrived a few minutes before the appointment and Rick was given a chart to fill out and on it was the list of Phobias. He motioned to Alexis to help him out but she refused to take her eyes off a Tall very good looking gentleman also waiting in the office.

Rick nudged her "I bet he is here for bed wetting!"

Alexis rolled her eyes just like Kate. "No fear of Dogs!"

"Ok I got it Everything!" Rick said.

Alexis giggled at the antics of her father. They used to make up stories when she was little it was good to have her Dad back again!

Soon it was her turn. Rick said "I will be right out here in the waiting room."

Once Alexis was gone the man they were pointing at and giggling came over.

"You are Richard Castle aren't You!" The Man said with a certain accent which Rick attributed to North Carolina.

Yes I am you are not from around here are you? Rick asked.

He smiled "what gave it away My Gomer Pyle accent?"

"Well that and the way you are dressed. Not so casual but not totally sport either This is called a Beach wear in the sand dunes of North Carolina. But your accent has an Appalachian twang so I am guessing Goldboro or Hickory?" Rick stated showing off his powers of observations.

"Well you are dog gone right I am from Goldboro! Well via Harvard and New York City." The man said.

"I can detect a slight lessening of the t sound so you have not been home in what 10 years?" Rick surmised.

"You are right I have not returned to NC for 10 years other than an occasional visit! You are remarkable Mr. Castle!" The man said.

"Please call me Rick!" Rick said. "I did not get your name?"

"Oh where are my manners Excuse me! I am James Earl…"

"Raye? Jones?" Rick guessed.

"No but close Beauregard the Third! But people just call me Jimmy!" The man said with his hand outstretched. Rick grasped it and his grip was powerful so Rick got a bit competitive and brought more of his strength to bear.

"Uncle Uncle!" Jimmy yelled. Rick released his grip. "My Aunt Petunia are you part grizzly bear?"

Rick just smiled and in his head he heard his father's refrain Superior Genes my Boy Superior Genes!

Jimmy nursing his sore hand sat back down.

"Eh so sorry about that some times I do not know my own strength" Rick apologized.

"Actually it is mine for egging you on with the wimpy grip but you sure showed me! Like my grand pappy told me there is always someone better than you! Today I found him!" Jimmy said with a grin!

Rick and Jimmy were getting along swimmingly.

\\\\\

Meanwhile in the office of Dr. Burke Alexis was marveling over all the comfortable chairs and object de art.

Dr. Burke was seated in his chair and watched patiently for Alexis to quit marveling then start talking.

Seeing she was too enthralled with the furnishing he asked her a question.

"So what would you like to discuss today?" the good doctor asked.

Alexis turned her head away from the art and finally sat down,

"I think I want to talk about how I am choosing to not be ruled by my phobias!" Alexis said.

"That is a commendable goal. Which phobias are you conquering today?" the doctor asked.

"I had a phobia about eating meat! I was a self enforced Vegan but got over this today I had Bacon and a slice of Ham! They were delicious! It makes me wonder what other activities did I fail to do because of my phobias?" Alexis said.

"I am proud you have started on this road to healing but I must warn phobias can come back. I am sure you have seen your step mother having panic attacks?"

Alexis being serious said "Yes."

"You see there are techniques to lessen those return. Your sobriety coach will teach you those methods. You need to be totally honest with him. Only with total honesty will your treatment work." The doctor stated.

Alexis nodded.

"At our last session you talked about being confused. Can you elaborate on that statement?" The doctor asked.

"I had a talk with Kate last night. She expressed that I have conflicting attributes. I want to blend in thus I colored my hair from my natural color which is a brilliant red to the blonde you now see. You see I now look like my cousins. They are very tall and willowy too. So you see I blend in. But Kate said I have another part of me which craves the limelight. That my natural color red was a reflection of those desires. So I am wondering did I choose to blend in to camouflage my natural tendencies? Alexis asked.

"What makes you believe that is so?" Dr. Burke asked.

"Well I did change my color only to please my real Mother" Alexis said.

"Really and how did that make you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Accepted for once in my life I was ok in my mother's eyes but that lasted about 2 secs" Alexis lamented.

"What makes you think you should try to get her to accept you? She has demonstrated on many occasions she does not approve of you." The doctor asked.

"Well I carry this hope if I do something right she will love me" Alexis said in a very sad voice.

"Some people are not capable of showing love. So if this is the case will anything you do affect that outcome?" The doctor asked.

"No but is not the position of Mother I means she is supposed to love me?" Alexis said angrily.

"No unfortunately it does not. You have ample proof that it is true. So why do you cling to this hope?" The doctor asked.

Alexis was stumped she did not know why she still harbored this ludicrous belief.

"I don't know?" Alexis said.

"Ok let's go back to your decision on your hair color. What do you think of it now?" the doctor asked.

"I hate it! I want my old color back! I got my Father back so it should be what I want right?" Alexis stated in very angry tones.

"As long as you are making rational choices I agree you should be what you are." Dr, Burke agreed.

"Ok time is up we will meet again in one week is today fine for you?" The doctor asked.

"Yes today is fine. I only have afternoon classes on this day." Alexis said.

Dr. Burke got up and told his receptionist to allow Rick and Jimmy into the session.

Both Rick and Jimmy walked into Dr. Burke's office.

"Hi Jimmy glad you could make it." Dr. Burke said.

Rick was a bit confused why a patient would be brought into… Wait a minute he is not a patient! He is the sobriety coach!

Dr. Burke made the introductions.

"Alexis Castle meet Jimmy your new Sobriety coach." The good doctor said.

"I am pleased to meet you ma'am" he said in his NC twang. Alexis giggled he sounded like Gomer Pyle.

"So sorry about the giggle but you remind me of…" Alexis said.

"Gomer?" He said.

"Yeah! I guess you get asked to say shazzam much!" Alexis giggled.

"What like this Shazzzaaaam! No not much at all!" Jimmy said.

"So I need to coordinate so I can see your schedule and I will be picking you up at your door then returning you back there safely for every day. Think of me as your friendly talking support animal!" Jimmy said. "Also if you need to go out unscheduled you need to call me first. I will be very close by at all times."

Jimmy gave Alexis his card and one to Rick too.

Alexis giggled Jimmy was very funny. He was like her father in many ways.

"I like him Dad I think we will keep him!" Alexis joked. She has not had this much fun in along time.

"Good I need to have my next patient Good luck with Jimmy" as the good doctor ushered them out the door.

Jimmy walked with them out of the building and then all the way to the Loft. Rick introduced Jimmy to Eduardo the door man.

"Eduardo this is Jimmy he has all access pass to our apt. So be sure you tell the other doormen Ok?" Rick asked.

"I will do so Mr. Castle!" Eduardo tipped his hat.

Getting to the Loft Rick opened the door. Stepping in Alexis was showing Jimmy around.

Martha and Robert were waiting in the living room.

"Mother Dad what a nice surprise. Meet Jimmy! He is Alexis's new Sobriety coach. I am sure you will see a lot of him." Rick said.

Please to meet you Mrs. And Mr. Rodgers. Jimmy said.

"He is from North Carolina" Rick said.

"I see" said Martha. "So Jimmy how old are you?"

"I am 25 ma'am but I am fully qualified from Harvard Medical." Jimmy said.

"So you are a doctor! Wonderful!" Martha clapped her hands. The wheels were turning all ready.

"Mother" Rick warned.

"What" Martha stated.

"You know what Mother Just don't" Rick growled.

"Any way darling, Alexis wants to go to the beauty parlor. And I am taking her. Come along Alexis." Martha swept diva like away.

Alexis dutifully followed and so did Jimmy!

Rick smiled watching Jimmy leave with the two women.

Robert looked at his son "So that was Jimmy? Huh?"

"Actually he comes from a very distinguished background. Have you Dad ever heard of Gen Beauregard?" Rick asked.

"Yes, who has not if you're a Civil War history buff?" Robert replied.

"That was his great great grand pappy as he stated to me." Rick said.

"That is a great pedigree indeed." Robert stated.

"So Dad what brings you to Casa de Castle?" Rick inquired.

"Oh I guess wanted to touch bases with Alexis. How she was doing." Robert said.

"I am not sure it is too early to tell but she ate 3 plates of bacon and a side of Ham today for breakfast." Rick stated. I am debating to be grilling steaks for dinner tonight.

"Really I was under the impression she was a strict Vegan." Robert stated.

"Well so did I until she stated it was because of a Phobia. Dad for 15 years she had been suffering with it and now she finally tells me?" Rick was perplexed.

"People who have near death experiences become fearless and breaks phobias because they have no meaning any more. A petty officer I worked with in the Navy was impaled by a piece of Rebar through his head and he was almost dead twice but when he came back to active duty he was fearless in battle. So I have seen it with my own eyes." Robert stated.

"I see well I need to write. I have a number of scenes I need to get down quickly! So excuse me Dad you can find several things to occupy your time." Rick left to go into his office soon the steady clicks on his keyboard could be heard.


	32. Chapter 32

Kate came home and was surprised Alexis was sitting at the kitchen counter and Rick was grilling steaks! Alexis was commenting to make sure hers was rare! Kate did a double take. This is the loft yes there is the wedding pictures and one of Martha and Robert. Alexis's top of her head was pretty much obscured by her husband's out stretched arm offering Alexis a taste. Martha and Robert were watching Kate as she stood by the doorway dumfounded.

"Kate, come over here" Martha said.

Kate breaking the spell walked over and hugged her mother in law.

"Martha and Robert how good of you to come over" Kate said.

Rick now hearing the melodious tones of his wife yelled out to Kate.

"Hi Honey! Come see me in the kitchen" Rick said.

"Excuse me I think I am wanted by the chef!" Kate got up and went into the kitchen.

Turning the corner she once again saw that flash of Red!

"Alexis I loved it! So did our talk?..."Kate said while hugging her daughter. Since in Kate's mind even though she did not give birth she was all hers.

"Hi Mom not really Dr. Burke made me realize I was hiding who I truly was! He is really a good doctor!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What no hug for the Chef?" Rick started to give such a sad face with those puppy dog eyes.

Kate got up and kissed the Chef and hugged her husband. Immediately Rick frown turned upside down.

Just then the doorbell rang Kate the closest move to open the door. Standing in the door way was her father and flanked by the twins.

"Well come in come in!" Kate said ushering all of them in. Closing the door Kate followed the twins to the kitchen while Jim went and greeted the older couple in the living room.

The twins were glad their cousin had changed her hair back to its normal red brilliance.

Alexis much perkier than the last time they had seen her. She wanted to know all about the pageant. Many giggles were exchanged. The door bell rang again.

Alexis got up this time. It was Jimmy!

Jimmy was introduced to the Family.

Hi I am James Earl Beauregard the III at your service! But you can call me Jimmy!

I am pleased to meet you Jimmy. I understand from my granddaughter you are her sobriety coach? Are you any relations to General Pierre Gustave Toutant de Beauregard.

Why yes I am Sir he was my great great grand pappy! That was quite nice of you to make the connection.

Jim Beckett smiled over talking with someone who had the same love of history.

"Oh so you are Jimmy" Kate said, "I am Kate Rick's wife and Alexis is my step daughter."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Castle." Jimmy replied.

The twins in the background were all atwitter.

"So these two beauties are?" Jimmy asked Alexis.

Rick spoke up. "This one is Claire and that one is Carrie they are my Nieces."

"I am pleased to make both of your acquaintances" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy sit over here" Alexis motioned for him to sit with them in the kitchen.

"I just met him today" Alexis explained.

"Actually I asked for this meet and greet so I could meet everyone in Alexis family life." Jimmy said.

"Well dinner is ready girls would you set the table?" Kate asked.

Soon everyone was dining and having a very good time. Jimmy carefully observed the dynamics between all the different people. He was especially interested how everyone tried to include Alexis in all the conversations. He saw no major roadblocks to her sobriety at this household. Much love was shown by everyone. Jimmy wondered if there was a hidden component he was missing.

Jimmy asked Rick. "Mr. Castle begging your pardon but is someone missing in this household?"

Rick furrowed his brow. "Yes" he quietly said. "Alexis birth Mother. Her name is Meredith and she is not allowed in this house. The reasons she is not are varied but I prefer you get that information from Alexis herself."

"Good to Know Mr. Castle" Jimmy whispered.

Soon the meal was done. Jimmy got with Alexis to coordinate her class schedule for the week and he announced.

"I must give my compliments to the Chef. This was a fine meal fitter than a hog in slop heaven" Jimmy proclaimed for all to hear. "But I must depart! I will be here at 8:30 in the morning Alexis. I will see you then. Thank You all for inviting me into your home and I bid you all good night" Jimmy arose and accompanied by Alexis exited the loft.

Once he left all the family were giving Alexis their impressions of that young man.

"He is a doctor" Martha stated to Kate. Alexis smiled it was good to have the whole family around.

Jim Beckett came over to Alexis after her cousins and grandparents had left.

"So Alexis how are you feeling? I am so glad I got to meet Jimmy." Jim  
Beckett said.

"Gramps I am doing ok Yes Jimmy is wonderful" Alexis said being a bit smitten with her sobriety coach.

"That is good Alexis tomorrow night at 7 PM is when the AA meeting. Where would you like to meet?" Jim asked.

"Well Gramps how about here at the loft and Pick me up at 6:00. I should be ready by then I need to get on to my sociology assignment so excuse me Gramps." Alexis hugged her Gramps and headed upstairs.

Remarkable transformation. Jim spoke to himself. He could not believe she was the same girl he carried out of the door a few nights ago.

Kate walked up to her father and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Katie bug!" Jim said with a warm and inviting smile.

"Hey Dad!" Kate just rested her head on his shoulder just like she did when she was little.

"I want to say Thank You for you concern over Alexis. You sure gave Rick a boot in the rear! I am sure he was not intentionally ignoring her but he had the wrong idea on how to let someone free. I am so glad you were there for all of us. I love you Dad" Kate said hugging her father.

Jim hugged his daughter back it had been years since this sort of giving of love was shown between them two. It just felt right. Jim was so glad he had his sobriety and Kate found her place. After the exchange Jim bid the family good night then left the loft.

Kate found Rick busy typing away like a man possessed.

Rick stopped and looked up his bluer and blue eyes met Kate's golden brown ones. Rick knew that look he immediately placed the laptop aside and pulled his wife on to his lap she came so willingly. Soon they were making out and danced their way to the bedroom.

\\\\\

The next morning Rick got up but had a ill feeling like something bad had happened to the City while they slept. He dutifully got up and made breakfast but this feeling of dread was increasing not decreasing as the day progressed. Rick could not figure out why he was feeling this way. Alexis had gone off with Jimmy and Kate was at work but this feeling of Doom was so bad by 10 AM he had to call Kate just to hear her sweet voice. But even that was short lived.

By 5 he had prepared Lasagna for dinner and it was in the oven, Alexis and Jimmy had not come home. Why? Rick felt this overwhelming dread like something was very very wrong. By 6 PM Kate was home but still no Alexis.

/

Something was wrong very wrong. Jimmy was waiting outside Alexis's 3PM class he saw her go in but here it was 4:10 and no Alexis. Perhaps Alexis will answer her phone! No answer then he thought Mr. Beckett he might know where Alexis went. Jimmy called Jim Beckett and quickly informed him of what had occurred. Jim assure Jimmy that he would take care of it. Jim Beckett sent a text and received a reply she was at the Plaza please help.

Jim Beckett caught a cab and soon was outside the Plaza hotel. He scanned the Lobby and there in the middle was Alexis and what he assumed was her Mother there were tv cameras all around like she was some sort of celebrity. They were entering the dining area. Once seated, Jim noticed Meredith trying to ply her daughter with Wine. Jim was content to watch but when that happened he saw Red! Jim moved very quickly to intercept the wine steward at told him under no circumstance give that young woman any alcohol! The wine steward afraid of Jim left in a hurry then he approached the Mother and Daughter.

"HOW DARE YOU try to ply my Granddaughter with Alcohol! Did you not know she was almost killed because of it? I had to rush her to the ER myself because of her uncontrollability to Alcohol! And you call yourself her Mother! You did not even ask if it was ok! You just did it! You are a selfish person not even concerned over your daughter's health! You should be given the Mother of the Year award!" Jim bellowed.

"Shh they are filming" Meredith said under her breath.

"I do not care what they are filming! Alexis let's go we have an AA meeting to attend!"

With that Jim pulled out her seat and left the restaurant with everyone staring at the alone Meredith with the film crew still taping.

\\\\\

The twins came by at 6:30. Kate invited them to stay for dinner. Everyone was wondering where was Alexis. A few minutes later Kate got a text.

**Alexis is with me I picked her up early Dad.**

Rick's sense of doom still increased even though Alexis was safe with Jim. He had just finished clearing off the table when the door was slammed open and there stood Meredith in all here fiery glory!

"Meredith! You are not wanted here so climb on your broom and fly away!" Rick stated.

Meredith would not leave so to prevent a fight in the open he pulled Meredith out of the doorway and marched her into the office and slammed the door.

"Ok Meredith out with it! Why are you here!" Rick much annoyed asked. He knew now why he felt that gloom of dread all day. Hurricane Meredith had made landfall and she was in full bluster.

"I was up for a role in an independent film in France and we were making a great little mock documentary then all of a sudden Kate's horrid Man showed and Yelled at me in front of the crew and all the people at the restaurant! Needless to say it was all captured on video! The producer called and I did not get the part! All because of Your precious's Kate! And her evil Father! Meredith said with much spite and scorn.

"Meredith I'll give you some leeway because I am in a pretty good mood but do not tempt me!" Rick warned.

But Meredith as usual was not listening and unheeded his warning. She kept up the rant against Kate and her father then it turned to Rick's parentage.

"Meredith Must I remind you we are not Married and You will be civil to my WIFE in OUR HOME! So get out!" Rick shouted.

Meredith just ignored Rick. He had finally had enough!

"Meredith! You are forbidden to ever see Alexis again! I am ordering an order of protection so if you even come close you will see the inside of New York's finest Jail Cell! And I will escort you there Myself! Do I make myself Clear?" Rick roared at his ex.

Meredith not used to seeing Rick that upset was taken back and Rick was leaving the room. He passed the twins who were whispering among themselves.

/

Carrie and Claire hadn't meant to overhear their Uncle Rick's conversation with Alexis' mom, but the two of them were right in the room next to his study, and the open shelves really didn't deaden sound much.

"You wait and see, Rick, the way things are going she'll end up a circus freak just like your sister!" Meredith yelled at the retreating Rick.

When they saw their Uncle Rick storm out of the office in a fit of rage and head for the exercise room they decided for themselves that enough was quite simply enough.

"Wonder Twin powers...activate!" they whispered in unison as they bumped fists and met Meredith on her way to the door...

"You really should not have spoken about our mother that way." they said in complete unison as if with a single voice. One on either side of her that boxing her in then blocking her escape.

"Our cousin Alexis deserved..." Carrie began

"... a better mother than you." Claire finished without missing a beat.

"Uncle Rick deserved..." Claire began

"...better than you, too!" Carrie finished, again without missing a beat as if they were of one mind.

Meredith was quickly becoming unnerved. The two of them stared at her as if staring through her. The two of them were looking at each other back and forth and exchanging monosyllabic replies to each other as if an entire conversation was going on between them. It was driving Meredith crazy!

"The deep fried twinkie..." Claire began

"...needs to be put in her place!" Carrie finished

Meredith's eyes widened in fear as the two of them moved closer.

"You will be one with the freaks...you will join us..." The two of them intoned in unison again.

Meredith had had enough she burst between them and ran for the door.

"Get away from me, you freaks!" she squealed as she ran for the door. When it slammed shut, the two of them grinned evilly at each other.

"Auntie Meredith really needs to..." Carrie began

"broaden her film horizons!" Claire finished, before they fell into a riot of giggles. They simply adored the movie "Children of the Corn."

\\\\\

Alexis was ushered into a church where the AA meeting was taking place. Since she was new they urged her to speak. Everyone was kind and understanding.

"Hi I am Alexis and I am an alcoholic!" Alexis stated with this simple sentence the shame and fear was lifting. She continued. "I am powerless when I drink. I can not stop. My Grandfather rushed me to the hospital and I almost died because of this poison."

Alexis sat down then it was another person's turn and once the testimonials were over the serenity prayer was said. Jim was one of the ones who shared. Alexis listened to the deep despair which gripped her grandfather. The actions he took which was almost as bad as her own. Alexis had a new appreciation for her Grandfather. Jim came over and handed Alexis a AA chip which signified her first day on her road to recovery.

After the meeting Jim came to the loft. Kate hugged her Dad and Alexis. Both did not know why that was but it felt very good.

"Jim a moment please!" Rick asked him to come into his office.

"I learned from Meredith what she did! I surely thank you so much for being my father in law and looking out for my little girl. So I need you to draw up the order of protection and argue it before the judge. You could add your eyewitness testimony to make sure it is approved. Will you do this for your granddaughter Dad?" Rick asked.

"Rick My boy I will be glad and most happy to keep that harlot out of my Granddaughter's life! She has brought nothing but pain and misery to her! I will get right on it tonight!" Jim hugged Rick and hugged his daughter then Alexis again then he departed.

Alexis was proud she showed off the AA chip she got for sharing. Both Rick and Kate smiled Alexis was on the road to recovery.


	33. Chapter 33

It was several days later Alexis had apologized to Jimmy since she did not know her Mother was going to ambush her in the classroom. Since that incident Jimmy started attending all her classes just to make sure no stalking Mother was lurking. Jim Beckett true to his word got the order of Protection for Alexis. The Household was starting to settle down after Hurricane Meredith was pushed out to sea. Or so they thought.

Alexis was hurrying across the greens of Columbia with one mission in mind. She wanted to talk to her Mother alone. Be damned that order of protection! There has always been something niggling at the back of her mind and for once she will get the truth! Even if she has to go to New Jersey to get it! She jumped into the cab and sped to the Teeterboro Airport where her Mother was about to leave to California. The single Falcon was sitting waiting. Alexis jumped out of the Cab and ran to her Mother.

"Mother I heard about the Circus Freak comment! Who told you?" Alexis eyes were all a glow the red hair standing away from her head as if her hair had a mind of its own.

Meredith Laughed. "I have always known of your Father's heritage! Dr. Stilton that kind soul told me! He was the one who paid me so you were not aborted MY Dear Circus Freak!"

Meredith words were cutting but powerfully true. So she was in contact with the Good Doctor!

"I think Mother you have been cruelly tricked! Dr. Stilton was not a kind soul but a craven man who lusted after power! He used you Mother! He was able to break that nurturing bond between a Mother and her child!" Alexis said.

Meredith tried to mock Alexis but deep down she knew she was right. He did separate her from Alexis.

"I for one want to know what you thought of my Aunt Susan? It is obvious you met her!" Alexis's eyes flashed with an anger very deep seated.

"What that crippled little deformed gnome? What about her?" Meredith snarled she was getting impatient with this line of questioning.

"Nothing Mother Nothing This is Good bye Mother you have a good trip and a good life!" Alexis stated.

Alexis turned around and walked right into her Father, Jim Beckett and Jimmy all glowering at her. Then they shifted their gaze to the retreating person. They were in New Jersey so Rick could not march her into the Jail like he really wanted to do! So he stood there fuming at his ex!

Jim Beckett was not fuming at all he was concerned yes she again had run away from Jimmy. But there was something in her eyes a blaze which was not present any other time.

"Alexis how are you feeling?" Jim asked as he gave her a big Hug!

"Gramps I am so sorry you had to witness that but I had to know the truth! She was in contact with Dr. Stilton before I was born! She said the only reason I was here was because the doctor paid her! Is that not against the law?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis I practice corporate law and I have no idea if it was or not. Scientific Law is a pretty new field. I am not sure what would be the precedence. It sure sounds like it should be." Jim replied. Breaking the hug she again stood next to Jimmy.

"I am so sorry Jimmy but if I told you what I wanted you would have prevented me. So I had to run. I just had to know. The Twins told me all about the row. Those words were the spark which consumed me. I just had to know! I would have flown to CA to pursue that knowledge" Alexis apologized.

"Alexis knowing the truth about any situation is a good thing. I think you will need to discuss what you learned with Carter. He might be able to shed some light" Jimmy said.

Jimmy thought this was one of the hardest cases he had ever been. Usually he was tracking down his charge in some seedy bar. But Airports is a new one for Him.

Alexis now confronted her Dad. "Why did you not tell me?" Alexis's eyes were now turning red. Alexis thought her father had deliberately held that knowledge away from her.

"Pumpkin I did not Know! Not until she started slurring my family in this last row she had never said anything about it! I think Robert should be alerted. Pumpkin! I had knowledge she consulted someone about an abortion but I never knew she met Susan nor did I even know about Susan at that time. I think Mother might have more information. I think it is time she comes all the way clean about her dealings with this good doctor!" Rick said.

"Well I think we have been enough of a big spectacle for these fine people. Let's get into the vehicle Ok?" Jimmy stated.

"Oh Yeah let's go" Rick said guiding his daughter to the vehicle trailed by her grandfather and Jimmy.

The ride to the apt was slow and torturous. The Manhattan Traffic was terrible. Rick called Kate and informed her to meet them at the apt. They needed to have a family meeting,

Kate agreed and said she would bring dinner.

Rick getting off the phone called both his parents and made sure they were at the apt. They finally arrived and got out.

"Jimmy Thanks for your help but your services will not be needed now." Rick warmly shook the younger man's hand.

"I understand. Alexis if you need to talk you have my number" Jimmy said and walked away. The rest rode the elevator to the apt floor.

The ride was as silent as the car ride. Each were in their own thoughts.

Getting to the apt Rick announced they were here. He was met by Claire, since Carrie was studying in her room.

"Hello Claire" Rick stated.

"Hello Uncle Rick, Gramps, and Alexis. Won't you please come in?" Claire asked.

They entered the apt and Martha and Robert met them in the living room.

"Richard, Jim welcome. Alexis how are you dear?" Martha got up to hug her granddaughter.

"Hello Dad Mother" Rick said cordially.

"I take it this is not just a social visit" Robert said. "Can I get you something to drink Ice water or fruit juice?"

"Nothing for me Dad" Rick said.

"I will take a fruit juice" Jim piped up.

"Alexis? Fruit Juice?" Robert asked.

"Yes Gramps Fruit juice would be fine" Alexis said as she sat down.

Robert brought the drinks and sat down. "So this visit is something important?"

"Yes Dad vitally important but we need to eat first and Kate is bringing Dinner" Rick said.

"I see. You do not want to discuss on an empty stomach very wise of you my boy!" Robert said. "I noticed you aren't including Jimmy this must be very serious indeed."

"Indeed Father it is and it affects all of us" Rick said.

Robert did not like those words. There was only one person who has affected his family that much. It must be Dr. Stilton! That man was poison in this household! Robert swore to his friend the President that no harm would come to him roughing him up was about the limit but what Rick is about to say might change his mind on that friend or no friend this is family.

Soon Kate arrived with Dinner and they all ate. Once the dinner was over Rick stood up everyone was looking at him.

"Mother I have learned some very disturbing news today and I want Alexis to tell you all about it" Rick said in a very calm but somber voice.

Alexis stood up. She was a bit nervous but her voice was clear and strong.

"Today against the advice of my sobriety coach I tracked down my Mother and she finally told me why I was almost aborted and why I was saved. This knowledge has been a secret for a very long time and I think it is needed to be aired! She said. That Dr. Stilton approached her to pay her to prevent me being aborted. She also was told she was going to give birth to a Circus Freak! She had been shown the photos of my Father's Circus Heritage. She then was introduced to Susan! This man wanted to study me! But when I turned out normal in most every way he lost interest but he had planted in my Mother's mind I was a Circus Freak."

Everyone gasped but Rick was looking directly at his mother she just looked down this revelation did not surprise her only caused pain. Alexis continued.

"This is her real opinion about me! My own Mother! It now explained why she did not stay! Why she did not nurture me! Why she abandoned me! I have my answers. It's all because of my Cousins! The Children of the Corn routine broke her defenses and told me exactly what she was thinking! That was pure genius! Thanks for having my back Cuzs!" Alexis said.

The twins did there fist bump routine something they had been doing for a very long time. The rest group was stunned over the revelations. Robert was starting to plan how to exact revenge on the good doctor. Jim Beckett was stunned to silence. This is the reason for this pain. This Good Doctor had caused so much misery!

"OK people calm down Alexis is not going to do anything rash" Rick said. "Mother you need to come clean. I watched you. I am sure you thought you were doing right not talking about this situation but the time of secrets is long past. I need to know all your recollections and dealings with Dr. Stilton!"

Martha noticed all eyes were toward her. With downcast eyes she began to speak.

"I met Dr. Stilton at a party when Robert just had left. I was 19 and Scared. I really did not have anyone to talk to. He was so kind and gentle. Having the love of my life leave in such an abrupt way and the military would not even tell me where you went Robert I trusted him. So he became my baby doctor. He gave me all sorts of pills to take and once the babies were born he took Susan away. I had not seen him afterward until I learned Meredith was seeking an abortion. I pleaded with the good doctor to save my unborn grandchild. Which he did but I never knew his evil plans or why he did it. Nor did I know he would tell Meredith about the family history. A history I kept from Richard! I am so sorry I did that to you Richard. And Not looking after Susan will be my eternal shame" Martha broke down and cried. Robert encircled her with his big strong arms then let her cry herself out.

"So the secret was out. The good reason Grams used to save me also condemned me" Alexis calmly stated.

Robert thought about the good doctor. It is true he did save Alexis which is a very bright light in his world. But on the other hand he poisoned the relationship between mother and child plus a Man and wife too. This is a thorny question what could the evil man's punishment be? Death? No as evil as he is. He did think he was doing good. So this is a big dilemma.

Kate cleared her voice.

"As far as the law is concerned there is nothing which could we charge the good doctor. So if something happens to him because of revenge. I would have to uphold the law if it is done in my jurisdiction." Kate stated.

Kate looked straight at Robert when she spoke those words.

Carrie stood up. "I think the time of revenge is over. We have the answers they are not pretty but they are the truth. It pains me to say we need to forgive him! It is the only way our family will be ever free of this evil! Meredith is casted out so her poisoned mind will never affect you again Cuz! So we need to move forward. I for one want to visit my Brother in Jail and My real Father too."

"I agree with my sister" Claire stated. "It is way past time. Forgiveness is the only way."

The twins did their fist bumps and sat down.

"Any one else has an opinion?" Rick asked. "Dad?"

Robert begged off saying he would go along with the rest of the family.

"Jim? You have an opinion? You are a vital part of this family!" Rick implored.

"In AA it teaches you that forgiveness of oneself and others is paramount in your recovery. I agree with the twins there has to be forgiveness or else this evil will never end" Jim said.

"Kate anything from You?" Rick asked.

"I told you all my point I agree Forgiveness is the only answer!" Kate said standing next to her husband.

"Mother, you have not said anything what is your opinion?" Rick asked with much compassion.

"I have not forgiven myself but I think we need to forgive but never forget. Secrets were the reasons this poison spread. We need to agree no more secrets!" Martha stated.

Alexis? Rick asked wondering what his daughter would say.

"I have to maintain my sobriety at all cost so forgiving him and my mother is the price I will willingly pay it. It is time to look to the future" Alexis said.

"Ok I have heard all of you but know it is my turn. In my life I found secrets to be very damaging! I almost lost the love of my life over a misunderstanding. I am eternally grateful she forgave me. Rick gazed lovely at Kate. "Likewise I think the doctor meaning well did many evil things but forgiveness will have to happen. I do not like that he was not brought to justice but we can not allow this poison to continue. I feel the subject is closed. No retribution!" Rick stated.

The rest of the group let out a collective sigh.

"Ok who wants Ice Cream?" Rick announced.


	34. Chapter 34

After that family meeting that was the end of Dr. Stilton until and enterprising young man who Alexis had been dating approached the family with a novel idea! A documentary on Dr. Robert A Stilton the truth and everything he had ever done. Eric Hanson was his name. Jenny had cracked all the old plates and updated in a modern database. She had confirmed that Eric was one affected by Project Octopus. His Mother Madeline Brooks was a patient of Dr. Stilton. Eric was consumed of getting justice for his family and the other families involved. This is what attracted him to Alexis in the first Place. She heard him speaking on the greens of Columbia and mentioned Dr. Stilton's name. Alexis's involuntary gasps alerted Eric of Alexis having a deep connection with this evil man.

So the partnership was born. Rick wanting Black Pawn to expand bought a production company so that Eric had the funds he needed to complete this monumental project. He hired professional interviewers to talk to all the other victims on this horrible tragic governmental project. Eric had tracked down hundreds of victims. He was finally splicing the final film together. Alexis now living in Kate's old apt still had Jimmy for support and she would not miss an AA meeting with her grandfather. Jimmy was right. Her talks with Carter gave her much more compassion for her mother and the evil of the good doctor. This project Carter explained would purge her of those demons. True she could never get real justice but people being informed of his evils would go along way to heal many people wronged. It was that sense of justice which led Alexis to expand her curriculum to include Pre Law. She was going to be an advocate in this new field Scientific Law. There has to be ethical boundaries. She was going to get them passed.

Alexis encircled her arms around Eric as he worked on the editing of the film. It was going to be released directly to the net. People need to know about it. Rick on his part did several talk shows to talk about the work of the Susan Project as it is now known. Rick was interviewed about his family Circus background and exposed the fears and prejudices. He included a clip of several victims telling people the pain their lives were because of one man. Rick was in so much demand. The website was inundated by the demand. Everyone wanted to see the finished product. Thus this is the night Eric was finishing it and soon it would be released.

"Did I say I loved you today?" Alexis said while leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I thought you did twice in the shower before class!" Eric said turning his head so he could capture his girl friend's lips. Lips which were ruby red just like his own hair! It seems like Dr. Stilton's patients were all red haired. Something Alexis found hilarious. There were some very disturbing traits of the good doctor discovered when unearthing his life.

Eric finished the kiss and turned back to the final editing process. It had taken 3 years but here it was almost completed. The Thousands of man hours were soon to be paid off. As Eric made the final cut the family was called together. They all met at the loft. Eric placed the video on the large screen in the front room of the loft. It was a cathartic experience seeing each of the family member telling their story and the final frame was of Susan sitting alone in her wheelchair then it faded to black!

Well? Eric asked everyone.

The group broke into applause it was a great tribute to the victims of this evil man.

Alexis was proud that Eric included all of her family plus those friends who helped him create this masterpiece.

"The part with Jenny explaining the DNA profiles was a very interesting" Alexis said.

Carrie was interested in the conversations with her Birth Father and Brother still in jail.

Claire was too choked up to talk.

Both Martha's were dumfounded over the extent of this man's evil. Over 350 people and their families were placed in pain and confusion by this one man.

.

Robert and Fred agreed it was a great film.

Eric took a bow and then pressed the button it was uploaded at midnight and by 1 am 1million hits were on the servers at Black Pawn several other mirror sites had to quickly brought up to contain the traffic flow. By mid morning at least 1 billion people had seen this video. It was an international sensation. Soon the phone and email boxes were full of well wishers and one message which stood out. It was from Bill Witman the head of security investigation for Sen. Bracken Jr. The son of the Dragon had inherited his Senate seat. He was calling for Congressional inquiries and wanted to use the film for his presentation. Eric was overjoyed. This vindicated all those who suffered at the hands of this evil man.

They celebrated that night to toast the success of the film and the uproar it caused. After dinner the two of them shared in their apt Alexis was presented with a diamond ring. It was not a large stone since Eric really had no money just the stipend Rick gave him to make the film and pay for school. But she loved him and he would soon become a much sought out celebrity. Of course she said "Yes!" Alexis admired the ring on her left ring finger. She called Kate who was standing next to Lanie to give them the good news. Once Lanie and Kate heard the news and had to take Alexis out the next day! Eric on that day was confronted by the Uncles! He was made very uncomfortable by their stares and threats. Rick was very happy he really liked this guy.

The Grandparents were happy for her and Jim Beckett was overjoyed at the news. He was a bit sad because his purpose of keeping Alexis sober was ending. She had a new man to take over that. She still went to the same AA meeting as her grandfather so together they kept each other sober. It was a bond which never could be broken.

Even Meredith watching the film realized how wrong she had been and contacted her daughter to ask for forgiveness. Alexis agreed. But she limited Meredith to phone calls only until she could trust herself. That want of love was still there but at least her mother was trying to make amends.

The empire of Dr. Stilton was exposed once and for all to see. His congressional appearances were stuff of legends. There was no way to convict him of any crime but the public humiliation was enough. The Name Dr. Stilton was equated to another infamous doctor that NAZI scientist Dr. Mengele.

The family prospered and in 4 months after school ended for both Alexis and Eric wed in Las Vegas of course! Robert presided over the happy couple and Viva Las Vegas was sung to them at the end. It seemed to be the Family tradition so why break family tradition Alexis thought!

"This ends this tale" Rick was telling his grandson. A strapping young man with such red hair!


End file.
